If things were a little different
by TW-addict
Summary: "CONDOMS STILINSKI. CONDOMS. DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" "Um... No" Stiles 'duh'd', "I've got an A in English" "WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT IN COMMON SENSE" - AU of the OC universe. What would have happened if Stiles and Kayla did get a chance to be parents. Quite the rollercoaster huh? Light hearted - fluff - hilarity. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1 - Cravings

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine. Anyways I remember an anon/guest wanting this so I finally got around to writing it, enjoy x probably be a few chapters x**

"What... The hell... Is that?"

Kayla glanced up curiously at Stiles' disgusted tone, her brows furrowing from where she sat curled up on the end of the Stilinski sofa, Star Wars distantly playing in the distance.

"What?" She asked innocently, her hand full of food that was raised halfway to her mouth as Stiles plopped himself down next to her, still that horrified wide eyed look plastered on his face.

"What, or who, are you eating?"

She glanced down at the hotdog piled high with chocolate sauce, sour cream, cookie dough and sprinkled with grated cheese, shrugging a little because she saw nothing wrong with this concoction.

"It's food Stiles, people generally need it to survive" she smirked before taking a massive bite, all the flavours swirling together in her mouth, her tastebuds exploding in pleasure as she held back a moan of contentment - damn it was delicious.

"That's not normal" Stiles commented, screwing his face up as he shook his head, "seriously Kaylz, that is the furthest thing from normal, that is so unnaturally freakily un-normal"

She continued chewing but pulled the plate away from him, narrowing her eyes, "mine"

He threw his hands up in surrender, "oh trust me, no one will be wanting to steal _that"_

She rolled her eyes but held back her smirk as she swallowed, "blame your child, ever since I actually started eating again without puking it's only the strangest things but it's surprisingly nice... _Seriously"_ she added at his disbelieving look, "try some"

He jumped back like he had gotten hit as she raised the plate to his face, his nose turning up, "ew, no thanks" he gently pushed her arm down, "I'll leave the pregnant woman to that task"

She grinned again, her mouth watering for more as she sunk her teeth through the layers of sauce and meat, letting out another delighted sigh before groaning under her breath.

"I remember when you used to make those noises for me" Stiles joked playfully, "well at any rate I'm just glad you're eating"

"Hmmmm" she took another big mouthful before she had even finished the last one, "sorry Stiles, food before sex"

He chuckled, settling down comfortably next to her on the leather sofa, his warm bare arm brushing hers, "so you're feeling better? There's not a chance you're going to puke all over me is there?"

"Oh there's still a chance, there's always a chance but it's minimal" she twisted her head to the side to stare at him, "but yeah... Loads better"

He grinned widely, "good, I'm glad" his arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her flush against the side of his body, "allows me to do this" and with that he stopped her hand from going to her mouth with more food, instead he tilted his head forward and captured her lips gently causing her to let out a surprised gasp at the feel of his warm lips caressing hers. But holy god was it nice. Uber nice really.

Her skin tingled, her stomach doing flips as he moved a hand to tangle through her hair and pull her forward, the plate almost slipping from her grasp but luckily Stiles caught it, his quick but fumbly reflexes kicking in.

She felt her face flushing, which was a rare thing to happen after only kissing for a few seconds, the back of her neck getting clammy with sweat as she glanced at him in a cross between amazement and need.

Wow... Hormones alert.

He smirked, seeing her state of disarray and flushed appearance, innocently holding up the plate filled with food that he caught.

"Food before sex, remember?" He grinned cheekily with a hint of smugness at the fact she was unraveling in front of his very eyes.

"Screw the food" she dead-panned, discarding the plate to the coffee table, "screw me" and with that she threw herself against his chest, causing him to fall back and sprawl out over the sofa as she clambered onto his lap, straddling his hips and grabbing the sides of his face to kiss him fiercely.

He seemed a little shocked at her pouncing on him like this but took it in his stride, his large hands immediately landing on her hips and squeezing tightly causing her to let out a light moan against his lips. Her fingers disappeared into his thick hair, raking through the soft tendrils as she kissed him fervently and hungrily and gently grinding down onto his hips making his mouth open in a gasp.

"Uh... Kaylz?" He muttered in between kisses, his hands slinking down to stroke her bare thighs, "ease up on the throttle a bit huh?" He gasped again as she swivelled her hips down against his, one hand still firmly planted in his hair and tugging whilst the other was snaking down his chest to fiddle with his shirt buttons.

"Sorry" she panted breathlessly, not slowing down her actions as she got fed up with the trying to undo every single button and just ripped it open, "blame the hormones"

His cheeks flushed red, his blunt fingertips subconsciously digging into her thighs as she dragged her nails along his bare chest, leaving a line of light red marks.

"Your hormones are out of control" he noted, "like crazily out of control, maybe you need a leash on them"

She couldn't help but smirk, "a leash you say?" She teased before pulling him up and crashing her lips to his again, tugging the shirt down his arms and throwing it away, "Jesus Stiles... Why do you have to be such a sex God?"

He busted out laughing at that, breaking the kiss, "a sex God? Well... That's something I've never been called before but I definitely do not mind that nickname... Not at all"

She could barely concentrate on his words, too engrossed in the way her stomach was twisting in anticipating knots, her legs tightening around his hips as she not so subtly circled her pelvic bone against his, her skin heating up.

Stiles froze, his breathing momentarily stopping as she felt him coming alive under her touch and had to repress a smirk.

"You know, this is usually where you undress me too"

He wasted no time, ripping open the buttons of her own red blouse to reveal a lacy black cropped tank top underneath, slipping the red material off her shoulders and allowing it to get tangled in her arms as he started pressing soft but hungry kisses to her shoulder before working his way down to her collar bone, causing her whole back to arch and her hands to knot into his hair and start tugging, knowing how much he loved that. She was proved right as he let out a loud animalistic groan against her skin, sliding a hand up her thigh and underneath the hem of her denim shorts.

"Hey kids, I'm home" she distantly heard the front door slamming shut and a pair of keys hitting a wooden table, "I brought pizza, pepperoni and triple chee- _oh"_ the sheriff cut himself off, staggering to a stop as he balanced the pizza boxes in his hands, his pale eyes widening as he soaked up the image of the two teens on the sofa clearly a little bit too preoccupied with each other to notice him coming in.

"Uh... Kids?" He asked again, his eyes still wide with shock before he started spluttering as his son started to pop open the button on his girlfriend's shorts, "hey hey hey, family living room, children _please"_

Stiles jumped back like he had been shot, his whiskey flecked eyes going wide as he dropped his hands from Kayla's body, flushing a dark red.

"Uh, oh... Um... Hey dad" he stuttered, "wh-what's up?"

The sheriff tried to keep his eyes cast sideways, "I have pizza... Though I guess if you're too busy-"

"Busy?" Stiles squeaked, "we're not busy, busy? _Pffft_ " he waved a hand dismissively, trying to act calm and causal even though Kayla was still straddling his lap, her nimble fingers titling his head to the side so she could kiss the side of his neck, "nothing... We're doing n-nothing"

"Oh really?" the sheriff asked disbelievingly, "so doing what you're doing now isn't how you got your highschool girlfriend pregnant then?"

Stiles blushed and started to look flustered, a thin sheen of sweat building on his forehead but Kayla popped her head up, long hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Technically yes but we weren't in this position" she said bluntly, "I tracked my dates back and the baby was conceived between the 16th and 18th, he was on top those times"

"Oh my god, oh my god" Stiles spluttered, "Kayla, w-what-"

"What? He asked" she shrugged.

"He wasn't being _literal"_

The sheriff raised his hands, breaking up the bickering match before it could start, "never mind, I don't want to know how when or where my grandchild was conceived"

"Probably in the back of the jeep" Kayla said dismissively, "that's how I got the cramp in my leg for three days, obviously not enough stretching beforehand" the sheriff felt like taking his gun and sticking it in his mouth by this point.

"Kaylz-"

"What? It's true" she defended with a shrug, "you sure like to do a lot with my legs-"

" _Okay_ " the sheriff interrupted, "time for pizza where there will be no sex talk, no birds and the bees and certainly no talk about how you conceived this baby, my heart is weak enough as it is"

* * *

"It may feel a little cool but that's just the gel"

Kayla nodded in understanding as the midwife lifted up her shirt and applied some ice like gel to her lower abdomen, squeezing Stiles' hand tighter.

"This is just insane" he was gushing, "the baby is the size of a peanut, how can we even see it? It's a little peanut with pin prick eyes and thread like arms, how it doesn't get lost in there is a miracle"

She shot him an exasperated look from where she lay on the bed, "such a loving description of your child Stiles"

"It's true, it's the size of my pinky"

"Actually-" the midwife corrected, her long blonde hair scraped back into a bun as she smiled at them, "-it's a little bit bigger than that"

Both her and Stiles' gaze immediately moved toward the monitor, seeing a thick grey and black mass that moved each time the midwife dug the sonogram into her stomach, "five point five centimetres long, makes you nearly twelve and a half weeks along"

Kayla frowned, her face screwing up, "I'm sorry, where? All I see is a black screen"

"Isn't that it?' Stiles leaned forward, pointing his index finger at a small grey mass, "that looks like a head... Or maybe it's a foot"

"Looks like an abyss" Kayla noted, "like a great big black hole of despair"

"Now who's being wonderfully descriptive about our baby" Stiles grinned before sobering up and shooting the midwife a thoroughly confused glance, "but seriously where is it?"

The midwife laughed as she turned the monitor towards them, "it's okay, the image can be quite hard to make out" she circled an invisible line around the top left hand corner of the grainy picture, "that's your baby's head and down here-" she moved her finger diagonally, "-is its feet. See them sticking up, like it's kicking a ball? But if I see correctly-" she moved the monitor again, gliding it over Kayla's side, "-it looks like your baby's tongue is sticking out"

"Wow" Kayla smiled, "that is..." She trailed off, screwing her face up again at the screen, "never mind, still can't see it, can you?" She glanced up at an equally confused Stiles.

"Nope nada zilch" he shook his head, "maybe we need our eyes checked"

The midwife patiently waited with them as she pointed to the screen, explaining calmly where all the little limbs were and showed them the grainy outline of their baby until, finally, they could make out the image pulsating on the screen.

"Oh my god" Kayla exclaimed, pushing herself up but still clinging to Stiles' hand tightly, "I can see it, Stiles I can see it" she was staring at the image in amazement, now seeing it perfectly clearly and holy god it was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. It was... There was no words. It was just honestly the most valuable thing in the world to her right now.

She felt Stiles squeeze her hand back which had suddenly turned clammy and sweaty.

"Stiles... Can you see it?" She whispered, not even registering the hot tears welling up in her eyes, "that's our baby"

The midwife stepped back, bowing her head and giving them some privacy but Stiles didn't answer, just continued to squeeze her hand like it was a lifeline, his breath sticking in her throat.

Finally she glanced up, blinking back the tears of happiness as she soaked up Stiles' expression - slack, shocked and amazed, his beautiful brown eyes shining with glassy tears.

"Stiles..." She paused, sending him a concerned frown, "... You okay?"

He finally broke his gaze away from the screen that he was transfixed on, his breathing rapid and irregular.

"That's... That's..." He gulped back a big mouthful of air, "that's our baby"

"... Yeah" she smiled, "little Stilinski"

His eyes widened as she said that, a look crossing his face that was something caught between daunting realisation and pure undiluted shock.

" _Oh my god"_ he exclaimed loudly, "we're having a _baby_... I'm going to be a _dad"_ He was breathing heavily by this point, his eyes so wide he looked like he was on crack, "I think I'm gonna be sick. How did this happen?"

"Stiles, calm down" she reassured with a small laugh, "we knew this... Relax" she soothed gently, moving her hand to stroke up and down his arm, "and the back of the jeep remember? we agreed to be chill about this babe"

"Chill? _Chill?"_ He screeched, "that little thing that quite frankly looks like an alien-" he pointed to the grainy screen, "-is a baby... A _baby_. We made a _baby"_

"Yeah" she just nodded softly, "sometimes happens because of sex, you know, the sperm and egg thing" she chuckled lightheartedly, "I knew you were due another freak out soon enough"

"Freak out? _Freak out?"_ He demanded, his limbs flailing about as he looked like he was trying to do the Mexican wave, "no no no, this isn't a freak out, this is me having an _Antarctic scaled meltdown_ because we are having an alien baby. A real life living screaming crying alien baby"

"Hmmm" she agreed quite calmly, rubbing circles over his arm, "it all just became very real huh?"

Poor boy looked as white as a sheet. He was happy no doubt but the shock was clearly getting to him, that much was very _very_ obvious.

"This is.. Is just-" he glanced at the screen once more, gulping audibly, "-never mind... I think I'm going to-" but before he could finish his sentence his legs gave way and Kayla couldn't even comprehend trying to catch him because in the blink of an eye he was on the floor.

" _Really_ Stiles? Fainting?" She demanded playfully as she leaned over the side of the bed, shaking her head at the boy sprawled out over the floor, "that's an extreme even for you"

The midwife chuckled, sending Kayla an amused look, "happens all the time in here, I'll grab him an ice pack"

"Thanks"

She glanced away from Stiles back to the screen, her heart swelling with love she didn't think she would ever be able to feel, raising a shaky hand to trace her fingertips across the outline of her baby. It might only be small but it had already made such a big impact on her life, Stiles' too.

"My little bump" she whispered softly, raising a free hand to rest over her ever so slightly bulging stomach, "and I promise daddy won't ever call you an alien ever again"

* * *

"HALE" coach hollered as they stood inside the badminton court, making her jump, "this is the sixth week you've skipped gym class, what is your excuse this time? Broke a nail?"

"Um..." She glanced at Scott and Stiles and the rest of their friends all dressed in their gym clothes where as she stood there in a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt, "female problems"

She was fifteen weeks pregnant and still hadn't let anyone outside her friends and family know, and that included her school, hence why she started making excuses up why she couldn't take part in coach's classes - tennis, running, basketball, you name it she ducked out of but it seemed he was a lot smarter than he acted and smelt something fishy.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "female problems?"

Technically she wasn't lying, there was a baby in her womb after all. That could, in some circumstances, be classed as a female problem.

"Yeah" she nodded, "female problems"

"I don't buy it" he shouted, "the only way you are getting out of this class today is if you're dying or pregnant, you're not either of those are you?"

She was sure she heard Isaac burst out laughing at that and Stiles elbow him harshly in the ribcage, telling him to shut up.

"Um..."

"Well?" Coach demanded, "are you dying?"

"I hope not"

"Well you're certainly not pregnant, Stilinski isn't capable of that" coach waved his hand dismissively, "ass on the court Hale"

She rolled her eyes, knowing how wrong he was, "oh really?" She faced him square on, well aware the class had gathered around them, "then I guess this is just a little extra thanksgiving fat" and with that she lifted up her t-shirt, showing her small rounded bump that was growing more and more each day, the bulge that was once discreet and practically invisible now prominent and very obvious, especially when not covered up in a baggy t-shirt.

She didn't know what possessed her to do that. Her excuse had been for the last couple of months ' _the hormones_ ' but honestly she knew that wasn't it. Maybe she was just too impulsive, or maybe she was fed up with wearing baggy clothes all the damn time. She didn't care what people thought. She was pregnant, it wasn't the end of the world. It's not like she murdered someone.

Oh wait... Never mind.

She heard the whole class literally gasp, glancing between her and Stiles in something close to shock, amazement and slight judgement where as coach... Oh boy...

"Thats-that's not... No" he whispered, staring at her with wide eyes before looking over at Stiles who was standing as still as a statue, his jaw almost hitting the floor, "you did that?" He pointed at her stomach, "you were actually able to impregnate someone with your corrupted sperm?"

"Uh... Um... I don't-that's not... _Oh my god-_ " Stiles cut himself off as Scott nudged his shoulder, "um... I-I guess so"

Kayla let her t-shirt drop back down, sending Coach a wide smile, "and yes coach, Stiles is more than capable of getting me pregnant - he has great stamina" and with that she flashed the flabbergasted class a sarcastic smile before taking a seat on the wooden bench, crossing her ankles in front of her.

Stiles still looked to be in shock at her sudden announcement, sending her a wide eyed look from where he stood, hands on his hips and cheeks flushing with an embarrassed heat as he appeared to be ready for the ground to swallow him whole.

"That was... Wow, _real_ subtle Kaylz, that's... Yeah, thanks for that"

She grinned shamelessly, "no problem"

She had never seen an entire class so quiet before, even coach who was normally so loud and, well, exuberant, was speechless. Utterly speechless. It was actually kind of nice.

"Well..." Coach mumbled, his jaw still slack as he peered between her and Stiles, "you can be excused from gym class from now on then"

That was it? Wow... She really did do a number on him.

Except that perception changed as he walked up to Stiles and out of nowhere hit him upside the head before blowing the whistle _really_ bloody loudly right next to his ear.

"Ow!" Stiles jumped like he had been shot, "Coach, what-"

"CONDOMS STILINSKI. _CONDOMS_. DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!"

"Um... No" Stiles 'duh'd', "I've got an A in English"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT IN COMMON SENSE. C-O-N-D-I-M-S"

"Actually coach it has a 'O' not a... Never mind" Stiles simmered down as coach's face turned bright red.

"NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO ENGAGE IN YOUR DIRTY LITTLE TEENAGE HORMONES PUT SOMETHING ON THE END OF THIS-" and with that he smacked Stiles right in the crotch so her boyfriend hunched over, his face screwing up in surprise and pain, "-ONE OF YOU IS ENOUGH STILINSKI"

"... Ow..."

"COVER UP NEXT TIME"

"Duly noted"

"GOOD" coach hollered, nodding in approval before frowning, "WHY AM I STILL SHOUTING?"

'Because you're nuts' Kayla felt like piping up but held back her smirk - she definitely wanted Stiles to deal with this one.

"... Because you're still shocked I got my girlfriend pregnant? Maybe? Just a guess" and with that the coach slapped Stiles upside the head again, a lot harder than before.

"DON'T REMIND ME WHERE YOUR BALLS HAVE BEEN STILINSKI. I'LL BE SIXTY WHEN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR LAW BREAKING OFFSPRING. **SIXTY**. THAT'S TOO OLD. AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING RID OF ALL OF YOU PATHETIC HORMONAL TEENAGERS YOU GO AND MAKE ANOTHER ONE? THIS WILL KILL ME I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT. MY DEATH WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS"

"Little dramatic coach" Stiles winced, raising his two fingers and pressing them together, "like a smidgen"

"ASSES ON THE COURT, ASSES ON THE COURT BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION"

"For what?" Stiles asked, affronted, "having sex?"

"I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T REMIND ME. ASS ON THE COURT"

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes but dragged his feet over to the badminton court, Scott and Isaac behind him laughing their asses off, teasing Stiles under their breath.

Well... Safe to say that went well.

* * *

"Okay this isn't even funny anymore" she grumbled under her breath, "I'm seventeen weeks pregnant, I should _not_ look like a big fat walrus"

"You don't look like a walrus" Stiles laughed from his sitting position on the bed, lowering his phone to smile at her, "seals are cuter"

"Shut up" she groaned, almost breathless at how much effort she was putting into trying to button her jeans up, "these are even early maternity jeans. They have stretch. Why won't they tie?!"

"Well... Uh... You are um..." Stiles trailed off wisely as she raised her eyebrows in demand, her stare turning hard, "you're... Expanding" he added delicately.

"Expanding?" She clenched her teeth, "what do you mean _expanding?"_

"You know... Um..." He gulped, raising his arms out in front of him, "getting bigger"

 _"Bigger?!"_

"Bigger but totally in a good way" he rushed out, "you used to be like this-" he raised a single long finger, "-but now you're like this-" and with that he bent it over so it doubled in width, "-bigger"

"So you're calling me fat?!"

"What? No" he exclaimed wildly, quickly shaking his head back and forth as he sprung forward so he now kneeling on the mattress, "you're not fat, you're no where near fat, you're just... You're just-" he glanced down at her bump, "-growing" he sent her a small smile, one corner of his lips quirking, "now there's two of you to love"

"Hmmmm" she hummed, pretending to think it over, "sap"

He grinned when he realised he was out of the danger zone, "you know you love it"

"Either way I'm not going to admit it" she joked lightly, standing at the end of the bed as Stiles shimmied forward, the grin still plastered on his face.

"You're going to have my baby in a few months, I'm sure admitting you find my sap adorable and endearing isn't a very big step" he joked, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Who says it's your baby?" She questioned back deadly seriously and had the pleasure of watching his face pale and his eyes widen, his breathing stopping momentarily in shock.

"Stiles" she laughed, "I'm joking... I thought you knew my sick sense of humour by now" She teased lightly as he loosened up, a relieved expression crossing his features.

"Jeez Kaylz, way to give me a heart attack" he murmured but he smiled lightly at him.

"Awwwww, sorry baby" she cooed, raising her hands and threading them through his thick gelled hair, "but yes, this baby is undeniably yours if the way I'm eating is anything to go by"

He hummed in response, hands landing on her hips and pulling her forward against his chest but she couldn't get as close as she wanted because her bump bounced off his stomach and they both glanced down.

"Now you mention it, you are pretty big for seventeen weeks" Stiles said thoughtfully, "maybe you're having twins"

She snapped her head up at that, her own eyes going wide with shock and fear at that sentence - one baby was bearable, just, but two? What? No... That was impossible, they had the scan, there was one baby, one, one as in singular. Except there was cases where babies hid behind one another and oh my god- _wait..._

She narrowed her eyes as he started smirking, his eyes glinting with amusement, "oh my god Stiles don't do that to me" she smacked his shoulder lightly as he burst into laughter, "my bladder is weak enough as it is thank you very much"

"I thought you knew my sick sense of humour by now" he quoted her perfectly, that adorable smile tugging at his lips, "nah, it's just a big baby is all, no worries"

"No worries?" She smirked, "of course the guy would say that, you don't have to push it from your vagina"

"Which is something I will always be grateful for" he laughed, "it looks painful"

"It feels hellish" she corrected with a smile, "how long till school?"

"Half hour... Why?"

She stared up at him flirtatiously, "well... Do you think you can satisfy your pregnant girlfriends' needs in that time?"

He grinned widely, "is that a challenge?"

"Do you accept it?"

The way he kissed her was definitely a yes.

* * *

When she first expected to feel her baby kick it was definitely not in the middle of Scott and Derek verbally almost tearing each other apart.

Who knows how it started or what it was about. All she knew was the tension was high and their shouts and growls reverberated off the loft walls.

She stood against the pillar, Stiles a little in front of her as he tried to break up the verbal boxing match but it did no good, the two werewolves were tearing each other apart - not literally thank fuck.

She just rolled her eyes as Derek's eyes flashed and the next thing she felt was a kind of tug from the side of her stomach and a kind of pop. At first she just thought it was her stomach rumbling for, no doubt, more food despite the six hotdogs she ate beforehand but another stronger movement fluttered inside her and she jumped.

What? Was that what she thought that was? She was almost twenty weeks, it could well be.

She gingerly placed an open palm against her bump, not even registering the still constant arguing, Stiles' voice joining in with them, her own expression changing into one of awe as she felt, again, that little kick but stronger, like her baby was reacting to her touch.

"Stiles... Stiles come feel this" she said quietly, still staring down at her bump but the shouting just got louder and louder.

"Stiles..."

Another little kick hit her open palm and she felt eyes welling with hot tears of happiness. Although before she knew it was real, she had the sonogram pinned to Stiles' bedroom wall, but this just made it even more real. Like realising your dream had come true.

She glanced up, witnessing Derek and Scott standing almost nose to nose, both fuming and Stiles trying to break them up but she didn't care about that right now. Her baby was kicking, that overtook everything else.

 _"Stiles"_ she practically screamed, so loudly all three males look up in shock, "your baby's kicking... Come feel it"

It looked like Stiles didn't register her words, his eyes confused and apprehensive, his head tilting forward like he was silently asking her to repeat the request but she just smiled lightly, ignoring Scott and Derek's flabbergasted expressions.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked, "for real?"

"For real" she confirmed, "so very real"

He stumbled, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to move forward, his large hands flapping about as he fluttered around her, mumbling under his breath.

"Here" she gently took ahold of his hand, guiding it just a little to the side of her bump that was now big enough that if she looked straight down she could only see the tops of her feet. She placed her hand over his, holding it against her bump and just as she did a series of stronger and more active kicks started hitting against his palm and he either looked ready to be sick or start jumping for joy she couldn't tell.

"That's... That's..." He was gazing down at the bump in complete fascination before looking up and meeting her gaze, "... That's so _weird"_

She let out a burst of laughter, holding his hand tighter, "I know right"

"Does it hurt?" The question spilled from his lips in concern, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No" she whispered, shaking her head, "it just feels like... Like popcorn popping" he cocked an eyebrow at that explanation, his eyes dazzling with amusement, "what? It does"

He smiled again, glancing down and looking completely fascinated by the flutters underneath his touch, "It's amazing" he whispered so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him, "there's an actual baby in there"

"... Yeah. Ours" her palm came to rest over his cheek that had turned pale with shock, "you okay?"

Her voice was gentle and soothing, taking it slowly because although he was great at dealing with the situation he was prone to having mild freakouts at times.

Oh who was she kidding, mild didn't even cover it, _extreme_ was more like it.

"Totally" though his voice was a few octaves higher than normal, his eyes wide and staring, "totally fine, everything is chill here, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you look ready to pass out" she observed with a chuckle, "but she likes you" she gripped at his hand tighter, holding it to her expanding belly, "she's kicking a lot more now"

"She?" He squeaked loudly, eyes bugging from his head.

"I dunno, just a feeling" she shrugged, "we can't keep calling it an it forever can we?"

He turned paler, his wide eyes landing on her bump again and gulping noisily.

"A-A girl..." He mumbled in thought, "that sounds nice... Scary-" he nodded "-but nice"

She thought her face would stick like this if she kept grinning so damn much but she couldn't help it. Out of her entire shitty life this little being inside her womb was like the light at the end of the tunnel. She/he or whoever they wanted to identify themselves as was hers and Stiles' baby. A baby. As in they were going to be parents. It was mindboggling.

He still looked a little pale, his normal jittery demeanour still and calm but his eyes were frenzied which only meant one thing.

"You're going to pass out on me aren't you?" She asked knowingly, unable to stop the smirk pulling at her lips.

"Wha- no" Stiles mumbled, "... Maybe..." And less than a second later his knees buckled and he crumpled in a heap on the loft floor, completely out of it.

"Thought so" was all she said, smirking to herself as she gently nudged his body with her foot, "but just so you know, if you do that in the labour suite then I really will kill you"

* * *

She traipsed down the stairs of the Stilinski household one morning at the sound of her friends voices. She didn't even bother changing out of her bed shorts and sports bra which meant the main focus point of her body was, no not her boobs, though the size they were now with the pregnancy made it hard not to look, but her bump.

Being almost eight months pregnant was hard to hide after all.

She yawned as she entered the livingroom, rubbing at her grungey eyes with her fist.

"Uh... Morning" she greeted, "man I could really do with a coffee"

"No caffeine" Stiles perked up, like he automatically just tuned into whatever she said, "you know what the doctor said"

"She also said to go easy on the sex but we didn't do that"

Scott spluttered, choking on his juice as he tried to swallow and Isaac just rolled his eyes and she could already see him mentally tuning out, obviously not wanting details of their sex life where as Lydia and Kira just eyed each other up knowingly.

"Again with the subtlety" Stiles muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I really have to ask this" Kira piped up, "how?"

Kayla frowned, "how what?"

"How can you, you know... When you're, well-" her friends eyes all zeroed in on her huge bump that was so big it looked like she could crush a man with it.

"It does look difficult" Malia observed thoughtfully, "in the wild mating was only used as an act of reproduction, never for pleasure"

"Well kids, here's a little biology lesson for you-" she started sarcastically, clapping her hands together.

"Oh dear god" Stiles muttered to himself, face palming himself.

"-this here-" she placed her hand over her crotch, "-is a vagina. A sex organ. This-" she raised her hand and placed it directly over her bump, "-is my bowling ball of a belly that is only this size because a baby is growing in my womb, which is here" she lowered her hand a little so it was resting between her hips, "and in no way does it compromise the entrance to my vagina for oral or penetrative sex, capiche?" She asked bluntly, staring at each of her friends in turn.

"Bit too much information there Hale" Isaac smirked, looking exasperated at her explanation.

"Well that and I'm still really flexible" she added, "just because I can't touch my toes it doesn't mean I can't grind pretty damn well"

"Grind?" Malia frowned, "like gears do?"

"Oh sweet sister-" Kayla smiled in faux sympathy, "-we have a lot to teach you"

"Kaylz maybe, uh, ease up talk on our sex life huh?" Stiles mumbled in embarrassment, "some people may want to eat breakfast without imagining us... You know..."

"Coming from the guy that insists on only one position because it's ' _safer'_ for those _'with child'"_ she quoted in a deep voice before rolling her eyes, "so dull"

"Kaylz-"

"What? It's true" she defended, "I'm fed up of lying on my side while you do your thing"

"You're the one that can't bend over things anymore"

"Pfft" she dismissed his argument with a wave of her hand, "there's so many more positions that doesn't involve me bending over things, try again"

" _Okay_ " Scott interupted, his face still a little red from choking on his juice, "can we please stop talking about bending?"

" _Yes_. Please, **yes** " Stiles exclaimed loudly, "no one is bending over anything"

"Unless they're getting spanked"

All eyes swivelled to Kayla and she just rolled her eyes, "okay okay sorry, blame the hormones"

"That's been your excuse for the last six months" Isaac observed with a laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm the one with the Eiffel tower sized baby in my belly sucking me dry of energy and making my back and ankles hurt like the son of a mother fricking bitch, not to mention how damn irritable I am all the fudging time so yes I will milk it up if I wish" she nodded after her rant with a satisfied nod before shrugging, "what? The hormones" she defended loudly.

Isaac was the one that laughed at that, his eyes glinting mischeviously like he was about to wind her up, push all her buttons.

"Jeez Hale, you definitely are about the size of a house" he commented with a playful smirk which made her turn her glare to him, her eyes narrowing, "actually-" he added, glancing down at her rather obvious huge belly that probably _was_ about the size of a house, "-make that two"

"I will skewer your testicles over an open fire and roast them like chestnuts"

Isaac chuckled, totally underwhelmed by her threats, "can you even see your own feet?"

"I can't see three feet in front of me" she replied truthfully, "that's why Stiles classified me as a walking hazard and is following me about like a lost puppy"

"Hey" Stiles exclaimed, "not 'everywhere'... Just-some places"

"Every time the baby presses down on my bladder, which is a lot, he follows me to the bathroom. I can't even pee in peace anymore"

"Well that's... Not... It's for..." Stiles trailed off awkwardly, looking lost for words as everyone's gazes settled on him in astonishment, "I'm just worried"

"That I'll what? Fall down the toilet" she sassed with a roll of her eyes, "someone _please_ kidnap him for the next month, I don't think I can deal with his fussing anymore"

"Actually-" Lydia piped in with a small smile, "-because you've almost hit the eight month mark he's probably going to be fussing more because you can go into labour at any moment. There's a reason women go on maternity leave three weeks before their due date"

She glared at Lydia as she felt Stiles snap his head up at that, could feel his franticness from where she stood and was just about ready to fucking scream.

"She's right, maybe you should start thinking about finishing with school, at least until the baby is born. I mean it's a lot of walking and the corridors get so busy, what if you fall? Or someone pushes you? Those seats in chemistry are really high, what if you slip off? What if-"

"Did you just imply my ass is big?" She demanded, "my ass is not big and if it is blame your child"

Stiles looked like he didn't hear her anger, just raised his hand and formed a circle with his thumb and index finger, "your ass is fine babe, now where was I? Oh right, the seats-"

She groaned, clapping her hand over her face as she heard Isaac chuckle in amusement next to her, his hand playfully and lightly nudging her, "out of all the guys you could get to inpreganate you, which is no doubt a lot, you just had to choose the neurotic one didn't you?" He was holding back his laughs as she turned her fiery glare to him, "actually, on second thoughts-" Isaac muttered as Stiles started suggesting wearing bubble wrap armour underneath her clothes, "-neurotic doesn't even cover it"

"You're telling me" she groaned, not that she didn't appreciate his concern but she was sore, achey, tired and moody, the last thing she needed was Stiles hovering around her twenty four seven.

"-what do you think? Sound good?" Stiles was grinning somewhat hesitantly as he stared at her, no doubt having just come up with some major and in depth master plan to keep her safe from fresh air or something - knowing Stiles.

"No" she deadpanned, "now I need to go pee, _again_ , because your child just loves to play keepy up with my bladder-" Stiles started forward but she held up her hand, "- _alone_ " emphasising the word.

He skidded to a stop, "come on Kaylz, you don't have to be embarrassed"

"I'm not embarrassed, it's a little something called personal space" she snapped, "stay here"

"I'll keep my back turned"

 _"Stay. Here"_

"Or I could wait outside" he offered, grasping at straws now, "just in case"

"In case of _what_ exactly?" She asked rhetorically, "I don't need you chattering through the door when I'm trying to pee, it's distracting. So just stay here"

"But-"

"No buts" she interrupted, pointing her finger at him and ignoring the others amused hearty laughs, "if I see you within ten feet of that bathroom door I will push you down the stairs, do you understand?"

He gulped but nodded in understanding but just before she could turn around fully he jumped forward, his eyes going wide, "but-but the stairs, what if-"

She let out a frustrated and aggravated noise, sending him such a strong glare he wisely shut his mouth.

"Now listen up and listen closely-" her index finger pointed at him and he jumped like electric beams shot out from her fingertip and electrocuted him, "-I am pregnant, not dying, not a liability, not a ticking time bomb, let me pee in peace for the love of fricking God" she exclaimed loudly, pushing last her friends and making her way to the stairs.

"Well" she heard Lydia mutter, "a baby could drop out of your vagina any moment from now on, I'd say you were a ticking time bomb"

Damn them _all._

 **A/n) I will defo write more if people like, maybe another few chapters with the birth and everything so please please review and I shall see u next time.**

 **Also I HAVE CHANGED MY FANFICTION TUMBLR TO - fanficanatic-tw. That is my official fanfic one, not the other one, good day X.**


	2. Chapter 2 - You are my sunshine

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine in any shape or form - aw yay I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter, totally gave me a confident boost, so I hope you all like just as much and a massive thank you to suntan140, Twilightobsessors, linda96, VampirePrincess11, WickedlyMinx, jayesh** **. Dms, M, ForTheWriting, crash88 for reviewing I love u so much hope u like X**

"It sounds like he's building a space craft up there" Kayla commented, unable to bite her tongue anymore as she looked up from her cereal, staring at the ceiling where the bangs and knocks were coming from, "he does know I'm carrying a baby and not an alien right? We don't need a Clark Kent super fuelled cot"

The sheriff chucked, chewing on his toast as he sat opposite her, "Stiles and any form of making things from scratch is bad. Him and instructions don't go well together"

"He sucks at DIY you mean" she corrected bluntly with a smirk, "I told him I would put the cot together, I don't see why he doesn't just let his stubbornness go and lemme help"

She saw the sheriff frown, stopping moving before he could take a bite out of his toast resulting in butter dropping onto his tie which he hurriedly rushed to clean up with a tea towel.

"You don't know why he's acting like this?"

"Well... Yeah" she shrugged, "he feels inadequate, like he's failing at being a dad even though, technically, his job hasn't even started yet but I've promised him countless times he's doing fine, great actually. Trust me, if Derek's pleased with his performance then he must be doing pretty damn good"

The sheriff looked saddened at this, bowing his head guiltily.

 _Wait..._

"Or... Is this about money?" Kayla guessed, watching the guilt flare up in his eyes, "because that's no problem, I know a baby costs a lot but I have money, I mean my psycho dad has millions plus my other dad left me enough to set me up for the rest of my life... We don't have to worry about that"

"I know that" the sheriff nodded, "and Stiles know that he just... He wishes it was him looking after you and your baby instead of the other way around"

"There is more to caring for someone than providing them with financial stability" Kayla exclaimed, hurt by the way Stiles couldn't seem to see how amazing he was being already, "I'll be right back" and with that she pushed herself back in the chair, gingerly slipping off the seat so her bump was sticking out so much she looked as though someone could pop her like a balloon.

Three weeks left of pregnancy did that to you.

Keeping a hand on her side she climbed the stairs to where the bangings and cuss words were being exclaimed, poking her head around the door frame to see Stiles sitting cross legged on the new light grey carpet, bits of dissected cot surrounding him with about a million screws, nuts and bolts sprawled over the floor and just seeing his stressed face was enough to make her sad.

She leant her head against the wooden frame, subconsciously allowing her hand to slowly rub her bulging belly, "hey you"

He glanced up at her voice, a frown tugging at his brows, "Hey... What you doing up?"

"I'm pregnant, not ill" she reminded with a quiet chuckle, "you look like you could do with a hand"

" _No_ " he immediately relied with, like someone telling off their dog, "I mean - no thank you, I got this" he glanced down helplessly at the cot that hadn't progressed any further from the bits being removed from the box, "or I will got this"

"Stiles..." She said softly, tottering in the room a few steps, "it's just a cot"

He glanced up, his soft caramel eyes swirling with emotion, "yeah but it's not is it?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed loudly, dropping the spanner he was holding to rub at his tired eyes, "if I can't make this stupid cot how can I be a good dad?" He asked seriously, "I can't do _anything_ right"

"Hey... Don't" she stated, shaking her head as she waddled over to him, "you're doing everything right, _everything_ " she added fiercely, "and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, I tell the truth" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, half to support him morally and the other half to support her physically as she slowly kneeled down next to him, "I wouldn't have been able to do this, any of this, without you. _Any_ of it. And you know what hurts? Is that you can't see that" she whispered, keeping her gaze fixated on his, "you can't see how amazing you've been"

He dropped his gaze, his bottom lip finding its way between his teeth, "but the cot-"

"Forget the cot, the cot's not important" she grabbed ahold of his hand, squeezing tightly, "I know what you're worried about and I'm here to tell you not to. Money... Money isn't important"

Stiles scoffed at that, looking like he was internally beating himself up, "really? It's not important?"

"Okay well it is, _obviously_ -" she rolled her eyes, "-but to me, right now, I couldn't care less about it because you... You've got stuff that money can't buy. You've supported me and cared for me throughout this whole pregnancy, you've stuck by my side and loved me... Despite the shock" she added in afterthought with a small chuckle, "you... You will make an amazing dad because you care... Because you have a big heart and will love this baby unconditionally and do right by him or her. It doesn't matter if you can't buy them the world and everything in it... They'll have you as a dad, you'll be their world... I'm sure of it"

She was more than confident in her statement, more than she was about a lot of things.

Stiles would be a good dad... She just wished he saw it too.

His stare was intense as it drilled holes through her own, his beautiful honey brown orbs starting to swim with unshed tears, gaze flitting down to their clasped hands.

"You-you mean that?"

"... Yeah..." She whispered, "so about we build this cot together Hm? You suck ass at DIY"

He let out a bubble of laughter at that, raising his free hand to scrub at his eyes to get rid of the evidence of tears, "I do suck ass at DIY" he agreed, passing her the crumpled up instructions, "I can't make head nor tail of this"

She smirked, flattening out the crumpled pages on the floor and squinting her eyes, "okay so that big screw there goes in there" she pointed to the headboard of the cot, "but we need one of those washer things"

Stiles frowned, "uh... A washer?"

"Those thin flat round things with a hole in the middle?" At his further confused expression she just smirked even more, happy butterflies flapping about inside her tummy, "don't worry, we'll get there"

"Yeah" Stiles agreed, his smile now genuine and proud as he allowed a hand to drift up to rest over her bump, "together"

Little did they know the sheriff was hovering by the threshold, his arms folded over his chest as he smirked to himself - they would make the best out of a challenging situation, like always.

He had never been so proud as he had now in this moment.

* * *

Two weeks to go, the countdown was officially on...

... And she was already so far past ready for it to be all over.

The cramps, the backache, her ankles were swollen so much she had to squeeze into her sneakers, she was constantly tired and cranky, she got heartburn after everything she damn well ate and her bump shouldn't even be called a bump anymore - it was more like a god damn mountain.

She wasn't even exaggerating - someone stopped her in the street and asked her how many she was having. How many as in _plural_. Multiples. Yeah, _that_ would be right, one was enough for now thank you very much.

And that wasn't even the first person.

The Doctor actually requested another scan just to make sure it was a singular birth, then Scott made a joke about having a litter and then to top it off her little cousin Tabby, a six year old she might add, said it looked like she was having ten babies.

 _Ten._

Honestly, it was **ridiculous.**

She sighed, angrily punching the pillow as she rolled onto her back, her whole body aching, unable to find a comfy position to sleep in. It didn't help the baby had been kicking all night like they were playing some kind of intense soccer match.

She just wanted it all to be over, as simple as that.

She sighed again, twisting her head to the side to see Stiles konked out, snoring away peacefully to himself.

The lucky bastard.

Oh, so it was okay for him to have all the fun - have sex and not have a little person growing and sucking the life out of him, honestly, people with dicks didn't realise how lucky they were.

"I hate you right now" she told his sleeping form, "we are never having sex ever again unless you get the snip"

Pfffft, yeah, that would be right. _Hellllllllo_ , seductress here, she doubted she would stay off the sex train for long.

Yeah, Stiles really didn't realise how lucky he was.

" _Pssssst_... Stiles... Stiles, _Oi"_ she nudged him but he just let out another loud snore and buried his head in the pillow, "hey... Sperm donar"

She nudged him again, a little harder and he just let out a muffled sentence, something consisting of "no" and "Reece's" and then flailed about until he was facing away from her, snoring again.

She really could kill him right now.

Letting out an uncomfortable groan she pushed herself up, feeling the baby pressing against her ribs as she winced, stretching out her legs and arching her back, hoping to release some of the tension in her whole body but it didn't work.

She glanced down at her stomach, the bulging bump stretching her whole torso, "you ever gonna let your mommy sleep?" She asked quietly, stroking the bare skin her tank top showed, "I know daddy wants you to try out for the Mets but I think you're starting out a little early don't you think?"

No answer... Naturally.

Another strong movement hit her ribs and she flinched, her face screwing up in pain.

"Oh... Ow kid..."

So Stiles didn't wake up when she was _literally_ almost shaking him but he heard her whisper out pained words? Of course he fucking did, that was just Stiles _all over._

"Wha- what's happening? Wha-why? Is the baby coming? Are you in labour?" He rushed out, still half asleep as he tried kicking the duvet off, "I'll get the bag, you grab the Jeep keys-"

"Stiles I'm not-"

"Oh my god, does it hurt? I bet it hurts. I'm _so_ sorry" he rambled, feet getting caught in the duvet as he tripped head over heels out the bed, "oh my god, the baby's coming, oh my god-"

"Stiles stop-"

" _DAD_ " Stiles hollered, his eyes wide and frenzied as he begun tugging on his pants, back to front of course, "KAYLA'S IN LABOUR. THE BABY IS COMING. DAD OH MY GOD _HELP-"_

"Stiles I'm not in labour-"

"DAD. _DAD_. CLEAR THE STREETS, YOUR GRANDCHILD IS COMING OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND'S VAGINA"

 _"Stiles"_ she exclaimed loudly, stopping him halfway from pulling on a t-shirt (inside out), "the baby kicked me in the ribs is all, I'm not in labour"

"... Oh" he muttered, stilling his frantic actions immediately to send her a sheepish look, "oops"

"Yeah oops" she smirked, rubbing calming circles over her belly, "but it's nice to know you react so quickly, that will definitely be handy in a couple of weeks time"

"Sorry" he apologised, "I guess I'm just on edge-"

The bedroom door got flung open and the sheriff fell in, gasping for breath, looking just as flustered and as panicked as Stiles was two seconds before.

"We'll take the sheriff's car, it's quicker, we can put the lights on and-"

"Uh dad... False alarm" Stiles cringed, "nothing is coming out of her vagina"

"Thank god" she muttered, wincing again as another kick hit her ribs, "I'm not ready"

"Me neither" Stiles piped up, looking equally as relieved.

"I'm far from ready" the sheriff exclaimed breathlessly, swiping a hand across his forehead, "well kids, thank you so much for that heart attack you gave me, always a pleasure" he nodded, "I'll just... Leave you to it"

She smiled in thanks, nodding her head as Stiles peeled off his back to front pants and stripped off his inside out t-shirt, crawling back under the covers to shrug at her.

"Another freak out"

"You were due one" she laughed, letting out an uncomfortable groan as she rubbed her stomach, "ow... I think the baby is too big for my womb now... Oh, ow"

"Does it hurt?' He asked in concern, shimmying over to her to rest his hand against the bare skin of her stomach.

"Nah, I just say ow for fun" she smirked, "but a little I guess... I can't sleep"

He sent her a sympathetic glance, nodding back to the stack of pillows, "come on, lay back" she coked an eyebrow questioningly, her gaze confused.

"Trust me" he smiled softly, tilting his head forward to press a gentle kiss to her cheek, "I'll calm the little squirt, you need your rest"

"You're telling me" she muttered half sarcastically, half teasingly but complied with his request, slowly lowering herself back into the comfy bed and fidgeting to try and find a semi comfortable position for her aching body.

She soon stilled though as Stiles pushed her tee up to just under her bust, pushing himself down the length of the bed so he could press the lightest most feather like kisses to her bump, directly where, as Stiles put it, the 'little squirt' was kicking her, more than likely bruising her from the inside out.

They definitely had her strong legs then.

"Come on kid, you gotta sleep at some point" Stiles was whispering, his lips drifting across her skin while one of his hands traced patterns along the curve of her bump, in fact he was being so gentle and quiet she almost never heard him, "your mommy's really tired, hell I would be tired too if I was growing an eight pound baby in my womb... If I had a womb" he added with a chuckle, "I'm so happy I don't have a womb by the way. Not that I wouldn't want to have you, I do, that's not what I'm saying... If I had to I would be a seahorse, they carry the eggs you know? Yeah, cool right? Then the eggs hatch and coming out of the daddy sea horse is all these baby sea horses, the mommy seahorse doesn't have to do anything... Just like human daddies I guess"

"That's why you gotta sleep..." He continued quietly, using his index finger to trace small hearts over her bump, "your mommy's doing so good at keeping you safe and warm, all tucked in there but she's human... Well..." He paused and even though her eyes were closed, already feeling her body relax she knew he was rolling his eyes at himself, "human-ish, and even though she loves you to the moon and back she still needs some her time"

Like their baby knew it's dad's voice another kick hit her side but with much less force, almost like they were reacting and processing Stiles' words.

"Yeah, I know" Stiles laughed airily, "and I know we all freaked out back there but... We really can't wait to meet you. Your auntie Lydia went shopping and bought a ton of clothes and little socks and shoes which I still find amazing because I don't understand how anyone's feet can be that small" he gushed, moving his hand from tracing hearts to making different shapes along her skin, "they're tiny and so cute, she bought all these different colours too - green, pink, blue, yellow, and don't tell your mommy this but she also sneaked in a mets baby grow - but _shhhh_ , our secret, your mommy can never know"

Kayla bit back her smile of delight, trying her hardest to stay still and to not ruin this moment. She knew Stiles had a tendency to talk to the baby but most of the time it was when she was sleeping and she only knew that because she would wake up and Stiles' ear would be pressed to her bump, falling asleep as he whispered tender words to their baby.

"And uncle Scott went and got a little wolf suit, said it was too ironic not to get even though I doubt you'll be a werewolf - but it's cool if you are" he added in a hurry, "I don't mind - parents acceptance and all that"

By now the kicks were just gentle little flutters, like the baby was relaxing at the sound of Stiles' voice and so was she, her body feeling like it was floating.

"But then your real auntie Malia went and ruined that moment by saying if she was still a coyote and hunting was bad she would eat you... Safe to say she won't be babysitting anytime soon" he chucked lightly, "but your bigger uncle Derek is probably the most excited. I know right? Who would've thought the sour wolf could possess actual happiness but it's true, he went and bought you the hugest teddy bear that would probably crush me so it would definitely crush you, maybe that will be your eighteenth birthday present" he hummed in afterthought, "but the point is you're so loved, and not just by your mommy and daddy but by everyone, we all love you, and when you do decide to come out and join the party... Just know.." He trailed off in a gentle whisper and she was sure his voice cracked a little, the emotion strong, "I'll be here... And I'll be the dad you need... I promise"

Even though her eyes were shut she felt the familiar burning stinging behind her lids, her bottom lip wobbling a little.

Damn these hormones and damn Stiles for making her tear up.

"Great, now I'm crying" Stiles muttered, his voice choked with emotion, "if your mommy was awake right now she would never let me live this down" he added with a chuckle, "I know you can hear me but you have no concept of what I'm saying, I could probably read to you a bunch of murder cases and you would think it was the best thing"

Another small flutter rippled along her stomach, directly under Stiles' touch.

"I guess you like my voice huh?" He murmured softly, "your mommy said that too, before we started dating... Maybe that's how we got in this position. I seduced her with my boyish quippy sassy ramblings. That's probably what happened you know. Well you do know, you were there I guess. Kinda. Sorta. Not really though... Never mind, I have no idea what I'm saying" he chuckled, "your mommy's not the only one that's tired"

The gentlest of kicks pressed against Stiles palm and she felt a smile tug at his lips as he pressed a light kiss to her bump, his breath hot and warm and oh so comforting.

"I don't really know any kid songs, something that I guess is going to change, but uh... My mom she, uh, she used to sing this to me... When I was young..." She heard him gulp, keeping his emotions in check, "she had a beautiful voice my mom... Like an angel... If she was here now she would sing this to you. But she's not... She's up there being a real Angel now, so..."

And she did peel her eyes open at that, glancing down to watch him through the hazy darkness as he shuffled closer to her bump, his large hands so warm and strong as they stroked loving circles directly over where their baby lay.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey,

You'll never know dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away"

His voice was surprisingly soft, a little husky with sleepiness and emotion but gentle, like he was humming out the most beautiful lullaby. His tone didn't carry far, he was whispering these tender words to their baby and their baby alone - he was having a dad moment, one of many she was sure.

"You told me once dear, you really loved me,

And no one else could come between us,

But now you've left me and you love another,

And you have shattered all my dreams,"

She bit down harshly on her bottom lip, choking with aching sadness at the pure raw emotion burning in his voice, how empathically he hummed out that tune and with so much meaning, his voice full of promise.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey,

You'll never know dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away"

She was scared to be a mom, she was, she didn't want to mess up but just hearing something so damn beautiful and honest spilling from her boyfriends lips to the baby they made chased away all her fears - she had Stiles, this wonderful guy that loved her and their baby, what more did she need?

"I'll always love you and make you happy,

If you will only say the same,

But if you leave me to love another,

But you'll regret it all some day,"

And in that moment she knew he wasn't just singing to the baby, their baby that had relaxed at his voice, he was singing to his mom, the mom he lost far too young.

She couldn't help it - she raised a hand, running her fingers and tangling them through his unruly hair, comforting him as much as she could. To her great relief he didn't stop singing, he carried on, relaxing against her touch.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey,

You'll never know dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away,

Please don't take my sunshine away"

And that was when she drifted off to sleep, to the surprising sound of Stiles' heavenly voice that acted like a hypnosis to her and the baby, soothing them both into bliss.

* * *

"You know what? Fuck this, fuck that and fuck you" she fumed, "fuck this whole situation and no I _won't_ calm down" she pointed a knowing finger in Stiles' direction, shutting him up immediately, "don't tell me to calm down, don't tell me to do anything"

"Kaylz-"

"No" she snapped immediately, "you can all go hell, every last one of you"

She was fuming, staring at each one of her friends in turn from where they stood in the loft- Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Derek all of them got a good dose of her Hale glare, "I hate you all"

"No you don't" Stiles answered knowingly, rolling his eyes like he was used to her aggressive pregnancy related behaviour by now, "how about you-"

" _How about you_ \- **no"** she mimicked his voice, her eyes narrowing, "you have done enough don't you think?" Laying her hand on her massive fucking bump that made her look like she was carrying quadruplets, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this position"

"Kay-" Lydia started equally calmly, like she wasnt fazed by her crankiness, "-you made that baby too, remember?" She clenched her jaw, her body tensing, "how about we get you some ice cream?" She tried tempting her, "chocolate and strawberry?"

"Oh you would all just _love_ that wouldn't you? Shut the pregnant girl up huh? Well no... _No"_ she shouted, "I am a week overdue - a fucking _week_ , I have a fucking right to be angry and I am damn well staying that way until I push this baby from my vagina, are we all clear?"

"You're terrifying" Liam gulped, taking a step back, "you are terrifying"

She narrowed her eyes at the younger boy before baring her teeth, making him jump behind Scott.

"Um... Kayla?" She turned her glare to her petite Asian friend, her jaw locked in place, "the baby will come out... eventually... I think... I hope"

"That's what you said a week ago and guess what? No baby, not even a hint of baby and I'm left looking like A FUCKING MARSHMALLOW"

"A marshmallow? Why a marshmallow?" Derek asked curiously, smirking at her anger

"BECAUSE IM ROUND AND PUFFY OKAY? OKAY? HAHA _ITS SO FUNNNNNY"_ she screamed, mocking her friends as they hid their smirks, "STOP LAUGHING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ITS PAINFUL AND UNCOMFORTABLE AND I CANT EVEN TIE MY OWN SHOES - THEY DONT EVEN HAVE MATERNITY CLOTHES BIG ENOUGH FOR THIS MAMMTH BUMP, I HAVE TO BUY DRESSES AS TOPS OTHERWISE I'D LOOK LIKE A SINGLE MOM STRIPPER... " at her friends delighted faces she turned even more red, "ITS NOT **FUNNNNNY"**

"Coyotes can have up to nineteen pups, I think you're exaggerating a bit, it's only one baby"

"Oh... Oh no Malia" Isaac groaned, "you are _so_ dead-"

"WELL IM NOT A FUCKING COYOTE AM I?" She raged, "AND IF YOU DONT SHUT YOUR MOUTH I WILL TURN YOU BACK INTO ONE AND RUN YOU OVER WITH MY CAR - _REPEATEDLY"_

Isaac sniggered, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement, "okay Hale, look-" he stepped forward despite their friends trying to grab him and pull him back, away from the danger zone that was her (apparently) "-you're a week overdue right? Well, that means that that baby is coming, really soon, could be any minute now" he carried on walking forward, his arms out in surrender, "so why don't you just relax and let nature take its course huh?" He was now in front of her, smiling lightly, but that just pissed her off royally.

"LET NATURE TAKE ITS COURSE?" She screeched, " _NATURE? **NATURE?**_ HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THIS" and with that she lifted her leg and kneed him right in the crotch so he hunched over quickly, letting out a pained noise and she almost heard his testicles jump back into his stomach.

"NOT VERY NICE IS IT?"

"Holy shit Kaylz" Stiles exclaimed, covering his mouth, "what-how-"

"Lets have sex" she interrupted him rather calmly compared to how she was before, ignoring Isaac as he limped back to their friends, "right here, right now"

His eyes widened, looking terrified, "w-what?"

"I'm a week overdue, I've tried everything from fucking yoga to the hottest spiciest peppers and chillis on the face of the earth and it hasn't worked, so that leaves one thing" her friends were astonished to say the least, staring at her like she was nuts, "your dick in my-"

" _Okay"_ Stiles interrupted nervously, cutting her off, "why would we-I mean, how would having s-e-x help you go into labour?" he spelt out, eyes glancing sideways at Derek fearfully.

"I DONT KNOW, MAYBE YOUR DICK HAS MAGICAL FUCKING PROPERTIES" she exclaimed sarcastically, "so come on"

"Whoa..." He stepped back, looking fearful for his life, "I love you Kaylz but-"

"But?" She growled, her eyes narrowing, _"but?"_

"You're uh... Kind of... Angry right now" he answered delicately, "and by angry I mean like you could possibly kill someone and I really don't want that someone to be me so..."

"Oh okay" she rolled her eyes, "so it's okay for us to have sex and put me in this position but you won't have sex to help me get out of it?"

"Uh..."

"Fine, whatever, _Isaac_ " the said boy widened his eyes as she said his name.

"What? No... _**No**_ " he looked at Stiles in equal shock and terror, "even if I wanted to, which I definitely do _not_ by the way, I'm pretty sure you broke me" he was still holding his crotch in pain, "and why you picking on me?"

"Averaging your height and the size of your shoes I'm estimating your penis size as more than adequate to hit the spot and put me in labour" she said shamelessly, "and don't look at me like that. It's not like I can get pregnant again"

Stiles was staring at her like he had never seen her before, his eyes wide and shocked, "Kaylz... What?"

" _What?_ " She snapped, "my body feels like it's dying from the inside out, don't take it personally. Though if we are being picky I did ask you, you turned me down remember?"

"My shoe size?" Isaac interrupted before Stiles could reply back, "what-uh-what does that have to do with the size of my, uh, my... You know?"

"Your penis? You can say it you know, we're all growns up here"

"I'm not" Liam raised his hand tenderly, "I'm only-"

"You have your very own penis too kid, don't pretend you haven't put it to use-"

"Kayla-"

"-with your hand" she continued shamelessly, "and shoe size supposedly equals genitalia size, don't know if it's true"

Almost all at once all the guys in the room glanced down at their feet making the girls roll their eyes.

"Um... Huh-" Stiles just smirked proudly before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, "-nevermind, we'll find another way to put you in labour, maybe try another chilli?"

She sighed at that, deflating almost immediately, "Would it help if I told you your penis size is quite possibly larger than Isaac's?"

"Normally? Yes" Stiles chuckled, flushing a deep red as he avoided Derek's glare, "come take a seat and relax, maybe that's something you need to do"

She nodded in acceptance, her anger dissipating into tiredness as she moved forward but almost immediately stopped as a painful tug clenched at her stomach, the pain all too familiar and a wet tricking running down her legs.

"What?" Stiles asked, eyeing her up warily, "are you going to start shouting again?"

She didn't say anything, just allowed her eyes to widen as she placed a hand on her bump and froze, gulping loudly.

"Holy shit"

"What?"

"Holy fucking shit"

"Kaylz, what?"

"Crap"

"Oh my god what?" Stiles rushed out, panicked, "what? You're scaring me, and by scaring I mean terrifying"

She gulped again only this time louder, her green eyes widening, "I think... I think my waters just broke"

"B-Broke? As in they broke because you're in labour broke or is it something else?" Stiles asked, stilling and staring at her in shock.

"Well I don't think i peed myself" she exclaimed, "I can control my own bladder y'kn-ahhh... OWWWW... Ow" she immediately hunched over as a pain twisted in her stomach, "okay, no, it's definitely labour, this is definitely labour pains"

"But-but-but... Already?" Stiles exclaimed as Lydia started beaming widely and Derek looked ready to pass out, "as in now-now? No way... No way-"

"IM A WEEK OVERDUE YOU IDIOT" she raged, sucking in a sharp breath, "oh god-"

"Finally" Lydia exclaimed, practically skipping over to her, "I thought this baby would never come - Derek, you're driving, Isaac grab her bag, Kira call Melissa and Stiles... Breathing would be a good thing"

"I can't breathe" he muttered, "holy crap-"

"You can't breathe? YOU CANT? Oh my god... I can't do this" she muttered in realisation, grabbing Lydia's arms tightly, "Lyds I can't do this"

"Yes you can" her best friend immediately soothed, "you're strong and you're brave and giving birth will seem easy compared to the stuff you've been through... You can do it, I believe in you"

"I don't believe in me" she muttered, "I don't wanna push a baby from my vagina"

"It can't stay tucked up in you forever Kay... Your baby wants to meet you" she stared over at Stiles, "both of you"

Stiles was as white as ghost as he stumbled over to them, looking ready to faint, "Lydia's right-"

"Aren't I always?"

"-you can do this... We can do this"

Oh fuck.

 **A/n) eeeeek hope you all liked, I did, haha and please please review they mean the world, see you next time X**


	3. Chapter 3 - Labour pains

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me, thank you to VampirePrincess11, suntan140, 1Embrace The Crazy, guest, Vcarp1993, linda96 and m for reviewing, I love you all, hope you liked X**

"I WANT A REFUND" she screamed, "I DID **NOT** SIGN UP FOR THIS"

"Baby you're doing great-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME" she interrupted loudly, "KEEP YOU AND YOUR DICK 5000 FEET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CHOP IT OFF"

"Heh... Colourful threats" Stiles observed, "but this is a hospital, the coma ward is right next to us, maybe keep to our inside voices Hm?"

She snapped her head to the side, narrowing her eyes, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WAKE THEM UP?" And he flinched back, eyes widening as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"At this rate... Yes"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Ice chips" Lydia sing songed as she swayed into the room, a bright smile on her face as she handed Kayla a plastic cup filled to the brim with them, "gotta keep hydrated"

She said nothing as she grabbed the cup from Lydia, sending Stiles a heated sideways glare as she did so, her whole body aching as she sat up in the bed because nothing felt comfy right now, nothing at all.

She had only been in labour for the last half hour and she was already so fucking done.

"What's with all the shouting?" Lydia enquired with a smirk, "your contractions aren't that bad yet are they?"

"HE IS BEING A GOD DAMN PAIN IN THE ASS IS WHY - " _the coma ward is right next to us"_ she mimicked childishly, screwing her face up as she did so, "I'll put you in a coma if you're not careful"

Lydia bit her lip, holding back her chuckles as Stiles just shrugged like 'well, it's true' - and honestly, these two were something else that's for sure.

"How about we concentrate on getting this baby out safely first then you can follow through on all your threats" Lydia smiled, gently resting a hand over her friends' leg, "take some ice chips, they'll help"

Kayla obeyed, taking in a large mouthful and crunching through them loudly and Stiles just gave Lydia a wide eyed look as if to say 'how is she nice to you? _So_ not fair'

"I didn't get her pregnant" she whispered with a smirk, "you're her baby daddy, hence, you get the abuse"

"Where's everyone else?" Kayla asked relatively calmly compared to a minute beforehand, "did they leave?"

"They're just outside, I think they're all too scared to come in"

"Scared? why?" Kayla frowned, "I'm wearing a nightgown, I'm not going to flash them my vagina"

"I think what Lydia meant was-"

"A MIND READER NOW ARE YOU?" Kayla demanded, cheeks flushing.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and looked at Lydia like 'see? I have to deal with this, god help me'

"Childbirth is a sensitive subject" Lydia said delicately, "they don't want to intrude"

No that totally wasn't it - Lydia was the only one brave enough out of the whole damn pack to enter the war zone because they heard her screams and shouts and didn't want a punch to the nose from a very irritable, very hot headed Hale that was in labour. They had faced countless stuff, been close to death hundreds of time, but her friends were scared of this.

"Hmmm" Kayla shrugged, "whatever, but I'm not shy"

Wasn't that true.

A gentle tap sounded at the door and they all glanced up as a young man entered, smiling shyly, dressed in the usual white coat and scrubs.

Lydia literally saw Kayla's whole expression change to confusion, "I think you might be lost, we don't want any Boy Scout cookies"

The doctor, who Lydia had to admit was pretty young looking but really attractive with his large blue eyes and scruffy dark hair, just allowed his eyes to widen as he chuckled forcefully, trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"No no Miss Hale, I'm your doctor... Doctor Miles"

"You look twelve" Kayla stated with no shame, "have you even seen a vagina before?"

Doctor Miles blushed faintly, trying for a bright smile, "I majored in midwifery Miss Hale, I know female anatomy"

"That doesn't change the fact you look twelve"

"Kayla" Stiles whispered warningly, " _please_ , let's try going an hour where you don't insult someone"

"How about you grow a uterus" she shot back in irritation, narrowing her eyes.

"One of those faces" the doctor interrupted before a bickering match could take place, "I graduated college late last year... But I am confused as to why they appointed me multiple births, I mainly deal with singlets"

'Wrong thing to say', Lydia almost said with a smirk as she saw Kayla's jaw clench, her face flushing with a bright red surge of anger and Stiles noticed, actually taking a step back for protection.

"I AM _**NOT**_ HAVING MULTIPLE BABIES FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST YOU USELESS _TWIT_ " she exploded in such an ungraceful Kayla like fashion, "ONE IS ENOUGH"

" _Oh_... Oh sorry" Doctor Miles winced, "I just assumed because of your size-"

'Another wrong thing to say', Lydia laughed in her head, bowing her head to stop her chuckles.

"WELL YOU ASSUMED _**WRONG"**_ Kayla screamed, laying a hand over her bump that stuck out like a... Well, it just stuck out, her marshmallow analogy from before more accurate than ever.

"My apologies Miss Hale" the doctor bustled over, obviously trying to change the subject before he got his head torn off, "and you must be the father" holding out his hand to Stiles.

Stiles glanced up, his eyes widening, "what? No, _boyfriend"_ he corrected, "I'm her boyfriend, I don't look that old yet"

Lydia was just about to face palm herself, shaking her head as she chucked to herself.

The doctors expression froze, already dreading this entire situation, "father of the baby" he clarified as Stiles 'ahhhh'd' in realisation, shaking his hand back, "well you assumed _that_ right" Stiles added, "sorry, nerves are shot"

"Would it be okay if I checked what was going on?" Doctor Miles asked, "just to find out how many centimetres you're dilated"

Lydia could tell Kayla was still pissed about the whole 'sizing' incident, the icy look kind of gave that away.

"I guess so, only if it's- _whoa_... Hold the **FUCK UP"** she exclaimed loudly, eyes widening to the size of saucers, "what the holy fuck are those?"

The doctor froze as he pulled over the silver metal table covered in medical instruments, "my equipment"

"THEY LOOK LIKE TORTURE DEVICES"

"They're perfectly safe, I assure you"

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD SAY THAT - YOU HAVE A DICK THAT WILL NOT GET RIPPED APART BY A JURASSIC SIZED BABY, NO WAY IN HELL MATE"

"Feet on the stirrups please"

Kayla huffed but obeyed, not looking one bit pleased as she maneourved herself to a more comfortable position, placing her feet on the raised platforms while glaring at the young doctor.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Oh _yes_ , I feel as though I'm relaxing at the beach with my cocktail" she snapped sarcastically, raising her cup full of ice chips, "cheers"

Lydia snorted as Stiles bit his lip in amusement while the doctor gulped nervously, starting to look fearful for his life - quite rightly so, Lydia thought, a pissed off and in pain Kayla was _not_ to be taken lightly.

"And while we're at it, do these things have to placed like this?" She grumbled, straining her neck to glance past her bump at her spread legs placed on the stirrups, "what ya trying to do? Pull my vagina to my knees?"

The doctor snapped on his white gloves, "it won't be for long Miss Hale, just so I can get a proper look"

"Huh" she huffed displeasedly, crossing her arms over her chest and resting them on her bump, "have you ever heard the likes?"

She was peering up at Stiles and Lydia, rolling her eyes. But just as she glanced back down she went as white as a ghost and winced, her face screwing up.

"Oh... Ow... _**Ow**_ , contraction" she gasped, "ow, _motherfucker_ these things hurt"

Stiles immediately slipped into 'worried and have no idea what the hell to do' mode, flapping past Lydia to Kayla's bedside, his limbs having their very own spaz attack

"Oh my god, what do I do? Can I do something? Is it supposed to hurt like this? What's going on?" He rattled off questions, sweat beads trailing down the side of his forehead, "holy mother of god I think I'm going to puke"

Wasn't the best thing he could say.

Kayla was panting heavily, grasping the bed sheets for dear life, "you can _not_ knock me up again you _twit_ " she exclaimed, hunching forward, "give me your hand"

"W-What? My hand?" Stiles frowned, glancing down at his hand, "why do you need my hand?"

"SO I CAN FUCKING _**BREAK IT"**_ she screamed, yanking his hand towards her so he stumbled against the bed rails, gripping it so tightly his skin turned white and her nails left marks on the back of his hand.

"Ow" he muttered, wincing loudly, "you have a tight grip"

"You haven't felt _NOTHING YET"_ she screwed her eyes shut, giving a few more pants before the contraction passed, "I hate you right now Stiles, I hate you so much" she breathed out, leaning back against the pillows.

"Kinda figured, what with the screaming and the physical trauma caused" she threw him a dirty look as he tried to withdraw his hand, her eyes narrowing like 'don't you even dare think about it', "or you can keep it" he smiled nervously, letting her continue to tug at his hand, "that's chill too"

"I'm just going to take a look Miss Hale, you might feel a slight tug as I-"

"AW HELL NO" she screamed, yanking Stiles with her as she sat up, "PUT THE WEAPON DOWN"

The doctor froze, eyes going wide as he stared at Kayla's killer look, "it's just a speculum, I need it to open up your vagina to check the cervix"

"I don't give a rats ass what it's used for" she exclaimed, "it looks like a kitchen utensil, and no kitchen utensil is going up my vagina, are we clear?"

The doctor gaped, obviously not used to dealing with patients quite so aggressive, "um... It's necessary-"

Lydia interuppted before the poor doc dug himself into a deeper hole, leaning over the side to gently touch Kayla's raised knee.

"Honey, I'm right here watching and can promise you he's only trying to help" she soothed, "the quicker you do it, the quicker it's done"

Kayla frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the doctor, "fine - in and out, got it?"

"Crystal clear" he gulped, leaning down to get to work and as Kayla just winced a little like it was a mild inconvenience to have a massive metal torture device stuck up her vagina, Stiles actually flinched, craning his neck to see what the doc was up to.

"What you doing? Why are you down there like that? How is that- _holy God"_ he cut himself off, screwing his face up as he leaned over Kayla, watching what the doctor was doing upside down, "that's not right, why would anyone- _ **whoa"**_ he exclaimed loudly, "babe, You can totally break my hand if you want because what he is doing to your vagina right now looks freakily unnatural and seriously painful"

Kayla glared, tugging Stiles back harshly so he stumbled and fell against the bed railings, "quit looking at my vagina"

"What? Why? I've seen it all before"

"HENCE HOW WE GOT IN THIS POSITION" she screamed angrily, "and once this is all over you will be going no where _near_ it do you understand?"

"Uh..."

"My vagina is _off_ limits to you" She pointed an accusatory finger in his face.

"But Lydia can see it"

Lydia could and let her tell you something - she had never been so happy to not be pregnant before.

"I DIDNT SLEEP WITH LYDIA TO GET PREGNANT _DUMBASS_ " she shouted, "AND FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WOULD YOU _HURRY UP_ DOWN THERE" she hollered to the top of the doctors' head, "BEFORE I SHOVE THAT SPECULUM UP YOUR ASS AND SEE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE IT"

The doc immediately popped back up, his eyes wide with fear, "uh... All done, you're uh-you're-" he looked seriously freaked out, like he was preparing himself to deliver news that would no doubtedly get him killed, "you're only one centimetre di-"

 **"WHAT?"** Kayla demanded, "WHAT THE _**HELL**_ DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

He wrung his hands together nervously, "your cervix has only dilated a centimetre which means-"

"WHICH MEANS IM GOING TO **KILL** SOMEONE" she shouted and the next thing Lydia knew the doctor was stumbling back as he held his nose, Kayla's bare foot colliding with it with such force it caused blood to pool from both his nostrils.

" _Oh my god_ Kaylz" Stiles exclaimed in panic, "you can't go around kicking people"

"You'll be next if you're not careful"

"Ease up on the threats babe, although it's hot we do need someone to deliver our baby"

"Lydia can do it" Kayla exclaimed as the doc practically flew from the room, "can't you Lydia?"

"Uh..." Lydia hummed, shrugging a shoulder, "technically maybe but I really think you need-"

"Sorted" Kayla interuppted, kicking away the stirrups and laying her legs flat on the bed, wincing as she did so, "that's sorted"

Stiles was staring down at Kayla in shocked and panicked awe, his eyes wide with fear and terror but before he could say anything someone popped their head around the door, knocking on the wood.

"Is it, uh, safe to come in?" The sheriff smiled awkwardly, "I saw the doctor leave... I'm assuming the nose bleed was down to you"

"He was asking for it" Kayla replied, "and if he comes back I'll kick him again, this time where it really hurts"

"You're doing great sweetheart, we're all out there rooting for you" he smiled widely this time, "i can't wait to meet my grandkid"

"Well, when it comes tearing from my vagina you'll hear" Kayla nodded before she winced again, grabbing ahold of Stiles' hand and yanking it to her chest, "owwwww... Oh... Ow, uhhhh... Another one"

Lydia bounced around to Kayla's other side, smoothing her hair away from her damp forehead, "you're doing really good, just remember your breathing, the stuff we went over together"

Kayla nodded, her face screwed up as she let out muffled sounds of pain, digging her nails into Stiles' hand.

"Yeah- _yes_ , breathing" Stiles exclaimed, "keep breathing, _just_ like that, in-out, in-out, in-out-"

"SHUT UP" Kayla screamed, "JUST **STOP** TALKING TO ME"

But as soon as the contraction was over she collapsed back against the pillows, breathing heavily and staring up at him apologetically.

"Im sorry... Please don't shut up, I like your voice" she whispered, "ignore everything I say, I don't mean it"

He smiled, hovering next to her as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head, "babe, you have a free pass to scream and shout at me all you want, you're doing the hard work, you're... You're bringing our baby into the world... If you need someone to be your punching I can totally be that"

She laughed, glancing down at the hand of his she was holding, "if you keep being this sweet I'm going to cry, damn hormones" they both chuckled as he pressed his head against hers, "thank you"

"For what?"

She sniffed, glancing up at him with emotion shining in her eyes, "for still being here even though I almost broke your hand"

"Ive seen what is going on in your vagina right now and trust me Kaylz, you could break my hand a hundred times and it wouldn't come close to your pain so take it when you need it... It's all I can do anyway"

"It's enough" she smiled, "plus I don't ban you from my vagina, if you wanna see your baby born that's fine, though I am warning you it will be bloody and horrifying and disgusting and you will probably most likely faint"

"Probably" he agreed with a small laugh, "but it would be so worth it... Seeing what we made..."

She raised a hand, placing it over his cheek, "I love you Stiles"

"I love you... _Both_ of you" he corrected and the sheriff and Lydia just smiled at each other from across the room, both thinking the exact same thing.

'This peace would _definitely_ not last long'

 **A)n a little short but it's really late now haha plus next chapter will be long and so fun omg haha hope you like and please please review, see you next time X**


	4. Chapter 4 - So worth it

_**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me.**_

Lydia was right - the peace definitely did _not_ last long.

In between the contractions Kayla would apologise for shouting and screaming the place down, her mood swings making her cry one moment and then start laughing the next.

"I have been here SEVEN FUCKING HOURS WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME"

Stiles nodded quickly as Kayla was grabbing and tugging at his hand, thinking exactly the same thing, "someone, anyone, _please"_

Doctor Raymond, currently their third doctor (don't ask what Kayla did to the second but let's just say it involved an IV line and mild strangulation) stood at the foot of the bed after the examination.

"You're still only three centimetres dilated-"

"THEN HURRY IT THE FUCK UP. I WANT A MACDONALDS" she hollered, "ICE CHIPS ARE FROZEN WATER. WATER AS IN **NOT** FOOD. I NEED MY DAMN FOOD"

"I'm afraid you can't eat anything, just in case you need a c-section or-"

"Oh you are so lucky I'm here and you're over there" Kayla snapped, "because so help me god I would happily take these tools and carve you up like a damn pumpkin"

"Take some gas and air" the doctor advised, dealing with this situation relatively calmly, his experience in the field helping him with this, "it will help with the uncomfortableness"

"Uncom-UNCOMFORTABLENESS?" She shrieked, " _ **UNCOMFORTABLENESS?"**_

"Pain" the doctor corrected, wisely taking a discreet step backwards, "it should ease the pain"

" _SHOULD?"_

"I'll be going now" he nodded formatively, his composure slipping a little, "I'll be back to check on you in an hour"

"DROP DEAD"

"Oh my god Kaylz..." Stiles face palmed himself, "labour is seriously making you insane"

She shrugged, not concerned, "I'll slip you ten dollars if you sneak me in a Macdonalds"

"Wha-no" he shook his head, "that's, like, against the rules"

"When do you abide by the rules?"

"Since my girlfriend is in labour and it's honestly the most terrifying thing I've ever seen and I don't want to complicate things"

Kayla frowned, "twenty dollars?"

"No"

"Thirty?"

"Still no Kaylz"

"Fifty?" she bargained, "please... I need my Big Mac with fries and hash browns, I need it Stiles" she emphasised, "and the ice cream and coffee and the pancakes with syrup and chocolate sauce... Oh my god, I'm starving"

"Sorry baby" he cringed, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, "but once this is all over I will treat you to the biggest Macdonalds meal ever, how does that sound?"

"Like you're being unfreakishly responsible and it's slightly terrifying"

"Well-" he chuckled, perching himself at the side of her bed when it was clear her mood was somewhat balanced and not psychotically insane like all the other times, "-I'm going to be a dad soon, figured I should start now" he gently and cautiously reached out and placed a hand on her bump, his face breaking out into a wide smile, "she's kicking"

"Yeah..." She glanced down, feeling the strong flutters hitting her ribs and side, "being stubborn staying in there... Why won't she come out already? My mom's labour was only an hour, Jane's was three, it has to be soon right?"

She peered up at him anxiously, subconscious fears and doubts spreading through her veins.

"And it will be" he nodded, "three centimetres dilated is... Well, you know it's... Yeah-"

"I'm no where near giving birth Stiles... Three centimetres is nothing"

"It's a start" he smiled, "and I'll be here no matter how long it takes"

"You have to sleep sometime Stiles"

"Not if you're not" he smirked, "plus I couldn't sleep anyway - someone has to stop you from getting arrested for assault"

"Oh ha-ha" she rolled her eyes just as a gentle knock tapped on the door and Isaac wandered in, glancing around cautiously and looking kindly disturbed, "is it safe or do I need some sort of battle armour?"

"It's safe" Stiles assured with a laugh, "...for now"

"So you didn't kill this doc then?" Isaac laughed loudly, happily loping over to her other side when the coast was clear, "kicking, strangulation, what's next?" He asked jokingly but Kayla just looked up at him with a calm facade, her eyes strangely serious, "decapitation"

"Uh... I really hope you're joking there Hale"

"My vagina is on fire, I'm in no mood to joke"

Isaac gulped loudly, sharing a wide eye glance with the Stiles, "uh... Yeah... Don't do that, bad idea there Hale"

"Would you rather I decapitate you then?"

"Um... Definitely not" Isaac took a step back, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder, "never mind, I'm just going to go-"

Kayla exploded into a fit of the giggles, reaching out to drag him back, "I'm joking Lahey, jeez, don't pee your pants, I'm not that scary" still holding his hand tightly, "thanks for coming"

"No problem, well... We've all been out there the entire time but I only just got the balls to come in"

"Lydia pushed you in didn't she?" Kayla's asked knowingly, holding back her chuckles.

"She totally did, and for a small person she's strong as hell"

"Tell me about it" Kayla laughed but was still touched by her friends' appearance, "so uh..." She glanced at Stiles briefly before gently tugging Isaac over to her, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "how much will it take for you to make your cute ass get me a Macdonalds? I'm open to discussion"

"Uh... Are you supposed to eat?"

"Do you want me to starve?" She shot back quietly, well aware Stiles was looking between them suspiciously.

Isaac chuckled, pulling back to smile at her, "bribing me won't work Hale, I know the rules"

"Damn you" she whispered, "did Stiles tell you to say this?" She looked at Stiles, "did you make him say that?"

Stiles chuckled, "I've made everyone aware of your possible bribing"

"As if knocking me up wasn't bad enough now you take away my food... Why have I not dumped you yet?"

Stiles just rolled his eyes, reaching out to rub her knee, "because you love me"

"You're testing that" she smirked as Isaac started chuckling to himself and they both turned to look at him in confusion.

"Sorry it's just... It's just-" he muttered between laughs, "-you're both so whipped it's kinda funny"

"Shut up" she grumbled, "am not"

"Are not"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Oh shit... I think I feel another contraction coming"

Isaac's eyes widened like she had just said she was going to deliver the kid right here and now, his posture stiffening, "uh... W-Why?"

"Why?" She exclaimed, starting to breathe heavily through the pain that was building up, "because apparently my vagina has to open ten fucking centimetres to push through a baby the size of watermelon, is that enough of an explanation for you?"

"Uh... Noted" Isaac nodded, "I'm just going to-"

"No you're not" she grabbed a fistful of tee before he could escape, yanking him back over to her bedside, "don't even _think_ about it Lahey"

She gritted her teeth, screwing her face up as the painful tugs knotted in her lower stomach, still not letting go of Isaac's clothing, "holy shit... Someone needs to make this STOP RIGHT NOW"

"STOP IT, SOMEONE STOP IT" Isaac hollered, staring at her in panic as Stiles just flapped about next to her, everyone in this room about as useless as each other when it came to childbirth.

"Ahhhh... Urghhhhh... Gahhhh..." She raised her knees to curl her toes into the bed, jiggling her legs to try and take focus off the blinding pain, "this kid better be worth it"

"Uh... Um... Saw just a bit too much of you there Hale"

This contraction was much longer than all the others and doubly as painful, sending her irritation through the roof as she whipped her head to state sideways at Isaac, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT?!"

"Uh... No... No you really don't but you probably should, these hormones are just making you a little crazy"

And that was how Isaac ended up sprawled over the floor, unconscious.

"Huh..." She laid her hand over her bump as the contraction warned off, smiling up at Stiles, "I totally think violence is the new pain relief"

Safe to say he looked thoroughly terrified.

* * *

When she hit the twenty hour mark you would think it would all be over now wouldn't you?

Well, it wasn't. It was _very very_ far from being over.

"SEVEN CENTIMETRES. WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN ONLY SEVEN CENTIMETRES?"

They were now on their fourth doctor. Poor doctor Raymond ended up with a broken nose after she head butted him but this doctor, doctor Clark, was a female.

"I know it's frustrating" the doc soothed, "and we are guessing it will be a twenty four hour plus labour but try and stay calm and keep breathing in the gas and air, it will help"

"THIS GAS AND AIR IS ABOUT AS WEAK AS A GRANDMAS HEART, I WANT THE STRONG STUFF. GIVE ME THE STRONG STUFF"

"We can't Miss Hale, we've been over this"

"IM GOING TO SUE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE"

The doc just smiled, hugging the clip board to her chest, "try and stay calm and comfortable and I'll be back to check on you soon. Don't worry"

"Don't worry" Kayla mimicked, rolling her eyes as the doc left, "i'd like to see how that _bitch_ would like it if I told her that when she was in labour... What a nerve"

Stiles was still standing next to the bed, his eyes bloodshot and wide as he had drunk about ten coffees in a row, his nerves fried and his demeanour jumpy.

"I'm freaked out... I'm seriously freaking out" he exclaimed, "I can't-what's-I can't believe-is this actually happening?" He turned to her with wide eyes, "are we seriously going to have a baby?"

"Eventually... When she decides to FUCKING COME OUT" she screamed, the pain and uncomfortableness now just making her irritated.

"This... This isn't a dream?"

"If it is it's been a terribly long one... Maybe you're in a coma" she shrugged, slowly turning over on her side to try and get rid of the pain in her lower back.

"I'm... I'm really going to be a dad?"

She blinked through the layer of sweat that was stinging her eyes, her hair matted to her forehead as she sent him an unimpressed stare.

"Yes Stiles we are going to be parents, where have you been?"

He was panicking now, the fact that she had only three centimetres to go making him unravel, "the baby is coming... She's really going to come?"

"YES" she exclaimed, gritting her teeth to breathe through the constant pain, "NOW SHUT UP AND GIVE ME YOUR HAND"

But no such luck - he dropped to the floor like a stone.

Fainted.

What an asshole.

"URGHHH" she exclaimed in annoyance, "when you wake up I'm going to _CASTRATE YOU"_

* * *

"You've done thirty hours Kayla, you can do another while" the doctor encouraged, "I can see the head"

"YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO" she screamed loudly, huffing and puffing as she felt like she was slowly getting torn and cut apart, "WHOEVER SAID LABOUR WAS BEAUTIFUL WAS EITHER HIGH AS FUCK OR DIDN'T HAVE A VAGINA-OWWWWW" she threw her head back into the pillows as another contraction hit her, hardly any time between them now, "I can't do this... Don't make me do this"

"Yes you can" Stiles encouraged, wiping her head with a cool face cloth as she tried to choke back her muffled cries of pain and frustration, "you can do anything... You're so close Kayla, I promise"

She stared up at him pitifully as he jerked about, trying to wipe the sweat from her face and help hold her bent leg to her chest at the same time, multi tasking at its finest, "Stiles... I really can't do this" she shook her head, "I-I can't"

She was exhausted and in pain, her whole body feeling like it was giving up on her.

"I know you can" he whispered, wiping the cool cloth down her neck, "and once it's all done you can sleep and have the biggest Macdonalds ever, fries and all" he laughed, bobbing his head encouragingly, "but you have to keep pushing... You know what the doc said"

Yes... Yes she did. Because the baby was now at her cervix if she stopped pushing then they would have to pull her out and the longer the baby remained there, unmoving, the bigger the chance of not enough oxygen getting to the brain.

Of course there was no contest. She would push, as simple as that.

She nodded, despite the pain it caused her, and slowly pushed herself up on her elbows, sweat trickling off her body.

"Okay... Okay..." She cringed, face screwing up as another contraction hit her and it felt like her whole lower body was on fire, "but I need Lydia"

"What?"

"LYDIAAAAAAAA" she screamed at the top of her lungs, letting go some of the pain assaulting her and just a couple of seconds later a head of strawberry blonde hair appeared around the edge do the door.

"Yeah?"

She sniffed, gasping for breath, "please get in here and help us"

Lydia suddenly broke out into a wide grin, her eyes excited, "I thought you would never ask"

She rushed in, knowingly heading over to Kayla's other side and immediately set to work, grabbing the face cloth from Stiles' grip, "you deal with the important stuff, I've got this" she patted the cloth against her forehead as Stiles just nodded, his arm tightening around her raised leg as he pushed some loose sweaty hair away from her eyes, letting his fingers run through the damp strands to soothe her.

"You can do this" he muttered supportively, "I know you can"

"On the next contraction I need you to push Kayla" the doctors' head popped up, "we're not far off"

Somehow that was both terrifying but exciting at the same time.

Just a couple of seconds later the nerve splitting tugging returned, so intense it made her vision blur but she tried to focus on Stiles and Lydia whispering words of encouragement in her ear and that helped root her to the spot otherwise she was scared she might pass out from sheer exhaustion and that would not be good for their baby. She needed to just do a little while longer. Her baby needed her to just push a few more times.

The bed was at a forty five degree angle so she wasn't laying nor sitting but her back was supported enough that when she pushed she didn't have to move.

The urge to push was overwhelming so she did, screaming as she did so and grabbing Lydia's small hand so tightly she was sure she was almost breaking it, her other hand tightening around Stiles' that was hooked underneath her knee, her teeth gritted.

"That's it" Stiles exclaimed, dropping his hand from her hair to rub the back of her shoulders encouragingly, "that's my girl. See? I knew you could do it"

"ARGHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OWWWWWWWWWW" was all she responded with, entire body flushing with heat as Stiles not so subtly inclined his head down, his eyes widening.

"HOLY SHIT" he exclaimed, "there is _actually_ a little person coming out of you right now... That head in _fricking_ massive, is that normal?" He asked the doctor, "I mean, it's not some kind of alien imposter is it? Surely no head can be that big... Or is it just because I'm not used to seeing heads in her vagina?"

" _Stiles_ " Lydia hissed, patting the cool cloth down Kayla's chest, "not helping"

"Right. Sorry" he apologised, going back to tightening his grip around her leg, "but seriously it's like you're giving birth to a toddler"

She sent him a glare, her jaw clenching, "do you _want_ me to punch you?"

Stiles' eyes bugged from his chest but he just silently shook his head, gulping noisily.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, head dizzy and heavy, hips aching with a deep pain as the baby pushed through them and for the millionth time she cursed her narrow hips that were so not made for childbirth.

"Keep pushing on every contraction Kayla"

'Yeah yeah' she felt like snarking at the doctor but didn't have time for her sass because another contraction did hit her full force, her body feeling like it got hit by a bus or dropped off the Empire State Building or even quite possibly both at the same time.

She screamed, face flushing as she used every ounce of energy she had and then some she didn't.

Childbirth was definitely not made for the weak.

"Well done Kay" Lydia praised, wiping the side of her neck with the cloth and smiling widely at her, "you're doing amazingly, so _so_ good _isn't_ she Stiles?"

Lydia sent Stiles an obvious look, nodding down to Kayla.

"Yes, _yes_ " he exclaimed just a little bit too enthusiastically, "I don't know how you're doing it but you're doing it and that's seriously freaking awesome and- _oh my god"_ he interrupted himself, "that's... Is that shoulders?"

"What?" Kayla gasped, "shoulders? What?"

She glanced sideways at Lydia, her best friend who always had all the answers.

"Yeah... Kay it's definitely shoulders" Lydia was near tearing up as she confirmed that for her, "the tiniest pair of shoulders I've ever seen"

Kayla felt tears pressing themselves forward at that, happiness making her tummy flip and veins almost burst with pride.

Her best friend then dropped the cloth and copied Stiles, hooking her hand under Kayla's knee and helping support it to her chest, not complaining as Kayla grabbed and tugged at her hand.

"All together okay? All of us"

Stiles nodded, agreeing with Lydia as he swooped down to press the softest yet quickest kiss to her lips, his eyes so bright and excited and loving.

"I love you Kaylz" he whispered gently, "so much... And... And-" he had to stop and try and compose himself as tears clung to his eyelashes, his bottom lip wobbling with emotion, "-I love this baby so much already... _Our_ baby... And... And I just... We should get married"

Her and Lydia weren't expecting that, both their gazes immediately swivelling to Stiles in shock.

"W-W-What?" She stuttered, blinking as sweat seeped into her eyes, "what did you just say?"

But he didn't have time to answer as she had to push again, her body jerking as she was sure she felt something tear or pull in her hip, the pain sharp and excruciating but it was drowned out by the fire and pressure building up as the baby got pushed out a little more, her scream reverberating off every wall.

"Let's get married" Stiles exclaimed as her screaming died down, not even giving her chance to adjust, "after school, maybe in college or even after, I don't care when just... Just say you'll marry me"

"Are you frigging _SERIOUS_ RIGHT NOW?!" She demanded, gasping for breath as she sent him an unimpressed look, "asking me to marry you while I'm pushing your massive baby from my vagina is _not_ a good call Stiles"

"Probably not" he agreed, speaking louder as she started huffing out pained breaths "but judging by what I'm seeing we have about ten seconds until we're parents for real and I want to do it right... Say you'll marry me"

The pressure built up again and she squeezed Lydia's hand tightly, trying to muffle her screams by clenching her jaw and biting the inside of her cheek.

"I'm not marrying anyone because I have to- _AHHHHHHH_ "

"No, no, no" Stiles rushed out, near jumping up and down in excitement and nerves, wanting her to say yes before the baby came, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, both of you, or however many more kids we have-"

"WE ARE _NOT_ -AHHHHHHH-HAVING ANYMORE-AHHHHHH- ** _OWWWWW_** -KIDS"

"Okay we can discuss that later-" he dismissed with a spastic wave of his arm, "-but I want to marry you one day because of that exact reason - because I want to, because I _love_ you" he glanced down, knowing they only had a few seconds tops because _holy cow_ that was his baby halfway coming out, all covered in blood and gunk but somehow it was still one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, "Kaylz... Say yes, say you'll marry me"

She heard the desperation in his voice as she screamed so loud everyone in the hallway heard it, knowing, finally, this would be the last push. She felt that and never had she been so elated.

She grabbed both their hands as she pushed herself up, one last scream tearing from her throat.

"THEN YES - _YES_ I'LL MARRY YOU YOU IDIOT"

And just like that it was over. Done. No more. Thank fuck.

She collapsed back against the stack of pillows, squiggles of colours zig zagging across her vision and making her blink tiredly, her entire body aching.

"Wow..." Lydia muttered, gently unhooking her grip from Kayla's knee and carefully laying her leg back on the bed, "giving birth and getting engaged within seconds of eachother... You don't do things by half measures do you?"

She barely registered what she said, glancing up at Stiles as she heard a small cry from the other side of the room, the edges of her vision blurring and darkening.

"Is the-is the baby okay?" She gasped, barely able to grasp ahold of reality which was her body was aching, feeling like it had shattered apart from the inside out, her hips screaming in agony, her head fuzzy and her heart racing a million miles a minute.

Stiles had gone pale though, his jaw slackening a little and she had to nudge him gently to grab his attention - she had only heard one cry... Babies were supposed to cry a lot, why wasn't hers?

"Stiles... What-is... Our baby"

She was unable to string sentences together, her thoughts incoherent and muddled.

But to her delight Stiles then broke out into a show stopping smile, grinning down at her.

"Kaylz you... You did it"

"Did what?"

He laughed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips, not caring she was drenched in sweat or her face was flushed or even that the doctor had to place a couple of towels under her because, well, she couldn't exactly put this delicately but the baby tore some skin and she was sure she would be needing stitches but right now that was the least of her concerns.

He pulled back, eyes light with happiness.

"You did it" he repeated, "you... You..." He stopped, forcing himself to take a deep breath and steady his breathing, "Kaylz we... We have a _daughter"_

She stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, too shocked for the words to soak into her muddled brain and glanced between him and Lydia, like he was just pulling her leg. A daughter? No way.

"Are you serious?" She asked him before looking up Lydia, "is he for real?"

"Yeah" Lydia nodded, mossy green eyes shining with tears, "see for yourself"

She felt like she was floating, entire body slipping into shock but she glanced up just as the Doctor walked over to them, holding a squirming bundle of blankets out for her to take.

"That's... That's ours?" She asked, almost delirious, her eyes flicking upwards to Stiles, "I gave birth to blankets?"

Why couldn't she think properly?

He let out a loud laugh, pressing another kiss to her forehead, "try the little something in the blankets" he corrected, "Kaylz we... We have a little girl"

Huh?

She slowly shook her head, trying to snap herself from the daze she was in but couldn't seem to grasp the idea properly.

"... What?"

"It's a combination between exhaustion and blood loss" the doc reassured, "I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out soon"

It was like she was hearing her words through a window pane - muffled and echoey, like a ghost.

"But... Did I... Why's my baby not inside me anymore?"

"Because she's here" the doctor smiled, looking amused by her behaviour as she slowly and carefully placed the blanket in her tired arms, "all nine pounds eight ounces"

She felt a weight press against her chest and into her arms and glanced down. What she thought was just a bundle of blankets, maybe needing laundered or something, was really a baby but it wasn't properly wrapped up. She felt the baby's bare wet skin against her nightgown and skin and recalled something about the baby needing the mothers body heat or something but was far too out of it to remember how or why.

She blinked slowly, watching as the baby's little face screwed up, one tiny but chubby arm freeing from the blankets to stick up in the air, a little tuft of dark hair matted to her forehead, her eyes as green as emeralds.

"She's... She's..." She peaked up at Stiles and lowered her voice, nodding her head for him to lean down, "she's really purple" she whispered in his ear, "is this genetic? Are your ancestors related to barney the dinosaur or something?"

Stiles just chuckled, his eyes bright and clouding with tears of happiness as he gently reached out and with tentative fingers touched the baby's hand, playing with her small fingers.

"That'll ware off Kaylz" he reassured her, glancing down at his daughter again, "she's... God, she's so beautiful"

Kayla nodded, hugging her baby closer to her chest, "yeah... She really is isn't she?" She asked, "well with our genetics I would expect anything less"

"Modest" Stiles laughed but she could tell he was near tears, his voice coming out nasally and low which made her look up at him.

"Stiles... Are you crying?" She asked, his face looking wavey and distorted in her vision.

"No" he denied with a smile even though she could see how glassy his eyes were, his cheeks suspiciously wet, "are you?"

"No" she copied even though she could feel the salty tears running down her face, "Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, keeping his voice lowered as their baby closed her eyes, squirming and stretching. A fidgeter... Just like her mom.

"She uh... She really was worth it" she muttered, pressing a soft kiss to her daughters' head, "she's... She's perfect"

 **A)n) eeeeeeek hha I hope that was cute and funny enough for you and that you liked, please please review and I shall see you next time X**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meet our daughter

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – wow, im really super glad you have all enjoyed this thus far, it's been+ so fun to write haha x**

Lydia gazed down at the pair currently looking at their baby in awe and love, their whole focus on how she fidgeted and squirmed in the blankets and she couldn't stop the proud smile that pulled at her lips.

They did it… they actually did it. Not that she didn't believe they would, they were her best friends, she knew them better than most and knew they would pull through all the stress and the ups and downs of the past seven months but just watching their expressions she knew it was all worth it.

She quietly took a step back away from the bed, letting them have this moment as happy tears blurred her eyes.

Her best friends were parents… it seemed so surreal but yet so right.

She was wanting to say congratulations, give Kayla a big hug and tease Stiles over not passing out, already thinking of all the ways she could spoil this baby rotten but she stayed quiet, not wanting to impose on the tranquillity of the moment. Seven months of knowing, of preparation, of worry, of dealing with people's comments about being 'teen parents' and how they 'wouldn't be able to handle it', that they were 'just kids themselves'; thirty hours of pain and exhaustion and helplessness, the two of them deserved some peaceful moments as a new family.

With a beaming smile on her face she slowly slipped out of the room, hovering over the threshold and glancing once more at her friends, watching as Kayla adjusted the weight of her daughter in her arms, hugging her close to her body for warmth and Stiles perching himself next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder to hold her into his side as he kissed the side of Kayla's head, his eyes bright but cheeks wet with tears of awe.

And Lydia didn't know how to describe it other than perfect. It was perfect. They were perfect. Everything was **perfect.**

She quietly closed the door behind her, strolled across the busy corridor and walked into the visitor's lounge that was crowded with their friends and family, all eagerly awaiting news. This baby was only a couple of minutes old and she already had the hearts of everyone in this room.

She was sure her face would stick like this if she didn't stop smiling but she couldn't help it, her happiness felt infinite and unstoppable, her veins burning bright with love. As soon as the door opened everyone snapped their heads up and stood up, eagerness and anticipation morphed on their expressions.

"She did it" Lydia opened with, still in shock over what she had witnessed but her smile didn't waver, if anything it got bigger, "They did it" her cloudy eyes found the Sheriff standing opposite her, his face slack with awe and wondering, "Congratulations Sheriff… you have a granddaughter" there really was no easy way to say that without shocking someone, "And she is so beautiful… the greenest eyes, just like Kayla, and Stiles' lips. Unfortunately, she seems to have inherited both her parent's inability to stay still" She joked, chuckling as she did so as she remembered the little girl twisting and squirming in the blankets and knew she would grow up exactly like Kayla and Stiles – fidgety and hard to tame, they would no doubt have their hands full come teenage years.

The sheriff was still staring at her in shock as all their friends burst into grins and laughs of delight, even Derek, the sourwolf, smiled so wide it looked like his face was split in two.

"A… A granddaughter?" The sheriff spluttered as Scott took a step forward and squeezed his shoulder in congrats, Melissa on the other side slipping a hand into his for support as she smiled, "I do?"

Lydia just nodded as Kira bounced her way over and gave her a tight hug and she could feel her friend's excitement ricocheting throughout the small room, "Yeah… Thirty hours and nine pounds eight ounces later"

"Nine pounds eight ounces?" Isaac piped up as he clapped Derek on the back, "No wonder she was screaming"

They all chuckled and for the first time in a long while everyone looked genuinely happy, like nothing could burst the bubble they were in.

"And she's healthy?" The sheriff asked, "The baby? Kayla too? _Please_ tell me Stiles didn't pass out" And for a second it looked as though the Sheriff was ready to ground his son if he lost consciousness when he was supposed to be supporting his girlfriend through a thirty hour long gruelling labour.

"The baby is perfect, Kayla's a little worse for wear, I'm sure I heard the doctor say something about a hip injury but looking at her you wouldn't think anything was wrong-" Because she saw the look in her best friend's eyes, it was love… pure, unconditional, forever love, "-And believe it or not but Stiles didn't pass out, he was surprisingly fine, well-" She chuckled at some of his reactions and comments, "-fine is pushing it… better than expected let's say. He uh… he even, sort of…" She trailed off as everyone looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, all mentally facepalming at what an earth Stiles did now, "… he kind of proposed"

Yeah… it shocked her too. Not necessary that that he did, she knew it would happen sooner or later – they had made it through things other couples wouldn't have a chance in hell at overcoming – but more so at his impeccable timing. Like _really_ Stiles? You couldn't wait until your girlfriend wasn't in the final stages of labour to drop that bombshell? But the more Lydia thought about it, the cuter it was, finally understanding what Kayla meant about Stiles being a 'sap'. And proposing there, spilling his heart out as he watched and helped bring his daughter into the world without even a ring or a pre-planned speech wasn't just cute or worthy, it was perfect. The time, the situation, everything was just perfect.

She seemed to be saying that a lot lately but it was – the pack had a new addition, her friends were parents, everyone was happy… nothing could ruin this day.

"He what?" Derek was the first one to come to his senses, his eyes going wide, "He asked my cousin to marry him?"

"Yeah" Lydia smiled, "And she said yes"

"Before or after?" Scott looked positively over the moon, his kind brown eyes shining with happiness as he asked the question on everyone's lips – when did Stiles get the guts to ask the question they all knew he had been wanting to ask for a long time.

"Uh… during actually" Lydia told the shocked room, "Literally, during" She emphasised, "Right on the final few pushes. So-" She smiled at the shocked sheriff, "-you've now got a granddaughter and a daughter in law… the Stilinski family is growing"

However, just as the sheriff looked about ready to drop to the floor with a heart attack or pass out from shock he broke out into the widest of grins, his pale eyes filling up with tears of happiness as he grabbed Derek and yanked him forward into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

And Derek did a very non-Derek thing and hugged him back.

Huh… would you look at that, Lydia thought to herself proudly, the Stilinski's and Hales – finally at peace. All it took was a couple of years, mini wars and a very traumatic labour.

However, Malia seemed to be the only one showing any and all signs of confusion.

"I don't get it" She stated, "Why is everyone happy over how she went through thirty hours of pain? Am I missing something?"

Everyone chuckled and Lydia smiled at her friend, "I would explain it to you but when you see that baby I won't have to"

Because, just like Kayla said, she really was worth it.

* * *

Kayla felt like she could just stare into the big green eyes forever. Everything just felt so right, so peaceful, like all of this was meant to happen. She had her doubts, her fears, of course she did, being teen parents was hard but now, cuddling her squirmy baby in her arms with Stiles by her side, she felt bad for every doubting this situation.

This baby… it was her daughter. _Their_ daughter, hers and Stiles'… it was mindboggling beyond belief.

This little person, so innocent, so beautiful, they made. Together. She was too tired to try and comprehend that.

"… Stiles we… we have a baby. A real life baby…"

He chuckled from beside her, his voice soft and amused, "I think you're still a little high off the gas and air"

Her head did feel fuzzy and her body was exhausted and feeling battered and bruised but what she was thinking was still true, despite the muddled words that poured from her mouth. They both had a daughter… it was amazing.

"Stiles… you're a dad" She mumbled, peering up at him, "And I'm a mom. We're parents" She whispered, "We're grownups now"

"Yeah" He laughed, placing his chin on her shoulder to peer down at his baby in fascination, his molten gold orbs shining with love, "I can't believe it either"

He reached out slowly, gently pulling the blankets up around their daughter's chin and allowing the pad of his index finger to slowly caress her, now, rosy cheek lovingly, "Kaylz… she's so beautiful… I'm so proud of you"

"Me?" She asked tiredly, "But we made her together"

He chuckled lightly, glancing to the side so their faces were only centimetres apart, "I'm proud that you went through it all and handled everything so rationally… I mean, you went through thirty hours of labour Kaylz, _thirty hours_ , when all I could do is hold your hand… she's here because of you and your very comfy womb"

"I'm pretty sure your fast swimming sperm had a part to play too"

He grinned widely at her bluntness, "Yeah but my part didn't last nine months"

"I'd say closer to ten counting ovulation and fertilisation, not to mention I was over a week overdue… huh" She murmured in realisation, "Your part seems much more fun"

"It does doesn't it?" He laughed a little as he dropped his gaze again to their daughter, his eyes brightening, "She looks so much like you Kaylz"

She managed a tired smile as she, too, glanced down, allowing her fingertips to brush through the mop of dark hair sticking up every which way… just like Stiles, "Really? I see you" She whispered as the baby squirmed again, nudging her head into Kayla's chest so she let her fingertips trail over the little button nose and angel shaped lips, "She has your lips"

"She has your eyes"

"She has your hair, look how untameable it is already"

Stiles chuckled at that, his eyes bright with love, "She fidgets a lot, that's you babe"

"And you" Kayla pointed out as she turned to him with a smile, "You flail a lot too Stiles"

He grinned at her shamelessly, "This kid doesn't stand a chance huh?" He joked, "The Hale and Stilinski genes in one body… oh boy" He whistled, "She's gonna be a handful huh?"

"Yeah" She agreed, because with both their personalities and genes this kid would turn out wild, unstoppable and stubborn, "But I wouldn't expect anything else"

Because, really, she was perfect exactly the way she was. Kayla wouldn't change a thing.

"Um Kaylz… about uh… about what I said earlier-"

"You mean when you asked me to marry you?" She chuckled, "When I was basking in the lovely feelings of intense pain ripping through my vagina?"

He laughed too at how ridiculous it sounded, "Yeah that. Maybe my timing was a bit off"

"It's fine" She chuckled, adjusting the baby in her arms, "And if you want to take it back that's chill, we were both a whirlwind of emotions and-"

"What, no" He quickly shook his head, "No way, I don't wanna take it back… I meant it" He stared at seriously, "One day I wanna marry you… unless you've changed your mind?"

"Not really… I mean I meant it, I _so_ meant it, but we still have forever for all that, we don't have to rush"

"We're teen parents, I think we've already rushed things huh?" He laughed as she smiled, "But… it just feels right you know? Scary, but right"

She knew he was telling the truth but she also knew he was worried, wondering how they would cope being a new young family and she didn't want to pressurise him into doing things he didn't want to do – kids, marriage, it was stressful.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly, "That this-" She bobbed their daughter in her arms, watching as Stiles' eyes brightened with hope and love at the sight of their baby's face screwing up as she squirmed, "-is how you want your life to go? Are you _completely_ sure you're ready to be a dad?"

"I don't think I'd ever be ready but she's here" He answered softly, "We made her, I'm not just going to walk away"

To her that sounded like he had to be here, that he had no choice, and that made her falter. She didn't want to trap him; she would be a single mom if she had to.

"I know you wouldn't walk away, you would stay but what I meant was is being a dad, is staying with me what you feel is best for you?" He seemed even more confused, his brows furrowing, "I'll give you a free pass… one last chance to be honest with me" Kayla said softly "And then after that you're stuck with us both whether you want it or not"

He had that determined glint in his eye as he nodded, his lips quirking, "Yes" and his voice didn't even shake, he was one thousand percent certain, "I want you and I want our baby for the rest of my life… I told you, I'm in it for the long run" He reached out, clasping his fingers around hers that was supporting their baby's chubby little legs to her body, "I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect all the time, I'm going to screw up, there will be times I will want to run away, times where maybe I might wish things were different but that won't mean anything because looking at her… our baby-" He stopped as he got a little choked up, his eyes flooding with tears of love, "-I feel this… indescribable love you know? And I want her to grow up with us, together, knowing how much she is loved and wanted because she is… she's our daughter, I could never leave her… I would never want to. Till the end of the road, remember?"

He always did have a way with words when he wanted to.

"You're such a sap… but I guess you're our sap" She chuckled and he brightened up at that, his grin wide.

"So Miss Hale-" Stiles asked with a chuckle, "-do you still wanna marry me someday?"

Kids and marriage was so not her, it was way out of her comfort zone by about a billion light years – she was untameable, unsettled and the idea of having roots somewhere was terrifying but yet it all seemed to be happening and she found herself not shying away from it. She wasn't exactly 'mom' material but holding her fidgety baby she felt complete, normal even. She had never loved anything so much in her entire life and knew, she just _knew_ , she would do whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. Same with marriage. That was an adult thing and was constantly drilled into her head from a young age that marriage was serious, it was a responsibility and, at times, a pressure, a nuisance, but somehow everything just seemed so damn easy with Stiles. The thought of being with him wasn't scary, it wasn't a responsibility, it wasn't forced, it was natural. They just fit, like pieces in a puzzle.

Her smile was bright and genuine as she stared at him beside her, "C'mon Stilinski… you know what my answer is" She teased gently as he smirked.

"Well maybe I just like to hear you say it, especially when you're not pushing a nine and a half pound baby through your vagina, that kinda ruins the romance of it all"

She laughed, tilting her head back down to look at her daughter, watching her chubby little arms break free from the wad of blankets keeping her warm – already so rebellious, the carbon copy of her parents.

"Okay then… yes" She said simply, peeking up at him as she held their baby close, "A thousand times yes… one of these days I want to marry the crap outta you Stilinski"

A loud laugh broke free from his lips, "Wow, so romantic Kaylz"

"I don't care what people say… I wanna spend my life with you, I want us to be a family… I want our daughter to grow up knowing her mom and dad wanted her and wasn't just some birth control mistake. She needs to know she's more than that… she needs to know that right from the start, right from that pregnancy test that we loved her…"

"And she will. Every day" Stiles vowed, "She's the best accident ever"

God she loved it when he got passionate like that – the fierceness and love in his voice was incredible, it would make even the most untrustworthy person believe him.

"Then uh…" She broke off as a wide smile pulled at her lips, "… maybe it's time you held your daughter"

His eyebrows shot up into his forehead, his eyes widening, "M-Me?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're the one that impregnated me" She laughed, gently lifting the bundle of white blankets towards him, "Try it, she might even stay still for you… when you talked to her while she was still in my womb she would always calm down. You have the fatherly touch already" She gently urged him, seeing him break out into a nervous sweat, "There's nothing to worry about"

"What if I drop her?" He asked slightly fearfully, "I'm very clumsy and she's _really_ small"

"You won't" She said positively with a small smile, "Just support her head and she'll be fine"

He looked thoroughly freaked out but never the less with shaky arms reached out to take the bundle of blankets in his arms, securely holding their baby close to his chest and nuzzled well in the crook of his arms. Immediately their daughter's limbs flailed as she squirmed as much as her little body would allow her to, the mop of brown hair atop her head sticking up on end from all her moving.

"She doesn't like me" Stiles stated sadly, his voice coated in disappointment, "Kaylz maybe you should just take her-"

"She's just getting comfy… look" She reassured gently, propping her chin on his shoulder and staring down lovingly at their daughter, "she's settling"

And she was – it didn't take long for her to curl her limbs back up, laying contently in Stiles' strong arms as she twisted her head into his chest, nuzzling in for warmth and it was the most perfect thing she had ever seen.

"You're right, she doesn't like you" Kayla whispered, "She loves you"

Stiles managed to tear his eyes away from their baby to peer at her, their noses brushing against each-other's and she was sure his eyes were glassy with tears of happiness, "we made a baby" He stated simply, "We have a daughter"

"Yeah" she smiled, this infinite giddiness still seeping into her veins despite the pain and tiredness she felt, "pretty amazing huh?"

He broke out into a grin, cuddling their baby safely to his chest as he leaned down a little from where he was sat perched at her bedside to kiss her softly, their lips pressing together faintly before she raised a tired hand and cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss.

She felt tired, hungry, sore and pretty gross right now but it didn't matter, not one bit.

"I would keep it PG if I were you" An amused voice commented and they both broke apart to stare at the doorway into the room, "I think one baby is enough for now, don't you?" Scott chuckled, "Knock knock"

"Oh most definitely" She laughed brightly, "We were lucky it wasn't twins"

Scott's boyish grin literally lit up the room as he bounced in, everyone following in behind him – Kira, Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Liam, Derek, the Sheriff, Melissa, Cora and Erica, each with wide smiles plastered over their faces.

"Oh my god" Scott exclaimed with the happiest tone of voice she had ever heard him use, "Guys look, it's a mini them"

She watched as their friends and family all huddled together but didn't crowd them, all peering down at their baby with joy and love and Kayla just hoped that one day their daughter would realise how lucky she was to have a family like this – one that would love her unconditionally.

"She's beautiful" The sheriff mumbled, still in awe, "She is really beautiful" He added, staring down at the baby in Stiles' arms just as Lydia winked over at her, "Takes after her mother"

"I hope not" Kayla joked lightly as Isaac, a good few inches taller than the others, shot them both a proud smile.

"Well done guys, she is definitely something special"

"She's remarkable" Stiles whispered, more so to himself than anyone else but everyone heard it anyway and smiled as Stiles cradled their baby.

Derek was the first one to step forward and there was a genuine smile gracing his features as he peered down at her, looking proud, "Kay…" And for a second she was apprehensive about what he was going to say – would he lecture them again? Warn them? Or simply wish them luck? But she was slightly surprised as he strode around to the other side of the bed and gently took the sides of her head and placed a gentle but very fatherly kiss to her forehead before grinning down at her, "You were right all along" He whispered and the others at least tried to look like they weren't listening to every word they exchanged, "you both could do this, I should have never doubted you"

"It's okay" Because nothing could burst her bubble right now, "Uncle Derek" She teased with a grin.

"Technically it's cousin Derek" He smirked and Kayla just brought him down into a hug.

"No… you're my brother" She said with certainty, "You've _always_ been my brother"

Because he was – as simple as that. Cousins by blood, siblings by heart.

Derek pulled back, emotion shining in his eyes, "Then uncle it is"

She didn't even register how disgustingly sappy and sentimental they were being, and honestly? She didn't really care all that much.

"Can I… Can I hold her?" The sheriff asked nervously, staring between her and Stiles shyly.

"Of course" Kayla immediately nodded, "She's your granddaughter"

The sheriff, it seemed, still wasn't used to that term and he looked at her wide-eyed as Stiles stood up, still protectively cuddling their daughter to his chest.

"Just uh… support the head" Stiles repeated to his dad the exact same thing she did to him five minutes earlier and she had to smile at that – his paternal instincts had already kicked in and it was absolutely, one hundred percent adorable.

The sheriff didn't even roll his eyes at Stiles, he had after all dealt with babies before, but just simply held out his arms, his tired worn face looking bright and eager as he allowed Stiles to gently transfer the baby to his waiting arms and immediately her daughter settled contently against the sheriff.

"She's surprisingly heavy" The sheriff laughed delightfully, "Strong baby"

"Little chunker" Lydia grinned, "She's adorable"

"Look at the hair" Kira exclaimed in amazement, "It's everywhere"

Kayla smirked, "Wonder where she gets that from" She teased sarcastically, lifting a tired hand and running it through Stiles gelled hair that, after the labour, as now sticking up every which way, the sweat not helping and making it even more wild.

Stiles just chuckled, kissing the side of her head as he watched his dad bob the baby up and down in his arms, a wide genuine smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Malia took a small step forward and stood next to the sheriff, cautiously leaning down to sniff around the blankets, her face screwed up in confusion.

"You trying to make a snack out of your niece sis?" Kayla chuckled as everyone looked a little bamboozled by Malia's odd behaviour, "Because I don't think she's on the menu"

Malia pulled back a little but still had that thoughtful look on her face, "I'm trying to figure out why I feel so… so…" She trailed off, unable to find the right word, "what am I feeling?"

Kayla just smiled lightly at her sister, "Love" She said knowingly, "That's what you're feeling"

"You sure it's not hunger though right?" Stiles asked, "because, seriously, she's not on the menu"

Malia ignored him, still staring down at the baby in confusion, "Love? But it doesn't do anything" referring to the fact the baby was just that - a baby, requiring help and assistance for everything.

Kayla had to laugh at that – Malia tried, she really did, she was still in her adjustment period but just because she didn't understand quite why or what she was feeling, that didn't mean didn't – she could tell from a hundred miles away. Last year Malia had no family at all. Now she was bombarded with them.

"Malia…" Kayla said softly and she glanced up, their eyes clashing, "Auntie Malia, how does that sound?"

"Boring" She said bluntly, making Kayla smirk at her sister's abruptness, "but okay I guess"

"So… have you thought of a name yet?" Scott asked, "Or are we calling her baby Stilinski/Hale forever?"

Kayla paused, sharing a knowing look with Stiles.

"Actually… yeah"

Everyone immediately stilled, looking at them expectantly.

Stiles could tell exactly what she was thinking, knowing each other so well their thoughts were in sync and he allowed his brows to rise in surprise before the brightest most thankful smile appeared on his lips.

"Meet our daughter…" Kayla bit her lip to contain her smile as she watched her daughter stretch her chubby little arm from the blankets, her small fingers curling around the edge of the sheriff's buttoned shirt, "… Claudia"

Because of course it would be that. So fitting, so right.

She peeked up at the Sheriff's slack expression, her eyes bright, "Claudia Allison Hale-Stilinski… hyphenated of course, we couldn't decide on a last name seeming how we're not married. Yet" She added with a chuckle, "Don't forget the hyphen"

Everyone grinned but stayed quiet, giving the sheriff a second to adjust, "C-Claudia? You want to name your daughter after my wife?"

"Of course" Kayla said without hesitation, taking Stiles' hand and intertwining their fingers, "This way she is blessed with the names of two strong women to look after her for the rest of her life… Claudia and Allison, fighters till the end"

She wanted to honour her daughter's grandmother and her fallen friend, what better way?

The sheriff stared between them both tearfully, a watery smile pulling at his lips before he titled his head down to stare at the baby cuddled up safely in his arms, his pale eyes burning with unconditional love.

"Claudia…" He whispered delicately, "Claudia Allison… it's perfect"

Yes. It was.

She met Lydia's gaze, a knowing look being shared. Their best friend may be gone but she would never be forgotten. Not ever. Kayla would make sure her daughter grew up knowing the stories of Allison, the huntress. The girl that put her life on the line to save her friends. Kayla would make sure she would know that she had saved them all and made sure she wouldn't grow up fatherless. She deserved at least that.

"And, well… it's kinda obvious who the god parents are" Kayla chuckled as Stiles just shrugged and laughed, "If they want it that is"

Stiles grinned widely as he winked at their friends, "Scottie, Lydia... it's always been you two, right from the start"

Without a doubt.

Scott's jaw almost hit the floor as he looked at them like they were both crazy, his eyes widening and Stiles stood up to clap him on the back and snap him from his shocked trance whereas Lydia just stared at Kayla in shock, slowly shaking her head.

"Really?" She whispered, holding her hands to her chest, "You want me to be god mother?"

"More than anything" Kayla smiled, "You're my best friend Lyds, always and forever"

Lydia just grinned in delight and launched herself into her arms, squeezing her tightly as laughs and exclaims of congratulations rang around the small room, everyone crowding around to hug them and pass the baby around.

Half an hour old and already spoiled and pampered rotten.

After all… they weren't just a pack. They were a family. One big family.

 **a/n) haha sorry it took so long to rattle out, my head hasn't been working great recently when trying to write haha but hope you all liked, please let me know if you did and what you did and I might write one last chapter haha lol see ya later xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Daddy Again

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine. I've fallen behind so much whoops, I'm so sorry, hope you enjoy this update x**

Stiles felt like fainting… _again._

And he couldn't even blame it on shock. He knew he was going to be a dad over seven months ago, he could _not_ blame shock on his light-headedness. No, his best guess was being overwhelmed. But in a good way, oh god, definitely in a good way.

After his friends got a shot of cuddling their daughter, every single one of them mentioning how heavy and chunky she was, it was Derek's turn and Stiles was slightly surprised at how well he cradled their baby, like he had done it a thousand times before.

"I told you" Kayla whispered in his ear, "He's a big softie"

And Stiles finally believed her.

He knew Derek had had it hard, _major_ hard actually. But he watched as he, with those thick burly arms of his, took the small baby and cradled her to his chest and could've sworn he looked about ready to cry.

"Uh Kaylz… why does Derek look about ready to start bawling his eyes out like a five-year-old that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar?"

She playfully slapped his arm from where they sat next to each other on the bed, "I was going to say like a toddler whose toy just got set on fire but potato-potata right?"

He let out a small chuckle as Derek glanced over to them, a thick eyebrow cocked, "You do know I can hear you right?"

Stiles swallowed nervously whereas Kayla just laughed tiredly but soon a smile broke across Derek's face, those hazel eyes of his shining bright with unshed tears.

"She really is beautiful Kay" He murmured, stroking the pad of his finger along those chubby cheeks, slowly bobbing the baby up and down to try and stop her fidgets, "I guess I was wrong about you Stilinski"

"Uh.." Stiles frowned, taking a quick glance around the room to their friends, "What-what-why are… huh?"

To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

"I was wrong" Derek repeated softly, still gazing down in complete fascination at the squirming baby, the quirk of his lips giving away how happy he was, "I thought you'd turn out to be a deadbeat. I was wrong" he laughed again, slowly walking over to the edge of the bed, "But if you get her pregnant again then I really will break all your fingers with a hammer. One baby is enough"

Light musical laughter filled the room and just as Stiles went bug-eyed, fully prepared to skitter back behind Kayla for her protection but it wasn't long before Derek broke out into a smile.

"Relax Stiles" Derek smirked, "I'm sure after a few night feeds and crying fits you'll be more accepting of sticking something on the end of it"

It was a joke – who the hell knew Derek could joke anyway? – but it still made Stiles flush red.

"Uh… to be fair it was her birth control that failed. Plus I don't have boobs" Stiles blurted out, shrugging as Kayla nudged him again, "What? Unless milk suddenly starts exploding from my nipples I think you're the executive chef here Kaylz"

"You're lucky I love you" Kayla grinned just as Derek slowly passed his daughter over to him and Stiles immediately adjusted his arms to cradle her small squirmy body to his chest, a smile of delight immediately tugging at his lips.

"Hiya pretty girl, hi, hi, yes I'm talking to you" He cooed gently, letting Claudia wrap her small chubby fist around his finger, "Yes, yes, I'm your daddy and I am gonna take such good care of you. And you are going to grow up to be so amazing… just like your mommy" He said softly, voice filled with emotion, "Except I'll make sure you like the Mets and not the Yankees"

Kayla laughed, "she's an hour old Stiles, don't poison her brain just yet"

"I have a feeling she'll have my good taste, that's all" He chuckled as she leaned forward, propping her chin on his shoulder and smiling down at their baby.

"We've got a few years to wait and see"

She felt completely and utterly exhausted but at the same time oh so happy.

She winced a little, rubbing the side of her stomach a little.

"Oh god" Stiles exclaimed, whipping his head around to stare at her with wide eyes, "I know that wince. I heard that wince for the last thirty hours. Please tell me there's not another one hiding up there that's about to tear it's way through your vagina again. One baby is _plenty_ "

"Relax" She chuckled, "it's just the placenta. Didn't you read that birthing book I gave you?"

He visibly relaxed next to her, breathing out a sigh of relief as their friends laughed at Stiles' eccentric behaviour, "Oh… I got to chapter three about the water breaking and that put me off my lunch. I didn't pick up the book again. And I passed out during the birthing video, I didn't see the after-birth part"

She just rolled her eyes as Scott chuckled, "I think that's our que to leave. But seriously guys… congratulations"

They each got a hug from everyone as they slowly exited, everyone still brimming with excitement.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Stiles asked softly as it finally looked like their baby was settling down, all snuggled in his loving arms, her head turned into the crook of his elbow, "maybe she can give you something for the pain?"

Now he mentioned it she finally realised how badly her entire body was aching, her muscles screaming in exhaustion, her legs numb and hips feeling so tender and fragile she felt like it she moved they would crack apart.

"No… no it's okay" She whispered, "It's just the contractions for the placenta, hurts no-where near as much as labour" she tilted her head against his broad shoulder, laying her palm over the blankets that was keeping their baby warm and feeling her little chest rise and fall, that steady heartbeat quick and strong, "Not to blow our own trumpets here but… she's pretty perfect huh?"

"Yeah. She is" Stiles agreed slowly, "She's perfect. And she's ours"

"I just wish Allison was here to see her" Kayla admitted in a tired voice, her emotions all wacky hence why she felt tears burning their way forward, "I want Claudia to grow up like her… strong, independent but still so loving. Auntie Allison… that sounds just as perfect"

Stiles was gazing down at her, his face sympathetic, "Well now she'll always have a piece of her… _Claudia Allison"_ He murmured their daughter's name, so much affection in his tone, "She'll grow up knowing her, that I promise you"

Kayla just nodded as he leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you" He whispered, so quietly she nearly missed it, "You, Kayla Hale, have given me the best gift in the world. Fair enough the wrapping was a bit _bleh_ -" She chuckled, knowing what he meant – the nurse had cleaned Claudia up from the blood and gunk, "-but it was still one hell of a gift. We have a daughter Kaylz, we can be a family… so thank you"

"You're such a sap" She smirked before breaking out into a wide smile, "But I love that about you"

"Good, because what I'm gonna say next is probably going to make you cry. Especially with your hormones being all crazy weird right now" He chuckled, slowly bobbing their baby up and down, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Oh god…" She whispered, knowing that look in his eyes. It was the look of a guy who was just about to wear his heart on his sleeve and when Stiles got all emotional and sappy, so did she.

"When I asked you to marry me… I didn't even have to think about it. I just said it. I said it without second thought, not even a pause, because I've known since the moment you first kissed me-"

"You kissed me first" Kayla interrupted with a smile.

"Nu uh Kaylz, that one was on you" He nudged her gently, "We've been over this"

"I'm telling ya, it was you that kissed me. Fair enough I was staring at your lips and wanting to do it but you beat me to the punch"

"Kaylz" He chuckled, stilling bobbing their baby softly, "Your lips hit mine before I even registered what the hell was going on. C'mon, we both know it was you"

"Was not" She was adamant, "You kissed me first"

"No _you_ kissed me first"

"Nope" She sing songed, "It was all you _stud Stilinski"_ She teased gently.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Well whoever kissed whoever first it doesn't matter. Now can I continue with my speech?" He chuckled, "Cos if I don't get coffee within the next three minutes I probably will pass out"

She just nodded, laying her hand over his.

"When you-uh-" He coughed, smirking, as she just cocked an eyebrow playfully, "The point when our lips met I knew… I knew it was you I wanted. Even though you were a Hale" He joked lightly, "I felt it every time you walked in the room, every time you smiled, even when you were doing nothing I felt it. Even Scott knew, he said it was like listening to a hummingbird trying to tap dance, my heart" He laughed at the image, "And it's just gotten stronger. And in a way that's kinda terrifying but at the same time I've never felt happier. I love you Kaylz, with every molecule of my body, now and for the rest of my life. You complete me… and I promise to cherish you for the rest of our lives. I love our baby just as much. She's perfect, you're perfect… we're perfect. And that's something I want to keep. So when I asked you to marry me… that was really me speaking. That was me doing something that I've wanted to do for a long time. I want to marry you, be a family and show everyone that we really can do it. So…"

She took a deep calming breath, heart racing wildly in her chest hearing the honesty and love pouring from his voice.

"Claudia-" He gently tilted their baby in his arms, smiling down as her tired eyes opened at his voice, "Why don't you give mommy our present"

She blinked, watching in shock as he slowly freed the blanket from around her arms, gently grasping her small clasped fist and rubbing the back of her hand so her chubby little fingers flexed around something silver in her weak grasp, something glistening in the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room.

All her breath left her in one big exhale, her eyes widening.

"Stiles… is that…?"

"Yeah" he said softly, simply, gently prying the silver band from their daughter's hand, "My dad slipped it to me when you weren't looking. It was my mom's engagement ring he gave her in college, he carries it around, says it's good luck. He wanted me to have it" He smiled at her awe-struck expression, "He wants you to wear it. He knows mom would've wanted that"

Having a baby was a life changer in itself, never mind getting engaged. Was it just her or was it hot in here?

She sunk her teeth into her fleshy bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears desperate to fall.

"It's… it's beautiful" She managed to get out, gasping back small breaths as she gazed down at the delicate silver band, integrated with small shimmering clear jewels and a rose gold diamond in the middle. No, it wasn't beautiful.

It was _breath-taking._

Stiles just nodded, smiling with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yeah" He was gazing at her, his stare unwavering, "It is. Just like the girl I'm gonna marry"

She was honestly speechless, unable to stop the hot tears welling and slipping over her eyelashes, trailing slowly down her flushed cheeks.

Always so thoughtful, always considerate and constantly able to surprise her.

"So, I'll ask again" Stiles smiled widely, carefully adjusting their sleeping baby in his arms as he held the ring up, "Kayla… do you want to get ready to spend the rest of your life with me and our little one? Because I can't think of anything better"

Did she?

…

 _ **Yes.**_

One hundred and ten percent. That was a given.

She nodded, still crying, "Yeah Stiles, there's nothing I want more" He broke out into a smile, his tears finally falling, "Except maybe a shower but that's temporary" She joked afterward, wiping at her cheeks, "I love you, you sap"

He was still grinning, carefully reaching forward despite the adorable bundle in his arms to slip the ring on her finger, gazing down at it in amazement.

"And now I'm your sap forever" He whispered, making sure Claudia was still sleeping soundly and tucked up in his arms as he leaned forward, brushing his lips overs her, "Not a day goes by I don't love you more and more… and I will show you that, every day for the rest of our lives. That I promise you"

She smiled waterly, raising her tired hands and cupping his cheeks, "Stiles…" her lips quirked, exhausted and heavy eyes shining with amusement, "Shut up and kiss me"

And _oh boy_ did he kiss her.

He made a promise, she made a promise, and they both were going to keep it.

But a sudden loud cry broke them apart, both staring down at their daughter as she starting choking back loud wails.

"And so it begins" Kayla chuckled, reaching forward to softly stroke back Claudia's thick dusting of hair, trying to soothe her, "And it appears she has the Hale lungs"

"Uh…" Stiles laughed awkwardly, bobbing her more quickly in his arms, "I was going to say the exact same thing except in reverse. My family were screamers"

"So were mine" Kayla mumbled over the wails, "Oh god… this is it. This is how we go deaf"

Stiles just laughed, leaning down a little to press a soft comforting kiss to the top of Claudia's head, his thumb stroking over her reddening cheek.

"It's okay peanut, mommy and daddy are here, no need to cry"

He was so sweet, so natural at this she felt like crying again. Never did she expect him to adapt so well but she saw, clear in his eyes, how in love with their baby he was, every second only getting stronger.

He was completely infatuated with her.

Like how he nicknamed her peanut… the exact same thing he compared her to in their first scan.

They were their own little family now and nothing could change that.

* * *

She was let out of the hospital a week later, having to stay in due to the pulled ligaments in her hip and how she started haemorrhaging just a few hours after the birth but that was monitored and fixed with a few blood transfusions. Nothing too serious.

Stiles had continually flapped around her after that, constantly apologising and bringing her everything she needed and stuff she didn't, making sure she was always comfortable and pampered beyond belief. When he wasn't cuddling Claudia and dressing her up in all the cute little outfits people brought around he was massaging her feet or her shoulders, sneaking her in MacDonalds (Best boyfriend EVER… well, technically fiancée) and even letting her choose what they wanted to watch on the telly.

People continually kept rotating around. The sheriff appearing several times a day to get a cuddle off Claudia, Lydia and Scott about the same, taking their godparent duties seriously. They got visits off all their other friends too and even people they weren't more than acquaintances to.

Even coach stopped by.

Yeah, that shocked her too but she always knew he had a soft spot for them.

"Not bad Stilinski" Coach had praised, "I guess your sperm aren't corrupted after all"

"Uh… thanks?" Stiles had cocked an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged in response, trying to hold back her laughs, "Do you want to hold her?"

"God no" Coach immediately claimed, shaking his head but he soon gave in. He even cried a little.

But she wasn't going to lie, it wasn't all candy and rainbows. it was hard too.

The sleepless nights. The constant messy house. The exhaustion. The fact that breastfeeding hurt like a bitch, her frustration at not being able to do something so natural making her snippy.

"Uh… Stiles what are you doing?" She questioned when three weeks of breastfeeding didn't just hurt but took their sweet time, "I'm in the middle of trying to feed your daughter, you know the one with the bottomless stomach?"

He stood behind her on the coach, leaning over to watch her cradle their baby to her chest and wince every now and then, her breasts tender but that didn't matter, she wasn't going to let her baby starve.

"I googled" He answered briefly, his fingers still latched onto her breasts, "Apparently massaging them helps increase milk production"

She almost let him continue doing his thing, willing to try anything for this process to go a little easier. Breastfeeding should only take, what? Fifteen minutes, not over an hour that's for sure.

The key word in that sentence was _almost._

"It's just like milking a cow"

And for _that_ he earned a slap and a warning that if he ever compared her to a cow again he wouldn't ever be allowed to touch her boobs again.

The sleepless nights did catch up, especially with all the school work. Luckily most teachers were understanding, offering them both extensions. Especially when Kayla returned to school three months later still in her PJ bottoms and different shoes, promptly falling asleep in biology.

They even understood when she announced in the middle of class that it had nearly been three hours and she needed to feed her baby – Derek, the sheriff, Melissa, whoever was babysitting bringing Claudia to the school.

But things were still smooth.

Stiles would, some nights, drive Claudia around town in his jeep when she couldn't sleep, letting Kayla try and sleep off a little of her exhaustion.

Stiles proved to be more than fit for the job.

Watching him with her always made her smile. So loving, so tender and attentive. It was a delight to witness. Even when he, shamelessly, dressed her up in a fluffy pink dress hat and shoes Lydia bought them and took her for a walk through the park.

On other nights they would be lying in bed, side by side, Claudia lay sprawled over his chest, her dark hair growing at impossible speed, and he would read to her for hours, rubbing her back. He would then fall asleep, their daughter following soon after.

It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

And in amongst all this drama it was a miracle they even still had a sex life.

Fair enough it wasn't three times a day like before, hell they were lucky to even get it on three times a week, but even when they were both exhausted, snarky and no doubt smelling like baby puke, it was nice they still had that kind of passion and affection for each other.

But that would come back and bite them in the ass.

"Come on peanut, say it, say dada" Stiles pronounced slowly, his voice no doubt sounding ridiculous and childish as he sat perched on his bed, bobbing Claudia up and down on his knee, "Da-da… da-da, I know you can do it peanut, you're so smart. Yes you are, oh yes you are" He cooed, "try it… say dada"

Claudia's big green eyes just continued to peer up at him and he could've sworn she knew what he was wanting but was deliberately holding back, teasing him. She was smart like that, even for an eight month old.

"Da-da… see? Daddy said it. Da- _da_ … da- _da_ …"

She suddenly burst into these cute little snorty laughs, clumsily clapping her chubby hands together in delight at his voice and Stiles broke out into a wide smile.

"I know peanut, daddy's funny"

She squealed loudly, rocking back and forth and kicking her legs out – she was always so active, always moving. She was even crawling and trying to stand.

Stiles was right… she would be a little terror.

 ** _"STILES STILINSKIIIII"_** That loud shout suddenly rung though the house, echoing off the walls and Stiles gulped, wincing as he met Claudia's knowing stare.

"Uh oh… I think daddy might've pissed off mommy again. Did I leave your toys out again and she tripped on them? Or maybe I threw out her breastmilk again…" He trailed off, screwing his face up and Claudia apparently found that to be the funniest thing ever as she erupted into loud delighted squeals and laughs, bobbing her head in delight.

She was the cutest baby Stiles had laid eyes on – maybe he was biased but he didn't care. Those big wide crystal clear green eyes, button nose, chubby cheeks, pinky angel shaped lips and dark curly hair tied into pigtails was enough to make anyone's heart flutter.

His bedroom door slammed open with a very furious Kayla stepping through.

"I _knew_ I should've castrated you Stiles Stilinski, I knew it you _son of a bit-"_

"Whoa, ease off the colourful language, baby here" He turned Claudia around on his knee to face Kaylz, "See? Very pretty, very innocent baby here so don't kill me please"

Kayla was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed, too mad to say anything.

"Uh… what did I do?" He asked gently, "if it's about the nappy situation I promised I would clean that up-"

"I really hope you like being a dad Stiles" Kayla interrupted, glaring down at him, "Do you?"

"Uh… yeahhhh" He replied, dumbfounded beyond belief, trying to shush Claudia as she started giggling again, "It's great. Even getting thrown up on is great… and _there's_ a sentence I never thought I'd say…"

"Good, I'm glad" She snapped sarcastically, yanking something from her pocket and holding it out for him to see, "Because you're going to be one. Again. And at the rate your sperm is going we'll have our own little army before we turn twenty _"_

He almost dropped Claudia right then and there. He knew that sounded bad (it's not like he went around dropping his daughter at every opportunity… maybe just once or twice on accident) but the shock of that one sentence was enough to send his mind spinning.

But he saw it clear as day.

 _Another_ little plus sign on _another_ little stick shining up at him.

 _ **Another**_ baby.

"You're… you're… oh my _god_ " He muttered, eyes widening, "What the fu-"

But he was cut off by a loud giggle, Claudia's feet eagerly banging against his knees as she laughed.

"Dada"

She said it. Their little peanut finally said that word so clearly, so perfectly, he almost dropped her again.

"Yeah, that's right Claud" Kayla mumbled, cooling her jets slightly at the sound of their daughter's cute little voice, "Daddy. _Again"_

Oh boy…

 **A/N) HAHAHA lol, I think I'm finished haha figured I should end on a funny note, I hope you all enjoyed it haha. I guess I could write more but im not entirely sure haha please please review you lovely people, you've all been a pleasure, love you all xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - We're pregnant

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – okay so people wanted more so I decided to write more haha, thanks for reviewing/following/favouriting, hope you enjoy this next instalment xxx**

"Well shit" Stiles murmured as his jaw dropped, too deep in shock to even cover Claudia's ears, "How did that happen?"

Kayla just sent him an unamused hardened stare, "The same way she was made" She pointed at Claudia.

"But… but we haven't done it in the jeep for months"

That seemed to infuriate her more, her cheeks flushing red with exasperation, "I meant through _sex_ you _jackass_ "

"Oh" Stiles let out, still sitting there trying to comprehend the past thirty seconds, sure his head was spinning and bobbing Claudia up and down on his knee repeatedly, his eyes glazing over, "So you're… we're gonna… _another_ one?" He squeaked, breaking out in a nervous sweat.

She threw the little white stick on the bed next to him, nodding her head, "Yeah… and for both our sakes you better pray it's not twins"

He gaped again at the plus sign penetrating his stare, his heart racing in his chest.

"But… but we used condoms" He explained feebly, "And you're on the pill. We doubled up!"

She appeared to cool down a little, shrugging as she dropped to the empty space on the bed next to him, running her hands through her hair and sighing, "Well your sperm must be _the_ Usain Bolt of all sperm and my womb is clearly very comfy" She let out another small sigh, turning her exhausted gaze to Claudia and smiling a little as their daughter giggled and clapped her chubby hands together, "Well I'm glad one of us is excited Claud"

Stiles was still staring into space, letting those words sink in.

He loved being a dad – it was hard and tiring but incredibly rewarding but being a dad _again_? That was mind blowing and thoroughly terrifying. And he was – terrified that was. Claudia was a handful as it was, especially when she was teething (god that was a _nightmare_ ) and parenting took their toll on both of them. Now they would have two kids under eighteen months whilst trying to finish school and apply to colleges.

He was snapped from his trance by Claudia giggling again, her chubby little legs kicking out wildly like she was desperate to escape her father's arms and crawl about his bedroom floor.

"Dada… dada" She mumbled brightly, "Dada"

"That's my clever girl" Kayla said, pushing her distress to one side and smiling widely at their baby, gently taking her from Stiles' slack hands and standing her up on her knees, bobbing her up and down by gripping her under her arms, "Can you say it again? Can you speak again for mommy?"

"Dada" Claudia answered with a laugh, "Dada, dada, dada"

Kayla laughed loudly, looking so proud in that moment Stiles' heart melted at the sight, "You're such a clever girl, _oh yes_ you are, _oh yes_ you are" She cooed, bringing Claudia forward and nuzzling their noses, "mommy is so proud baby-girl"

"Dada" Claudia shrieked before laughing again in delight, raising her small hands and placing them on Kayla's cheeks, "Dada"

She pressed a gentle kiss to Claudia's cheek, giving her a small squeeze before sitting her on the carpet, her eyes brimming with love and affection as she watched her trying to crawl forward, toppling a little after moving a few inches and rolling on her back, squirming on the floor in delight.

"Her first word" Kayla mumbled, sending him a soft smile, "dada… she's growing so quickly huh?"

"Yeah. Only seemed like yesterday she was still tucked up in your tummy"

Kayla chuckled a little, glancing down and placing a hand across her lower stomach, the tears springing to her eyes.

"Stiles… I love Claudia, I love her with _all_ my heart but I… I don't know if we can do it again" She admitted in a small voice, staring up at him in guilt.

He understood where she was coming from but now the shock was slowly waring off he as starting to get used to the idea.

"It'll be hard" He said truthfully, reaching out to grasp her hand placed over her stomach, "but Claudia is turning out great – so happy, so full of life, she's already being stubborn, soon she'll be walking and talking and… and _we_ did that. We're raising her to be amazing and strong. We're still together doing all these great things despite what people say. We can do it again with this one, I _know_ we can"

She laughed, dipping her head and Stiles watched a single tear fall, "You sound positive for getting told you're going to be a teenage dad – again"

"I'm actually terrified and my nerves are wrecked" He chuckled, "But we made a baby… I love our family and that includes the other peanut growing in your womb" He smirked, nudging her playfully, "I have faith that we can do it but it's your decision" He added delicately, "And I'll stick by you whatever you wanna do"

She sniffed loudly, nodding slightly, "I know you would, I know" She nodded glancing up at him with soft eyes, "But I already know what I want to do"

He froze, waiting for the words to leave her lips.

"I think… I think Claudia is going to enjoy being a big sister" Her lips quirked as Stiles unfroze, breaking out into a wide smile, "Because I have faith in us too Stiles. We did pretty alright on the first one"

He pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her tightly, "Kaylz… I love you"

"But two is my limit" She added seriously, "No more after this okay?" She chuckled, "My vagina can only take so much"

He nodded, pulling back to plant a desperate and sloppy kiss to her lips, "Two is a good number"

She smiled, glancing down at their hands resting over her stomach and Stiles saw that glistening engagement ring still on her dainty finger, "I think it's a boy this time. I have a feeling"

"Mother's intuition" He whispered, kissing her cheek, "but it doesn't matter to me. Girl, boy, werewolf, encantado, whatever it is it doesn't matter… cos it'll still be our baby"

Her lips quirked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "You're a great dad Stiles. They're lucky to have you"

* * *

"Stiles we agreed not to tell anyone" Kayla whispered, cradling a sleeping Claudia in her arms, gently rocking her and soothing her into an easy sleep, "I haven't reached my second trimester yet and if Derek finds out he will kill us, let alone giving your dad a heart attack"

Stiles laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning down to kiss her cheek, "Relax I won't say anything. My lips are sealed"

"You said that last time and lasted five minutes" She pointed out with a smirk.

"Well this time I don't want the crap kicked out of me from your overprotective broody cousin which he threatened. On multiple occasions"

She chuckled, "Okay so not a word, agreed?"

"Agreed"

And with that they walked into the McCall household just as Claudia started to wake up, stretching and squirming in Kayla's arms.

"Hey guys" Scott greeted brightly, "We thought you weren't going to make it"

"Yeah sorry" Kayla laughed as Stiles took Claudia from her grip and let her rest against his chest as her face started to screw up and they both knew what that meant – the waterworks were about to start and Stiles was a natural at hushing her, whispering soft things in her ear and bobbing her gently in his strong grip, rubbing circles on the back of her flower patterned dress "We got the munchkin dressed then she decided being sick was a good idea so we had to change her and then she had a tantrum"

Lydia smiled, standing up to walk towards them, "Such a pretty little thing doesn't have a tantrum do they? No" She cooed, stroking a hand over Claudia's hair, "Is mommy exaggerating again?" She joked, letting Claudia nibble on her finger.

"I wish" Kayla laughed, shrugging off her jacket and walking over to the couch, plopping down with Stiles sitting next to her – the whole pack decided to just take a night off and have movie night. That included Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, Malia and Liam.

"Well we were going to pick out a horror movie but we forgot about our PG guest" Scott chuckled, "So how about a Disney film?"

"Disney? _Bleh_ " Kayla screwed her face up, "how about The Shining? Claudia _loves_ horror movies"

Everyone was shocked into silence, raising their eyebrows at Kayla.

"It's true" Stiles confirmed with a laugh, "She giggles at them, it's pretty hilarious"

"Definitely takes after her mother" Lydia's lips quirked, bending down to slot the DVD in the player and hitting play, "Just don't turn the cutie into a psychopath okay?"

Kayla chuckled, "dually noted"

It was nice just spending time with her friends, especially when Claudia wasn't screaming her head off but acting like the perfect little angel, crawling across everyone's laps and eagerly tugging at their clothes, urging them to pick her up and play with her. Only eight and a half months old and already so demanding. Kayla laughed to herself at the image.

When she got passed to Liam the poor kid still looked slightly lost but let her crawl onto his lap, holding her against him and letting out a small laugh as she tried to bite into his forearm with her baby teeth, some of which still hadn't grown through.

"That's actually kind of cute" He pointed out, "Except for the drooling"

"She must be getting hungry" Kayla shrugged, "Just like her dad – eating all the time"

"Hey" Stiles exclaimed in playful indignation as everyone laughed.

"It's true" Kayla shrugged, extending her arms as Liam passed over a squirming but delighted Claudia, her still trying to latch her teeth into his hand.

Expertly she cradled Claudia to her stomach, letting her rest her head in the crook of her elbow and lifted her top a little, guiding Claudia to latch onto her breast.

Literally, all at once, all the guys winced (like they always did, even Stiles still did a little) as Claudia began suckling, Kayla letting Claudia's little hand grasp her fingers, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"That still looks painful" Isaac pointed out, "Especially now she has teeth"

Now they were all used to her whipping her boobs out at random times they were never shocked when she did, pretty much all her friends having got a good look at them whether they were wanting to or not.

"It's natural" Kira shrugged, "I'm sure Kayla is used to it by now"

"Yeah but we've started weening her" Kayla smiled, "Isaac's right – she has teeth now and I don't fancy losing a nipple"

"Kaylz will get a break before the next round" Stiles chuckled and Kayla froze, sending him a wide eyed look as each of their friends frowned, wondering what an earth that cryptic sentence meant.

"I mean-" He coughed, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his neck, "-if we ever, you know… decide to make another baby"

"Which we're _not_ "

" _Definitely_ not" Stiles agreed, nodding quickly, "No babies being scheldued for conception"

"None at all" Kayla added, forcing a smile on her face which didn't look creepy _at all._

"O-kaaaaaay" Isaac cocked an eyebrow, trailing off, "Being parents has made you two weirder than normal"

"It's the sleepless nights" Stiles winced, "Oh twigglers", nervously trying to duck out of the awkward situation knowing he would crumble under the pressure and probably spill the beans.

Kayla knew he wouldn't last long but luckily it was a quick save. It wasn't that she was ashamed but she was only what? Nine weeks along, maybe ten? They had enough on their plate right now with Claudia, school and every other supernatural creature that decided to wreak havoc without the pressure of everyone knowing about a new baby on the way.

But Lydia was still glancing at her and Kayla could see the wheels turning in her head.

Oh _crap._

"You want a glass of wine Kay?" Lydia asked sweetly, holding up the bottle of red wine.

"Uh… Breastfeeding and alcohol aren't supposed to go together" She said feebly which was a lie – you could have some in moderation, she had a glass last week with Lydia, and knew this was a test.

"You're allowed one glass" Lydia smiled knowingly and crap – she knew.

"Um…"

"Two units every week" Lydia sing songed already pouring the glass, "C'mon Kay… one won't kill you"

She gulped as Lydia's lips quirked, holding out the small glass while everyone watched.

"Think I'll pass, sorry" She shrugged, breaking Lydia's stare and glancing down at Claudia still latched onto her breast, "Don't want to turn her into an alcoholic at eight months"

"I _knew_ it" Lydia squeaked in excitement and both Stiles and her whipped their heads up frantically, staring at Lydia in shock, "I knew it, you can't fool me guys, I was the one that found out first last time"

"Uh… what's going on?" Scott asked hesitantly, sharing a confused glance with Isaac next to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lydia grinned widely and even Kira and Malia next to her was looking at her like she's crazy, "She's pr-"

" _Pretzels"_ Kayla suddenly shouted, interrupting Lydia, "Do you have any pretzels?"

"She needs pretzels" Stiles nodded quickly, "Breastfeeding makes her cravings all wacky"

"That's not the only reason" Lydia smiled slyly and next to her it looked like Kira finally clicked on, her eyes widening.

"What the hell are you guys on?" Isaac asked with a confused frown.

"I second that" Liam muttered, raising his hand.

"Kay what's with the big deal? This is happy moment right?" Lydia asked with a soft smile, "You know we'll all be supportive of this don't you?"

She knew that but it was still nerve-wracking – two kids at eighteen, that was a little extreme.

She nodded, agreeing with Lydia, "Yeah I know" She gently pried Claudia away from her breast, starting to smile as she adjusted her top and held her daughter against her shoulder, rubbing and patting her back to burp her, "Okay fine… I guess we can't hide it any longer, especially with blabber mouth here" she joked, nudging Stiles next to her who just winced playfully, sending her an apologetic smile.

She glanced at each of their friends, bobbing Claudia against her, "We're… pregnant. Again" She confirmed as Lydia broke out into a dazzling smile, "Claudia is gonna have a little brother or sister"

"Holy _crap"_ Isaac exclaimed, gaze flitting between them and then gazing at her stomach with wide eyes, "another one?"

"That was my reaction" Stiles chuckled, sliding a hand up her thigh to rest there as she rubbed Claudia's back, "But we've gotten used to the idea now" He smiled at her, his eyes alight with love, "and we already have one, an extra one shouldn't be too hard"

"You'll be taking those words back soon enough" Scott chuckled but leaned over to squeeze Stiles' shoulder, "Congratulations guys"

"How do you have the time to get down and dirty?" Isaac questioned in confusion, "Let alone finish up?"

Kayla just laughed, "I have no idea but, apparently, we do" She laid her free hand over her flat stomach as Lydia clapped in excitement, eagerly taking Claudia in her arms and bouncing her up and down on her knee, "But let's keep it between us for now, at least until after the first scan and we somehow break the news to Derek"

Everyone literally winced at that, "Derek will kill you" Malia deadpanned before facing Stiles, "I don't understand it because reproduction is completely normal"

"Uh… is that a seal of approval or…?" Stiles trailed off in confusion.

"Yes. You make my sister very happy" She nodded as everyone looked at her, urging her to say that one word that people normally said in these situations and she frowned at everyone's gazes and Kayla just chuckled at her sister's lack of 'normal' people skills, "Oh right. Congratulations"

"Thanks sis" Kayla laughed as she nodded, letting her gaze travel to Lydia playing with Claudia, both looking delighted because Claudia definitely loved her auntie Lydia, no doubt about that.

"Okay guys, time for a bet" Scott clapped, "Girl or boy? Ten bucks"

Stiles and Kayla just watched as all their friends joined in, each placing their bet on what gender their unborn baby would be.

"Come on then mama" Kira urged with a bright smile as Stiles placed his own bet, "what's it to be – girl or boy?"

Everyone watched her eagerly as she glanced down at her stomach, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her lower tummy.

It was unbelievable how much she had changed in three years. Kayla Hale, former addict and tearaway now excited over the prospect of being a mom again. The amount of love she had for her babies was unexplainable.

"I think…" She trailed off, meeting everyone's excited stare, "I think we're gonna have a mini Stiles" She turned her head to the side, meeting Stiles delighted loving gaze, "I think we're having a boy"

He grinned, "Just as long as we don't name him after his dad, his daddy's name is awful"

She chuckled, "No promises"

* * *

"Ma-ma… ma-ma… dada…" Claudia repeated over and over again as Kayla helped her stand and lean against the couch, Stiles sprawled out next to them shoving handfuls of chips in his mouth with the Sheriff sitting on his recliner, enjoying a whiskey as he watched them play, "Ma-ma"

"Well done baby" Kayla praised, playfully clapping her hands, "Say it again for mommy – say mama"

"Maaa-ma" Claudia slurred, still struggling with the word as it was harder to say than dada but giggling afterwards, her rosy chubby cheeks breaking into a wide smile, "Ma-ma"

"That's my girl" She praised, watching as Claudia adorably wobbled whilst trying to stand, grabbing at the couch but her little legs gave way from under her and she plopped to the carpet below, not quite at the walking stage yet.

"Give it a couple of weeks and she'll be running about in no time" The sheriff grinned in delight, "And then the fun really starts. The first thing Stiles did when he was on his feet was tear the curtains down"

"In my defence I'm sure the curtains were awful" Stiles chuckled, scooting closer to Kayla sitting cross-legged on the floor, passing Claudia some of her toys which she eagerly threw about, no doubt messing up the living-room but none of them really cared, the sheriff had gotten used to the constant mess but he kind of loved it. This house was back to being family friendly, not empty, cold and lacking female presence like before.

Stiles propped his chin on her shoulder, waiting until his dad was safely reading his paper again and kissed Kayla's cheek.

"We need a babysitter for our scan tomorrow" He whispered lowly, "Everyone is unavailable except dad…"

She thought it was the cutest thing ever, calling it 'our' scan, but telling the sheriff about their current situation was nerve-wracking to say the least. He would be supportive but she really didn't want to give him a coronary… it was bad enough the first time.

"He'll ask why" Kayla whispered back, giving him a sideways glance, "You ready to admit to your dad you got your girlfriend pregnant again when he specifically told you to keep it in your pants?" She joked lightly, cocking a brow.

He gulped, paling a little, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess but, uh-" He chuckled, scooping Claudia into his arms, "-I'll use her as a shield just in case – he's less likely to kill me if I'm holding his adorable granddaughter"

"Better you than me" She laughed, smiling as their daughter giggled again, Stiles softly stroking her wild dark curly hair as he faced his dad and the sheriff seemed to sense their gazes on him as he lowered his paper, glancing at them over his glasses.

"Kids" He stated, frowning in suspicion, "Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell me something I don't want to hear?"

"Do we look that guilty?" She quipped with a nervous smile as Stiles suddenly started bobbing Claudia up and down quicker and quicker, his nerves clearly kicking in.

"May as well get it over and done with" The sheriff sighed, placing his paper on his knees and removing his glasses, sitting up a little, "There is nothing that can shock me after our past year and a half"

She wouldn't put a bet on that _that's_ for sure. So far she had been lucky – the morning sickness was minimal right now and her cravings were reasonably normal, hardly even a bulge in her stomach so it was easy to hide from everyone, even Derek.

"I wouldn't hold your breath" Stiles murmured under his breath, suddenly breaking out in a nervous sweat, "Um… maybe you should sit down dad"

"I _am_ sitting down Stiles" The sheriff stated, frowning deeper.

"Maybe lie down" Stiles further suggested, nodding quickly, "Save you the fall back when passing out"

"Stiles why are you being so dramatic?" The sheriff's lips quirked, "Just tell me. Whatever it is I can handle it"

Kayla just sent Stiles a shrug as he hugged Claudia back against his chest as she made indistinguishable noises, drooling a little as she tried to speak again, murmuring 'dada' over and over and over again – her new favourite word.

"Okay… here goes nothing…" Stiles whispered, sucking in a deep breath, "I… we… _us_ -" He nodded over to Kayla sitting next to her, "-we are… there's…"

"Stiles, spit it out"

"We're pregnant" He exclaimed loudly, looking like he regretted saying those exact words, "I mean she's pregnant, Kayla's pregnant, not me. I don't have a womb that I know of but we're having a baby. Another baby"

The sheriff suddenly froze, the colour draining from his face as he gaped between the two of them.

"Oh… oh my…" He whispered, running a hand down his face, "How much whiskey did I drink?"

"Not enough" Stiles murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry… I know this isn't something you want to hear but-but we're happy about it. We have a scan tomorrow and… and I think this is a good thing. Accidental but wanted, just like Claudia" He rambled before wincing, "Are you going to kill me?"

The sheriff slowly glanced up, his eyes still wide and searching, "Uh… I'll save the lecture for another day I think"

"Is that a good thing? Please tell me that's a good thing"

"It's going to be hard, you both know that right?" The sheriff asked, glancing between the two, "If you think one is a handful, two will be ten times harder"

"We know" She said softly, nodding gently as Stiles let Claudia crawl across his lap onto hers, scooping her into her arms and smiling softly as her daughter giggled, bringing her chubby little hands together, "But we're prepared to make it work. No matter what"

"Yeah" Stiles agreed, lifting a hand to rub between her shoulder blades, "I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I wasn't serious about it, about us, about our family"

For a few seconds the sheriff just stared, processing the news better than they both could have imagined and then he smiled – that accepting smile that immediately calmed them both down.

"Well in that case…" The sheriff's eyes glinted and Kayla was sure it was tears of happiness, "you all better give ol' grandpa a hug"

Kayla broke out into a wide smile as Stiles laughed in relief, picking up Claudia and playfully throwing her about before placing her on the sheriff's knee who gladly started playing with her, both leaning down to give him a hug.

"A grandpappy again huh? What do you think Clauds? You willing to share ol' grandpappy?" He chuckled in delight, bouncing her up and down on his knee.

She erupted into giggles (always such a happy baby when she wasn't screaming the house down), playfully reaching out to grab at his nose.

"Pa" She pronounced in a high squeak, "Pa… pa… pappy" She managed to get out and Kayla felt like crying on the spot, "Pa… ppy"

The sheriff stared down at her in wonder, a single tear slipping from his eyelashes, "Pappy… she said pappy"

Stiles grinned in delight, "She's smart, takes after her daddy" He joked as Claudia squealed again, trying to bounce even more on the sheriff's knees.

"Dada… dada… dada…"

Kayla laughed, love burning bright in her chest, "I think that's her favourite word"

Stiles turned his head a little, a wide smile tugging at his lips as he stared at her, reaching out to run his hand through her hair that hadn't been brushed that day but he didn't care, she was still beautiful, that pregnancy glow radiating off her and what's better was she was his and they were a family. A pretty perfect one if he did think so himself.

"I love you" He whispered, "And whatever you need or want I'll do it. When Claudia wakes up during the night I'll get up, I'll do the feeds and the nappy changes and the laundry and anything else that means you don't get enough rest… just focus on keeping the other nugget in there safe and happy okay?" He whispered, his hand drifting down to her stroke her stomach.

"You don't have to do all that…"

"I want to" He smiled, "Claudia can be a handful at times and I don't want you getting stressed when you're pregnant. Let me look after you for a change" He added with a pointed playful stare, "You're already doing too much, you need to learn to take it easy"

"We have a daughter that's nine months old Stiles" She chuckled, "Neither of us can afford to take it easy"

"Let me take the burden" He insisted gently, "You need to focus on our other baby for a while…"

She was honestly trying not to cry (those pesky hormones again) and smiled watery, "I've said it before but I'll say it again" She whispered, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, "You make a great dad Stiles and one day you'll make an equally great husband"

She was sure he blushed a little, his eyes flitting down again to the ring on her left hand, smiling to himself at the image.

"One day soon I hope" He winked playfully.

"How about we get this one out the way first hm?" She chuckled, guiding his hand to her stomach as she kissed him again, "Then we'll think of us after"

"Sounds like a plan" He promised, fully prepared to kiss her passionately again but she suddenly placed an open palm against his chest, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh god… whiskey"

"What?" He asked in confusion, trying to understand why she was groaning but it all finally clicked as she struggled to her feet while covering her mouth, not having enough time to race to the bathroom so decided throwing up in the large potted plant in the corner of the room was the safest bet.

"Oh god… not the morning sickness" Stiles groaned, "I thought it was containable this time?"

She didn't answer, just let her body jolt a little as she heaved, the strong smell of whiskey obviously getting to her.

"Ma-ma…" Claudia mumbled from his dad's knee, her childish face screwing up at the sudden commotion.

"Mommy's okay" Stiles soothed, kissing Claudia's cheek and sharing an 'oh crap' look with his dad, both wondering the same thing.

Would this pregnancy be better or worse than the last one?

Funnily enough, they both had a feeling it would be the latter.

 **A/N) Lol so I did continue it haha I super duper hope you all liked it and want more haha and I would really appreciate any reviews to let me know if you did haha see ya next time lovelies xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - First steps

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any way, shape or form omg thanks for all the favourites follows and reviews it makes me immensely happy that you all like this little mini au story thing lol haha hope yo like this next chapter xxx**

"It's not even funny how badly I want to puke right now" Kayla groaned, closing her eyes and resting her clammy forehead on the jeep window, "how anyone can feel this sick is beyond me"

Stiles just glanced over at her sympathetically, reaching out to rest his palm on her thigh and stroke the bare skin as he drove them back from the scan, "I'm sorry baby, I know it must be hard"

She just sighed, forcing herself to gulp as she felt her stomach lurch, "Please tell your future child to stop making mommy sick"

He chuckled, quickly turning the corner and parking in his driveway, his eyes lighting up as he turned to her and reached out to place a gentle hand across her stomach, "You heard your mommy you little rascal, ease up off the sickness pedal huh? Don't make me ground you" he playfully remarked, eyes twinkling as she managed to shoot him a smile.

"Somehow I don't think he's going anywhere" she answered, "got another six months of his bedroom being my womb"

He still stroked her stomach, looking at her curiously, "you still sure it's a boy huh?"

"Just a feeling" she repeated the same thing she had said time and time again, "but it doesn't matter to me either way"

"Same" Stiles smiled, leaning over to kiss the side of her head before quickly sprinting around to the passenger side of the jeep and helping her own, the horrible queasiness making her want to faint or just take a really long nap.

"How did it go?" The sheriff asked legit the second they walked in the door, sitting in his favourite brown recliner with Claudia on his lap, letting her play with a bunch of soft toys around them, "everything okay?"

"Yeah" Stiles smiled back, "everything's perfect. She's eleven weeks gone, see" he exclaimed, totally excited as he pulled the scan picture from his wallet, rushing over to his dad, all lanky legs and arms and practically shoving it in his face, "it was the most amazing thing, and halfway through the scan the baby even started hiccuping - _hiccuping"_ he added with a delighted laugh, "and look at that cute little nose, the nurse thought it looked like mine"

The sheriff smiled at the picture, pulling his glasses from the top of his head to the bridge of his nose to get a proper look, a wide smile tugging at his lips.

"Well would you look at that, it is your nose" he laughed as Claudia started clapping her chubby hands, "see Claud, that's your little brother or sister"

She couldn't help but grin at the image, walking over to stand next to Stiles as she reached down for her daughter, resting her on her hip.

"Hiya Claud, mommy and daddy's back, did you miss us?"

For only nine months Old her speech and understanding were exceptional for her age, a wide toothy grin appearing over her rosy face as she reached out to grab her cheeks with sticky fingers, a small laughing escaping her lips as she shouted "mama" over and over again.

"I'll take that as a yes" she laughed feeling Stiles' arm wind around her waist to settle on her hip, tugging her closer.

"You gonna give mommy a kiss?" She asked, playfully pulling a face before puckering her lips, making loud kissing noises and Claudia just laughed at the sound, wriggling in her grasp before sloppily placing a kiss to her lips and Kayla chuckled, peppering her soft skin in kisses before blowing raspberries to her chubby cheeks and smiling as Claudia screeched loudly, erupting into a high pitched giggle fit.

The sheriff grinned at the image, watching as Kayla passed her to Stiles, his son lifting her high into the air before nuzzling her back into his protective grip and glanced down at the sonogram he was left holding, his eyes suddenly welling up.

Yes... This definitely deserved a special place on the fridge that's for sure.

* * *

"Here, take some water" Lydia whispered quietly from the desk next to her, passing her a bottle, "you look like you're going to puke everywhere and I have seen you puke enough these two weeks thank you very much"

She mumbled out a thanks, barely paying attention to coach's Econ class as Stiles just winced sympathetically next to her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Well, the midwives do say morning sickness is a sign of a healthy baby" he whispered and she shot him a glare, halfway through the middle of a sip.

"Yeah but not a healthy mommy" she exclaimed in a loud whisper, angrily shrugging off his comforting touch, "and don't touch me Mr ' _my sperm are so superior they break through condoms and birth control pills'_ " she mimicked and Stiles wisely retracted his hand, sharing an 'uh oh' look with Lydia, "if I wasn't so sick right now I would slap you"

Oh great... And so the mood swings start. This was always Stiles' _favourite_ part - note the sarcasm.

"Eh... Uh... Okay" he just mumbled, scooting his chair another foot away from her - just to be safe.

"STILINSKI, HALE" coach suddenly hollered making the entire class jump, "is there a problem or are you just feeling each other up under the table again?"

Stiles gaped in offence as most of the class looked at them with cocked eyebrows, raising both his hands, "coach... What? My hands are here?"

"Hmph" he just narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Stiles got this pretty much every lessen - coach dropping hints and threats about his sex life and future offspring and, when he had to teach sex ed, shamelessly used him and Kayla as an example why it's always best to 'cover up' or better yet not 'engage in disgusting teenage hormones' and coincidentally that was the day after Claudia came down with a bug and they both showed up to school the next day looking like hell, both still in their pj's.

Yeah, definitely _not_ a good day.

But Kayla just snapped a hand to her mouth, face paling immediately and he knew that the sickness had, in fact, gotten worse.

"HALE, what's the matter with you?"

She didn't answer, just quickly and clumsily escaped her seat to race from the room, one hand clenched over her stomach and the other covering her mouth, the whole class hearing her gagging as she practically threw herself from the room leaving the room in awkward silence.

"Uh..." Stiles forced an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his neck as coach looked at him with an exasperated and shocked glint in his eyes, raising a stapler off his desk and angrily pointing it at him.

"STILINSKI" he roared and Stiles was fully prepared to drop and roll if coach decided throwing it at him was a good idea, "DID YOU KNOCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP?" his face turning red, "...AGAIN?" He added in afterthought, shaking the stapler in his direction.

Immediately the whole class snapped their heads toward him, glancing at him in shock and denial and a little bit of indignation and he felt a blush hitting his cheeks as Lydia just laughed behind her hand, him throwing her a dirty look.

"Um... Well... Uh... Maybe a little" he fumbled out, holding up his hand and pressing his two fingers close together, "like a smidge, quite possibly yes"

Coach dropped the stapler to his desk with a bang, raising a hand to run down his face.

"Stilinski, if you had two brain cells I would castrate you"

He frowned, "what? Coach that doesn't make sense"

"It makes _perfect sense"_ coach suddenly exploded, "stop impreganating your girlfriend Stilinski. At the rate you're going you'll repopulate the planet"

He blushed as the class laughed, "yeah... Well... We did use condoms" he blurted out, not knowing what else to say, "but they, uh, broke" he added with a wince, "so take _that_ "

Coach just shook his head, "detention for a week Stilinski, and no arguments"

"Wait, what?" He asked, totally affronted, "detention for _what?"_

"Having sex with a condom!"

Stiles just frowned, completely flabbergasted, "coach, that makes _no_ sense what so ever"

"DETENTION FOR A WEEK" was his only reply, "and then maybe you'll learn to control that little friend of yours"

He blushed again, glaring at coach but Kayla had returned and he knew that by her perfectly timed and inappropriate comment that made everyone speechless - including himself.

"Actually coach it's no where near little, it's actually very very big and he better not control it, I'll need it when my hormones run wild and I get really horny - oh don't look so shocked, it's not like I can get pregnant when there's a bun already in the oven. Who even _lets_ him teach him sex ed?"

Oh crickey.

* * *

"Stiles I need to borrow one of your shirts" he heard as he was tugging on some pants, "I can't fit into mine"

He had to chuckle at the disheartened tone she used, "what, why? You're only fourteen weeks preg- _oh my god"_ he cut himself off with a strangled cough as she turned around, his eyes widening, "oh my lord they're... That's... _Wow"_

She frowned at his staring, balling up her shirt and throwing it at him, "yeah yeah Stilinski, my boobs are suddenly **massive** , no need to stare, it's not like I don't feel self conscious about it _at all"_ she grumbled sarcastically, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Well..." He managed to put his eyes back into his skull, shaking his head to focus on her unamused stare, "you definitely shouldn't feel self conscious. They're..." He trailed off, "your..." Because, honestly, her just standing there in a pair of tight jeans and nothing else, highlighting her figure and neat little bump was his definition of perfection, "... Uh... Amazing..."

Finally her lips quirked, an amused glint shining in her eyes, "I think they've jumped up like three cup sizes over night"

"I uh... I can see" he choked out, quickly nodding his head, "kinda hard not to"

She laughed, her annoyance and worry filtering away because when he was looking at her like that, so lovingly and needily, she knew he still found her hot despite the fact in a few short months she would he lugging around a bump the size of Kansas. He made her feel comfortable in her own skin, something she seriously needed right now.

"So maybe if I can't fit into my clothes I should just leave them off?" She suggested flirtatiously, swaying towards him, "what do you think?"

"Uh... I... I think..." He gulped again, eyes widening as she got closer, deliberately pressing her chest to his, "I think you should get on that bed because Claudia wakes up from her nap in ten minutes"

She laughed, sending him a wink as she dragged him over to the bed, collapsing back against the soft mattress and indicating to him to take his tee off. He did so without complaint, stripping it off quickly and falling on top of her, keeping his body just hovering over hers (because he was always scared he would crush the bump) and immediately began nibbling at her neck, making her moan softly.

His hands curled around her thighs, hiking them up over his hips so he could settle between her legs, circling his hips into hers and making her moan, jolting in pleasure as he ran his hand gently up the length of her body.

But no sooner had his hands travelled up to her chest, letting out a loud reused groan as he gently squeezed her swollen breasts, thumbs rolling over the nipples that hardened at his touch did they hear a loud cry thorough the baby monitor and Stiles let out a muffled sound of disappointment against her skin, popping his head up.

"She's not supposed to wake for another ten minutes" he groaned, "do you think if we leave her she'll put herself back to sleep?"

"...maybe" she laughed, "or maybe she knows what her parents were about to do and is deliberately sabotaging our sex life - that could be equally possible"

Claudia continued to cry and Stiles just let out another loud groan, pushing himself up off her and glanced down at the very prominent bulge in his slacks and kayla could've sworn he looked about ready to cry.

"There's only about three weeks left until your boobs get really sore and tender and you won't let me touch them so we have to have sex at least twenty times before that, deal?"

She laughed, blowing some hair from her face and smiling at him, "we can double that, my horny hormones should kick in within the next two weeks, prepare for the best week of your life Stilinski"

"Sweeeeet" he grinned, flashing her a wink before escaping to the nursery and, through the monitor, she heard him talk to Claudia as he got her up and dressed, mumbling nonsense that seemed to delight her as she laughed and giggled at him, occasionally letting out "dada" in that sweet childlike voice and Kayla just lay there listening to the whole thing with the biggest smile on her face.

For the first time in her life she finally had the _perfect_ family.

* * *

"Cmon Clauds, you can do it baby, walk to mommy" Kayla encouraged, holding out her arms from where she sat five feet away from her daughter, Stiles kneeling next to her and chewing his thumbnail in anticipation with the whole pack waiting eagerly behind them, watching with excitement gleaming in their eyes, "you can do it baby... Walk for mommy"

Claudia just stood wobbly against the coffee table, her soft bright eyes looking like they were scrutinising the task her parents set out for her, going over it in her head, weighing up the positives and negatives and honestly? Kayla wouldn't put it past her ten month old to be thinking that, she was a smart baby, smart enough to wrap them all around her little finger when she wanted to.

"That's right peanut" Stiles praised as she took one little hand off the coffee table, "mommy and daddy are right here baby-girl, come and get us... I _know_ you can do it"

"Daddy's right" Kayla smiled, "sometimes happens y'know"

" _Hey_ "

She shot Stiles a wink, playfully nudging him, "I said sometimes, that means you are right some of the time, it was a compliment"

"I'm right all of the time"

"Most of the time"

" _All_ "

"Most" she rolled her eyes lightly, "no one is right all of the time. Except me of course"

"So how come you get to me right all the time and me only some of the time?" He pouted, "that's not fair"

"Life's not fair baby, get over it" she playfully remarked.

"Oh my god guys, look-"

"I was right about that Matt kid, remember?"

"Oh my gosh are you _still_ milking that? It was a lucky guess-"

"Guys, Claudia's-"

"It was _instinct_ " he insisted, "I think I have a sixth sense you know"

"You don't have a sixth sense, there's no such thing as a sixth sense-"

"Is so" he stubbornly replied, "you know how I know that? Because I have it"

"You are _unbelievable_ sometimes Stiles-"

"Oi, bickering engaged couple" Lydia exclaimed loudly, making them both look at her curiously, "your daughter is walking" and they were both sure they got whiplash with how quickly they turned around, the sight of Claudia now fully let go of the coffee table and standing up wobbly, her little feet inching forward.

"Oh my god" Kayla whispered, eyes widening as they turned glassy with tears, "oh my god Stiles-" she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, shaking his arm but he was just as shell-shocked too, his jaw slowly opening as they both watched Claudia's little face screw up in concentration, stabilising herself before she could fall and turning her big green eyes to them, peering up at them.

"That's it princess" Stiles praised and if Kayla didn't know any better she was sure she saw tears glistening in his eyes, "that's it, well done baby"

And Kayla just laughed, holding out her arms and watching in total fascination and delight as Claudia tottered forward another few steps and fell into her arms, giggling childlike at the task she had just completed.

"Well done Clauds" Kayla smiled, picking her up and propping her against her chest so Stiles could lean forward and kiss her rosy cheeks, "mommy and daddy are _so_ proud" she whispered and for a second it all became very real.

That Claudia wouldn't stay a baby forever. That she would Walk, talk, and grow up and they had done that, her and Stiles had made a life that was already leaving an imprint on the world and she wanted that for the next one, the one growing in her womb.

She glanced down at the neat bump, blinking back the tears before looking up at Stiles, meeting his loving gaze and the next words that came out of her mouth was totally rash and irrational but felt _so_ right.

"Let's get married" she blurted out, "right now"

His eyes widened in shock, "wha- _now_? As in now-now?"

"Well, not now" chuckled, "but soon. To hell with it, let's just do it, what do you say?"

He was frozen in shock, staring at her like she had lost her marbles because Kayla was the rational one that said they should wait till they were at the very least in college, or better after, where as he was the hopeless romantic. Oh how the roles got reversed.

"I say..." He trailed off, glancing down at their bump before smiling as his daughter played with the ends of Kayla's hair, "I say _hell yeah"_ he exclaimed, laughing as she broke out into a winning smile, "let's start the rest of our lives together right now"

Everyone broke out into laughs and claps of delight and for those few minutes she completely forgot all her friends were there watching but it didn't matter, nothing could burst this bubble.

"See what you've done to me Stilinski?" She laughed, "you've turned me into a hopeless romantic, I hope you're happy with yourself"

He ran his hand though her hair, tugging her forward into a heart stopping kiss.

"So immensely happy with myself you have _no_ idea Mrs Stilisnki"

 **A)n) I gotta stop with the mush haha oh well lol sorry it took so long, been focusing on deadly intentions but I really hope you all like and please please please review they help so much and it puts a smile on my face every time haha see you lovely people really soon xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Big sister

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – I realised Ive been neglecting this story to try and finish deadly intentions so it was nice to take a break from the mega angst fest to write this – I will also update deadly intentions and bedroom adventures this week too – anyway thank you so much all for reviewing and leaving your idea, hope you like this chapter x**

" _What?"_

"Surprise" she grinned, "and before you blow your top we decided to tell you last in case you killed us both just so you're aware" she added, "Lydia knows to send out a search party if we're not back in an hour"

"Wait, who knows?" Derek asked, his eyebrows shooting high into his forehead.

"Uh… everyone" she winced a little and was sure Stiles behind her sucked in a deep breath, as if waiting for the repercussions, "Stiles was scared for you to find out cos' you did say if he ever knocked me up again you would smash up his fingers with a hammer, so…"

"Kayla, if this is a joke…" he trailed off, face paling, "it's not funny"

"Not a joke" she shrugged, "listen to the heartbeat if you want" lowering her gaze and gently cupping the small bump hidden underneath Stiles big plaid shirt, "Isaac says it's strong"

Derek's head tilted to the side curiously, trying to focus on the little heartbeat hammering like a hummingbird's wings inside her while Stiles' hand curled around the back of her shirt, his breathing pace quickened and terrified.

"Well…" Derek whispered, eyes glazed over in shock, "you're not wasting any time are you?"

"It's not like we planned this Der" she murmured, "two kids at eighteen wasn't exactly on my life programme but it's happening and we just have to suck it up and accept it… can you do that? For us?" she asked gently, tilting her arm back so she could slip her hand into Stiles' clammy one, squeezing tightly.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"You have a choice, yes, but you can't change our minds, what's done is done. You were mad when I got pregnant with Claudia yet she turned out to be the best thing in my life, this baby is gonna be the same"

"Then you'll stop right?" He asked, dread spreading across his features, "no more after that please for the love of god…" he murmured, "Stiles, maybe you should get the snip"

"What?" he squeaked loudly from behind her, "w-why?"

"Because you keep knocking up my baby cousin" Derek replied with darkly, "and clearly whatever half assed birth control you're using isn't working"

"We doubled up!"

"Great work there, _really_ "

"It's not our fault we're both incredibly fertile" Kayla defended lightly, "my womb must be like Buckingham-fucking-palace and Stiles clearly has very fast swimmers which, to be frank, I'm not surprised at, his shooting distance is actually pretty impressive"

Stiles squeaked from behind her, nudging her back urgently as Derek sent her a mild glare.

"Save me the gory details, please, I'm begging you" Derek pleaded, holding up a hand, "and even though I want to ground the both of you until you're thirty I… I'm still here for you, of course I am" he nodded, "you both make great parents already"

Wow… that went surprisingly easier than expected.

"Is that… a… compliment?" Stiles asked slowly, voice coated in confusion and shock.

"A grudging one" Derek playfully remarked and to Kayla's shock he actually smiled – okay a small one but a smile none the less – "I guess congratulations are in order"

That warmed her heart, her tummy flipping as a small grin tugged at her lips, "thanks Derry, that means a lot – to both of us, right?" she asked pointedly, swivelling her head to Stiles as he finally got enough courage to sidestep from behind her, slowly inching forward next to her side.

"Uh… y-yeah, definitely means a lot, like mega much" He murmured breathlessly, "so just to clarify, does this mean I can keep all ten fingers yeah?"

"For now" Derek warned playfully, "just no more babies, alright? Deal?"

Her lips quirked, amusement flooding her warm green stare, "Deal".

* * *

"No… no, no, no, no, no" she rambled, wildly shaking her head as she held Claudia against her hip, "not again, please no, oh god can't you make them go away? Pretend we all died or something? Those people, that _woman_ , is the worst-remember how long it took for her to let go of Clauds when she first met her?" she demanded, speaking before Stiles could open his mouth "two-fricking-hours, not to mention how she said I had to start doing sit ups one fucking week after I just pushed her nine and a half pound great-grandbaby through my vagina and that's how she repays me? Hell no, I'm not doing it again, no way" she shook her head quickly again, re-emphasising her distaste, "not happening"

"Babe I'm sorry, they just announced they were coming next week" – 'they' being his annoying grandparents who she wanted to punch more than several times a minute, "They're going away for a three-month cruise so are going to miss Claudia's first birthday"

"I don't care" she exclaimed, "I cannot deal with more negative comments – ' _honey that's not how you change a nappy'_ or ' _here dear, let me show you how to properly take care of a baby'_ " she quoted his grandmother's snotty voice, "or my favourite one – ' _I think your nipples are too big for breastfeeding'_ like what the hell? First off, they're not, I think the fact we already have a chunky baby proves that and when in god's name did she see my nipples anyway? I cannot deal with them, I'm sorry, I know they're your family but there's only so much I can take" she muttered, "and what happens when they walk through that door and see me looking very much sixteen weeks pregnant? Cos I bet your ass it will be all 'your hips are still too lean' and 'why do you have stretch marks already?' Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm GROWING A FUCKING BABY IN MY WOMB"

"Kaylz, calm down, it's okay" Stiles laughed as he stepped forward and grasped her right upper arm, his other hand softly landing on Claudia's back, "we don't like them either but it's only for a week, we can survive a week"

"You can, maybe" she agreed, "you're their precious grandson, I'm just the slut you knocked up" she shrugged, knowing that's what his grandparents thought, "a live womb and nothing else"

Stiles eyes saddened a little at that, his head cocking to the side, "I know they're tactless and pretty awful people at times-" she scoffed, 'at times?', "-but you're a part of our family now, they know that"

"Really? Cos Ron can't even get my name right and Ruth basically said that I was a bad mom" and that little comment she made really struck a nerve with her, her insecurities at being a teenage mom not helping deal with Ruth's backhanded remarks.

"You're not a bad mom Kaylz" Stiles reassured, "you're the best mom and I'm not just saying that, I mean it" he whispered, sending her a small smile before gazing down at their daughter in her arms, "don't listen to them alright? Whatever they say is total utter crap, since I was five I learnt to tune them out" he added with a small laugh, "just don't stress out okay?" sliding his hand down from her arm to cup her slowly growing baby bump, his gaze light but tinted with worry.

"I'll try not to" she smiled gently, agreeing with him.

"Good, and now that revelation is out the way I can finally take you out on a real adult date, wine excluded" he teased playfully, "you have to admit that does sound like heaven right?"

"You mean we have a social life?" she exclaimed in faux shock, an amused quirk tugging at her lips, "because I was honestly starting to forget what that was"

He sent her a grin, "dad said he would babysit so we could have an evening to ourselves – I'm thinking MacDonald's"

"Definitely MacDonald's" she agreed, "this baby will actually let me eat fast food so you bet your ass that's all I'm going to eat for the next five months"

* * *

"… and yes, your grandson got me pregnant again, it's no big deal so can you stop touching me please!"

Ruth glanced up at her with wide eyes, her hands still not dropping from her small bump, "but, my dear, you really are showing an awful lot for four months. Someone with your body shape should have a nice neat bump"

She clenched her jaw, sharing a knowing look with Stiles, "there is no set rules for pregnancy"

"How nice would it be if it were twins?" she cooed to her husband, her smile widening, "all these beautiful grandbabies running around"

"No it _wouldn't be"_ she practically snapped, "plus it's just the one thank god, we've had the scan"

"There was no scans back in my day"

"Well we're in the twenty first century Ruth, we have a little thing called technology" already feeling her stress levels rocketing sky high, sidestepping away from her grabby hands touching her bump – like for real, just because she was pregnant it didn't mean anyone and everyone could come up and grab a feel, "and for the last time, no touching"

"Apologies dear" Ruth grinned, but soon turned her half crazed stare to Stiles who nearly jumped out of his skin, "and where's our precious little grandbaby?"

"Uh… napping actually" Stiles murmured, scratching the back of his neck, "if she doesn't get her afternoon sleep then she's awake all night being grouchy"

"Nonsense" Ruth laughed, slipping her arm through her husbands', "is she in the nursery?"

"Yes but-okay, nevermind, you're going" Stiles trailed off as they started heading up the stairs, wincing as Kayla turned her fiery gaze to him, "I should've lied and said daycare"

"And then I would've got called out for being a bad mom and abandoning her" she sighed, knowing they couldn't win either way, "and now she's going to be awake all night, fucking fantastic"

"I'm sorry" Stiles apologised gently, stepping forward and clasping their hands together, "I know they're full on but a week will fly by"

"For our sakes you better hope it does"

It didn't.

After four days full of Ron constantly getting her name wrong and Ruth essentially telling her how bad of a job she was doing and taking over looking after Mia, yabbering on about how she should be mothering Kayla couldn't take it anymore.

Hate on her all she wanted, Kayla couldn't care, but as soon as she started insulting her status as a mom that was just crossing the line.

"Kaylz wait stop what-what are you doing?" Stiles exclaimed, panicked, "just stop for a minute and let's talk-"

She didn't stop in her packing, carrying Claudia against her hip and throwing some random clothes into her bag with her free hand, angry tears blurring her vision.

"I can't stay here another _minute_ Stiles"

"Kayla, please-"

"And not _once_ did you back me up back there" she whirled around, bobbing Claudia quickly as she sensed the tension and started crying, "she said I was a bad mom Stiles. Didn't hint, actually _said_ it and you just _sat_ there"

"I'm… I'm sorry" he apologised, "Kaylz, please, just sit down for a bit, you're getting really stressed-"

She just scoffed loudly, "really? I _never_ would've guessed" and with that she swung her bag onto her arm, hugged Claudia closer to her body and brushed past him, "just leave it Stiles"

"You can't go"

"Just try and stop me"

"Kayla wait-stop-" he rushed around in front of her before she could reach the stairs, his eyes wide and worried, "-ju-just chill a sec alright?"

"Chill? _Chill?"_ she screeched, "Stiles, move"

"You can't just disappear" he argued back, "baby c'mon, it's late, just stay and I'll talk to them, get them to cool off a bit alright?"

"I can't, _I can't"_ she exclaimed, "now please get out of my way"

"You can't just take our kid and run out on me"

"Oh for god sake I'm going to Lydia's for a few nights, not escaping the country" she rolled her eyes, "Stiles move"

"No"

" _Stiles-"_

"I'm not letting you go anywhere in this state" he replied stubbornly, reaching out for her arms but she jerked them back away from him, "Kaylz you need to relax, our baby-"

" _Our baby_ , exactly, _our baby"_ she shouted, "not your grandparents', _ours_. Our child, our responsibility and I swear to god I have had it up to here with their meddling and their comments, I just can't do it anymore Stiles. So please… _please_ just get out of my way"

His eyes saddened, "Kaylz… please don't leave me"

"In four days I expected you to back me up at least once" she murmured, "and you never. Everything she said to me about how much of a crap job I was doing, about how I wasn't the type of girl you should marry, you didn't defend me. Maybe…. Maybe you believe what they say"

"What? Kaylz no-"

"Maybe we should just take a break" she whispered, her voice cracking as Claudia's cries quietened down a little, "I just, I can't… it's too much stress Stiles"

"Kaylz… no" he shook his head quickly, "baby, c'mon, I'm sorry okay?" he stepped forward, grasping her forearms, "I am so sorry just please… please don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving you" she promised, "I just need a break away from them… from you. Stiles I still love you"

"Then don't go"

"I can't stay either"

"Kayla you're-you're carrying my baby" he whispered tearfully, "what about Claudia? You can't just take her away from her dad"

"Please don't guilt trip me" she murmured, "I feel bad enough as it is"

"Then stay" he begged, "Kayla please, _please_ " he exclaimed in panic, "stay with me okay and we'll sort it out because if you go… if you walk out that door…" his voice trembled a little, "I'm scared I'm never going to get you back"

Her hormones were all wacky, making her borderline delirious, "do you mean that?" she whispered croakily, "or are you just saying that because I'm pregnant with your baby and you're scared I'm going to do a runner?"

"Of course I mean it" he exclaimed, "hey, look at me" he titled her chin up with his two fingers, meeting her gaze, "don't ever doubt that I love you okay? Because I do, so much, and this, what's happening right now, is just a bump in the road. You're my world, and so are our kids alright?"

She sniffed loudly, breaking out in fresh tears, "I'm sorry"

"Shhh, hey, I know, it's alright" he soothed, gently taking Claudia from her grip and cuddling her into his side, his free arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest, "it's me that should be apologising. I shouldn't have let them speak to you like that and first thing in the morning I'll talk to them, make it clear they're not to be so damn disrespectful"

"T-Thanks Stiles"

He just hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head, "no one puts my girl down and if they don't understand that then I'll pack their bags for them and throw them out the door"

* * *

Turns out he didn't have to throw them out but the next morning Kayla did hear Stiles shouting for an hour straight but thank god he did because the next three days went smoothly. As in they were actually being nice and not making degrading comments to her, in fact Ruth even praised her mothering skills more than once.

It was a damn miracle.

And only once they left to catch their plane did Kayla collapse back on the bed and let out a long sigh of relief, all the stress of the past week leaving her body as Stiles curled up next to her, his hand inching under her top to stroke her bump.

"How's our baby doing?"

She smiled gently, her head twisting on the pillow to meet his gaze, "he's doing good, in fact-" she reached down to cup his hand, slowly moving it to the side, "-I've been feeling little flutters for the past two days, I think he'll be kicking soon"

"Really?" Stiles murmured, his entire face lighting up, "oh my god, that's great. You hear that buddy?" he whispered, his hand lovingly rubbing the bump, "you get those little legs going in there alright?"

"I've hit the seventeenth week mark, it'll be soon" she promised.

"I hope so" he smiled, "feeling Claudia kick was the best experience ever, because then it just makes everything real y'know?"

She nodded silently, gazing down at her bump as she heard Claudia twist in her sleep from the cot they kept at the end of the bed in case she was being fussy, Stiles' body next to her huddling closer so he could kiss her neck.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

"… No" she shook her head a little, cupping his hand tighter, "I can't stay mad at you for long"

"Good" he smiled lightly, his nose skimming along her jaw line to kiss her cheek, "because dad's away on nightshift, Claudia's actually sleeping and we're alone… so…"

She picked up on his gentle hints immediately, his hand sliding down from her bump to stroke her hip as he softy started nibbling on her ear, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

"I'm uh… I'm not…" she murmured gently, her voice trailing away into nothing as he slipped his hand beneath the band of her shorts, "… I'm not really in the mood" he paused in his movements, "sorry"

"Oh… o-okay, sorry" he whispered, "yeah you're probably tired, it's been a long day"

She smiled apologetically, "It's not that I don't want to, because I do, but I'm honestly just wiped out and it would kind of be a mood killer if I fell asleep during"

He chuckled, his hand landing back on her bump, "true that"

She sighed contently, slowly twisting around in his arms so her back was to his chest but couldn't help but smirk as she felt a hard bulge digging into her lower back.

"Uh… Stiles…?" she smirked, holding back a laugh as he groaned.

"Yeah, I know" he mumbled, "but it's chill, it'll pass"

She had to laugh at that, twisting her head back to press a quick kiss to his lips, "you're something else Stilinski, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me"

Well… she couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"Stiles, Stiles wake up" she shook his arm urgently, slowly twisting around to sit up, "Stiles, baby, wake up now"

"Wha-what's going on?" he mumbled, spitting out a mouthful of pillow, still half asleep, "where's the fire?"

"Oh my god…" she mumbled, a smile lighting up her face as she grabbed his hand, "feel this" and with that she gently moved his open palm against her growing stomach, "the baby… he's kicking. See I told you it would be soon"

And as soon as she said that he jolted awake fully, his eyes widening as he felt those playful little nudges against his palm.

"Holy crap" he cursed loudly, "oh my jesus… he's kicking"

"Yeah, yeah he is" she laughed, happy tears blurring her vision, "do you think he has potential for the mets then?"

"Oh most definitely" he chuckled lightly, "those legs are going to take you far buddy"

She smiled happily, still feeling that gentle popping beneath her bump, "Stiles…?"

"Yeah?" he whispered, his teary gaze meetings hers.

"I don't care what anyone says anymore" she whispered, "they can say what they want because this, right now… it proves we're doing something right"

"We're not half bad" he agreed with a genuine smile, leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss, "I just… I still can't believe it" he murmured, still in awe as he gazed down at the bump, "the kicks are so strong"

"Takes after his daddy" she grinned just as Claudia started to wake, fussing about in her cot until Stiles – now no longer half asleep – bounded over towards her and picked her up, holding her securely to his chest as she giggled up at him, screeching dada over and over again, eagerly bumping her little head off his.

"Claudia, come feel your little baby brother or sister in mommy's tummy" Stiles cooed, bouncing her up and down as he sprawled himself next to her, holding Claudia under her arms as he rested her gently against her hip, "put your hands on mommy's tummy, yeah baby, well done" he praised as Kayla helped guide her chubby little hands towards her bump, "that's your little brother or sister, oh _yes_ it is" he laughed as Claudia giggled, looking totally amused as she moved her little fingers across Kayla's bare skin, "you're going to be a big sister baby girl"

"The _best_ big sister" Kayla smiled, leaning down to kiss Claudia's wild hair just before their daughter let out a loud excited giggle and leaned down to hug the growing bump, pressing sloppy wet childlike kisses to the exposed skin.

"Awww" Stiles whispered, gently raking his fingers through their daughter's hair, "don't worry Claud's, you can meet him soon okay? the little rascal just needs to grow a little bit bigger is all"

"B… Ba… baba" she pronounced sloppily, those bright childlike eyes gleaming as she glanced up at the two of them, unmistakable green eyes shining with laughter, "b-b'ba… t-tum-tum"

"That's right" Kayla laughed, "baba in mommy's tummy" she gently picked her up, holding her to her chest, "just like you were Claud's"

"Can you believe she's turning one in, like, six weeks?" Stiles muttered, totally amazed, "that's actually terrifying"

"Oh god, don't remind me" she playfully remarked, "way to make us feel old Stiles"

He laughed, scooting over to her side, "just wait until the grandkids come"

She lightly slapped his arm, rolling her eyes jokingly, "the first one isn't even one yet, hold your horses"

But it was true, the last year and a half had flown by and now the next one was only a few months away. It was crazy the turns life took.

 **A/N) I know I suck at updating but I'm gonna make up for it because sneak peak: stiles is gonna deliver the baby yay that's gonna be so fun to write haha so please please review and I shall see ya real soon xxx**


	10. Chapter 10 - Mets vs Yankees

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any way shape or form. You guys ROCK yes you do and thanks so much for the support, I love you all, hope you like X**

"I really think you should be taking it easy"

"I am" Kayla insisted, "don't worry"

"You've cleaned the entire house, wrote both an English and history paper, done three loads of laundry and tended to Claudia before I could even register what the heck was going on – you're six months pregnant, slow down a bit" Stiles smiled, "everyone's coming over for dinner"

"Awesome, I should go grab the pizza-"

"No" Stiles laughed, taking a hold of her shoulders and gently guiding her towards the sofa, "sit down and relax, I'll do it" he insisted, staying patient as she slowly lowered herself down on the leather sofa and fidgeted to get comfortable, letting out a wince as she glared down at the bump like it had done something wrong, "Claudia's sleeping, dad's still on shift and I'll go get dinner – take a nap or something" he leaned down to press a fleeting kiss to her lips, "please?"

"Yeah yeah" she waved him away with a smile, "I'll try"

"Good" he sent her a flirty wink, twirling the jeep keys around his finger, "be back in half hour and I fully expect that cute ass of yours to still be seated"

But no sooner had he left than Claudia started crying over the baby monitor, near enough screaming mama and dada at the top of her lungs and she just let out an exhausted sigh, tiredly pulling herself to her feet after a few fruitless attempts and lugged herself up the stairs to find Claudia standing up in the crib, little hands wrapped around the wooden bars.

"Mama"

"Hey baby" she smiled, leaning down to lift her daughter under her arms and hold her to her side, "what's with all the screaming hm? Aren't you tired?"

Claudia just screwed her face up, quickly shaking her head so her loose golden brown curls stuck to her wet cheeks and Kayla chuckled, reaching over to the set of drawers and handed Claudia her pacifier which she eagerly popped in her mouth, sucking on it quietly and Kayla just smiled, letting her fingers drift through her tuggy hair.

"Mommy will keep you company then" she kissed the top of her head, holding her securely as she returned downstairs, gently bobbing Claudia to the beat of some random tunes on the radio until the loud jarring noise of laughter made her look up and smile as the whole pack walked in, Stiles by their side as he lugged in the pizza boxes towering in his arms.

"Hey guys" she smiled widely, "and oh my god _please_ tell me you got triple pepperoni"

"Of course I got triple pepperoni" Stiles laughed, "do you not think I don't know about your cravings at this point? And what happened to staying seated?"

"Your daughter is what happened" she smirked, continuing to bob Claudia as she giggled at the sight of her dad, the pacifier dropping from her mouth, "a newly turned one year old sure does know how to scream the house down"

"Sorry babe, if I thought she was gonna wake I would've taken her with me" he murmured, stepping up next to her and swinging Claudia up into his arms, "take a seat, I'll bring the pizza over"

"I'm pregnant Stiles, I haven't got the flu, I can fend for myself" she reassured, "so don't go and give yourself a heart attack if I open a new bag of chips okay?"

"Ha-ha, funny" he smirked at her teasing, "real comedian we have here"

She winked, pulling a funny face at Claudia causing the little girl to giggle before walking over to Lydia and Kira and reached for the bowl of chips and eagerly started munching on them.

"Kay, you hate cheese and onion chips" Lydia observed, "you puked last time you ate them"

"These aren't cheese and onio-oh God" she smacked her hand against her mouth, "they're cheese and onion aren't they?"

Kira and Lydia just nodded in unison and she near enough ran from the kitchen, much to the others amusement.

"Let me guess" Stiles winced as they heard her puking, "she accidentally ate the cheese and onion chips again?"

"How did you know?" Lydia asked rhetorically, laughing to herself, sweeping her long hair behind her and stepping in front of Stiles who was holding Claudia to his chest and smiled, "it's okay, I got it, you start feeding the munchkin - and yes I'm talking about you" Lydia cooed to her god daughter who giggled uncontrollably and started clapping her chubby hands together, "be good for your daddy okay?" booping her on tip of her nose.

But Stiles still looked concerned, his brows furrowing and Lydia just touched his forearm, jolting him from his frenzied staring.

"Stiles, she's fine, stop worrying" she reassured, "you know she still has morning sickness from time to time, it's nothing out of the ordinary"

"Yeah yeah I know, I know that I do" he said quietly, lowering his voice, "I just... I don't know. I'm just being stupid. I know she's perfectly capable but I... I..."

Lydia's small smile pulled into a wide grin and he frowned at her, "what?"

"You're a good dad Stiles - and a good boyfriend" she added, "fiancé rather" correcting herself, "and Kayla is the last person to admit she needs looking after so it's good you're there for her. For them both"

"She stresses" he admitted, slightly swaying Claudia in his arms, "she says she doesn't but she does, I see it, but she won't let me help. I think she feels bad, like doing too many night time checks or nappy changes is gonna effect my education or something"

"She'll come around" Lydia nodded, "especially when the other one arrives. She'll realise she can't do everything herself"

"Uh... This is the same Kayla we're talking about right?" He joked, smirking down at her.

"She's stubborn" Lydia agreed with a chuckle before they heard her puking again from down the hall and both winced, "don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay"

"Thanks Lydia" Stiles smiled before grinning down at his daughter, "you want some pizza Clauds?"

"Pizzzzzzzzzzza" the little girl screeched and Lydia smiled as she excused herself, making her way to the downstairs bathroom and giving a small knock before slipping in to see Kayla with her head on the toilet seat, groaning under her breath.

"You okay Kay?" expecting to hear a sarcastic slash borderline humourous answer, but all she got in return was a tearful look and Lydia immediately dropped to her knees, frowning at her best friend.

"Kay, what is it? What's the matter?"

"I'm... I'm scared Lydia"

"Scared? Scared why?" She asked in alarm, giving her a quick once over, "are you feeling okay? Are you bleeding? Has the baby been kicking-"

"No, no nothing like that" she sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "I'm scared that... That this perfect little family I have now... It won't last" she admitted, "Stiles deserves to go to a good college, to do what he wants in life and I'm going to be stuck at home with two kids. We've been through a lot but I don't know how we'll deal with this kind of stress, you know? What if... What if things go pear shaped? What if I lose Stiles? What if... What if I lose my kids?"

"Hey... None of that will happen" Lydia reassured, reaching out to cup her shoulder, "you both can still go to nice colleges, the same one even. Trust me Kay, there's nothing Stiles wants more than what you two already have" knowing it was the truth, "he's out there worrying because he loves you. He looks at that little girl like she's his world, and this next baby will be the same"

"Things change" Kayla whispered, "I don't know, lately I just feel so... So..." She glanced down at herself, frustration building in her gaze, "like I'm not good enough. And maybe that's the hormones talking-"

"It's definitely the hormones talking"

"-but I'm trying so damn hard to be a good mom but it's exhausting" she admitted, "Lydia... I'm tired" her eyes did look hollow and worn out, "I mean bone tired. And not just physically. And sometimes I can ignore it and other times I can't and I get grouchy and snappy and push away affection because I feel all frumpy and big and unloveable"

"You're gorgeous" Lydia reassured, cupping Kayla's wet cheeks, "you are, and you're definitely not frumpy. You're glowing" because she now understood what people meant when they said pregnant women glowed during their pregnancy, she saw it around Kayla every time she laid eyes on her, "and Stiles understands what you're going through. He knows you're not pushing him away"

"Is it... Is it bad that when I found about him-" she laid her hands over her bump, "-I was uh... I was scared and angry and was considering... You know... Not being pregnant?" She asked in dread, "God, I'm a terrible mom"

"No sweetie, those feelings are natural" Lydia hushed, wiping away her tears, "you're only a teenager"

"It's no excuse" she whispered, "and I just... I can't see myself coping with this" she admitted.

"How much sleep have you had in the last week?"

Kayla shrugged, "dunno. Ten hours maybe"

" _Kayla_ "

"I know, but I'm busy Lydia, and sleep isn't my main priority"

"It should be. You're looking after someone else too, remember that" Lydia nodded, touching the growing bump, "I'm taking Claudia tonight - and no arguments" when she saw Kayla going to open her mouth, "it's my duty and pleasure as a god mother and a best friend. Get some sleep, you need it"

Kayla started getting teary again - damn hormones - and smiled at her friend, "T-Thank you"

And Stiles just listened to the whole exchange outside the door with tears in his eyes, his lips brushing over Claudia's forehead as she tugged and played with the collar of his shirt. Kayla had never told him this, _any_ of this. She put on a brave face and burdened most of the responsibility because she didn't want to be an inconvenience. Honestly, when would that girl learn to not be so damn stubborn and finally see that he wanted to be by her side and help. Hales and their hardheadedness - it was borderline ridiculous. And he felt major guilt - he had been sleeping okay lately, maybe even getting too much, and there his pregnant girlfriend was surviving off ten hours of sleep in seven days as she tried to keep up with school work and raise a baby. That just wasn't right.

So when the pack left a few hours later and they had packed an overnight bag for Claudia and said their goodbyes, he rushed upstairs and ran a hot bath, making sure there was extra bubbles frothing around the edges and adding in a few rose petals, dimming the lights and called Kayla up.

"Yeah?"

"Take a bath, relax" he insisted with a smile as she hovered over the doorway, wincing a little at her sore back, "I insist"

"Uh..." She looked tempted but shook her head softly, "sorry, can't. I have a ton of washing to do and I don't want your dad coming back to a messy house. Plus I need to get started on the bio paper - you take it" she smiled gently, nodding her head to the bath, "you've had a busy day"

"Kayla..." Making her turn back around, "stop"

"Stop what?"

"Pushing yourself. I'm worried for you" he admitted, "in fact no, scrap that, I'm terrified" his voice shaking, "let me look after you for a change... Please?"

She furrowed her brows as he stared at her, "Stiles... I'm fine"

"No. No you're not. You're tired and tense and stressed. Take a bath and let me clean up. Please?"

She looked like she was about to argue her case but caught sight of his expression and just softly nodded, rubbing at her eyes in exhaustion, "okay... Okay sure" walking into the small bathroom and shrugging off her cardigan, "but just for ten minutes"

He would take what he could get, helping her get undressed and into the bath, gripping her hand as she sat down and the water sloshed about around the tub.

"Think the little rascal likes hot baths just like his mommy" Stiles observed with a beaming smile, reaching down to stroke the bump as a series of strong kicks hit his palm, "I wish I could feel it. What you're feeling I mean" he corrected, "when he kicks, I bet it feels amazing"

"Yeah" she shrugged a single shoulder, "and painful. Not to mention annoying when he plays keepy up with my bladder and I need to pee every ten minutes"

He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "you're beautiful okay? Don't forget that"

She frowned in confusion at his sudden exclamation of affection but thought nothing more of it as he pushed himself up and made his way downstairs, doing a quick tidy up, putting on a load of washing and hoovered the entire ground floor and half hour later he wiped the sweat from his forehead, making his way upstairs to see if she needed help out the bath or to insist she get some sleep if she was doing her bio paper, but when he entered the bathroom she was sound asleep in the tub, head lolling on one of those stick on pillows on the curve of the tub and he smiled sadly, kneeling next to her and wiping some stray hair away from her face.

She was exhausted, he just wished she just let him help more. Hell, if he could actually be pregnant instead of her then he would be - 100%.

The water was beginning to get cold so he gently woke her up, helping her stand as she was still a little dazed and out of it, drying her off with a towel and pulling on one of his baggy tshirts that made her bump stick out like she was carrying triplets.

"Bed time Kaylz..."

"Can't" she slurred as he carefully guided her through to the bedroom, "stuff to do"

"No you don't. The only thing you need to do is sleep. Cmon" he urged quietly, pulling back the covers and lying her down but she clung to his shirt, still totally out of it.

"No, wait, Claudia needs a bed time story..."

"Babe... Lydia has Clauds tonight, remember?" He swiped some hair back from her forehead as realisation dawned in her eyes, nodding sleepily.

"Oh... Right yeah..."

"Sweet dreams Kaylz" he whispered, kissing her cheek as her eyelashes fluttered and he swore to himself he would do better from now on, no matter what.

* * *

"No"

"Yes"

" _Hell no_ Stiles"

"You said I could pick the name"

"I said I would _consider_ letting you pick the name" she corrected from across the lunch table at school as their friends laughed at them, "our baby is _not_ being called after a Mets player"

"Wanna bet?"

She folded her arms stubbornly, her seven month bump resting uncomfortably against the edge of the table, "don't test me Stiles"

"Well if I can't name him after a Mets player, you can't name him after a Yankees player"

She gasped, "did you just..."

"I vetoed you"

"You only get to do that once"

"Then I used it wisely" he nodded his head determinedly, "oh god, we are really getting no where with this whole name thing are we?"

"You've got two months guys, chill" Isaac chuckled.

"And anyway, you can't really name a baby until you see it" Kira spoke up, "you could settle for a name like Jasper and it could look like a Bob"

"We are _definitely_ not naming our son _Bob_ "

"Agreed" Stiles nodded.

"That's about the only thing you two have agreed on" Scott chuckled, "you haven't even settled on where to put the new crib"

"Next to the window has plenty of advantages" Kayla insisted, "fresh air, sunlight-"

"-chest infection risk, getting blinded by the California sun, eaten by a rampaging crow, the list is endless"

She shot Stiles a disbelieving glance, "you're paranoid"

"I just don't want our son getting eaten by a rampaging crow which, by the way, is _entirely_ possible"

"Crows don't eat babies"

"There's a first time for everything"

"Oh my _god"_

All their friends were laughing as Lydia shot them both a wide smile, "you're both utterly ridiculous. Plus you don't even know the sex of the baby yet. Knowing your luck, it'll come out a girl"

"No, it's definitely a boy" Kayla nodded. "I just know"

Stiles smiled at her, "our son who is totally gonna play for the Mets"

She sent him a displeased frown, "screw that. Our son has better taste than that, Yankees all the way man"

And so another argument arose, much to the amusement of the whole pack.

* * *

When she heard a knock at the door she just automatically answered it, suspecting it could be the mailman, a delivery guy, maybe even a babysitter than she was sure she cancelled, she couldn't even keep up with the busy life she lead, but when she pulled it back she saw Theo standing on the other side and her blood ran cold.

"Theo..."

"Kayla"

She gulped, glancing to the side to keep an eye on Claudia to make sure she was still playing with her toys, "what do you want?" Meeting his sly gaze again.

"A word with you"

"Not going to happen"

"Oh it will" Theo smirked, "or Tracy might accidentally drop little Claudia on her head" and she had just looked away for two seconds and when she whipped her head back she saw Tracy holding her daughter, her scaly hands clinging to her chubby little body and Claudia, bless her, didn't seem scared - just fascinated, her wide green eyes soaking up the strange image of the scaly woman cradling her, "and we wouldn't want that would we?"

Her eyes lit up with anger, all self preservation out the window, "put my daughter down - _**now"**_

"She's cute" Tracy grinned, "still hate kids though - they're messy and so demanding"

She snarled and went to move forward but Theo had slipped in and shut the door, grabbing her arm and jolting her into his side roughly, "chill Kayla, we won't harm her and you really should be taking it easy - what are you now, eight months?"

She glared with so much hatred but never answered him, jerking away from his grip and stepped away from him, "what do you want?"

"A lot of things" he answered, "a pack. A strong pack. The dark kitsune, the banshee, the coyote with anger issues, void Stiles, you... But you went and turned all maternal" he reached out to touch her bump but she stepped away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Touch me and I'll snap your arm"

Theo just smiled, "your boyfriend pissed me off. Big time. So I want to scare him" he told her gleefully, "I want to make him terrified that he's going to lose everything he holds dear. Tracy, take the kid"

"What? No, no, stop, Claudia, _Claudia_ -" she screeched, trying to race forward to protect her little girl but Theo was strong and pulled her back, holding her tightly as she cried and screamed for her daughter only for her to disappear from her sight and Kayla had never felt terror like this in her life.

"I said relax" Theo insisted, "you'll see your precious screaming rugrat soon. Im not looking after it, which means you're coming with me. Poor Stiles, losing his girlfriend and two kids in one day... Oh my, oh my... He's in for a hard time"

And hard time was a major understatement.

Stiles got back from lacrosse practice a little later than he would've liked, wanting to just chill for the remainder of the night with some junk food, Claudia sleeping on his chest and his free hand excitedly feeling his baby's strong kicks. He couldn't wait to teach them both lacrosse and they would probably surpass him. He wanted to read to them every night and make pancakes for their breakfast. He just couldn't wait to do all the dad things people had told him about. And wow, who knew Stiles Stilinski could be so paternal?

He jumped up the porch steps but a cold shiver went down his spine as he realised the front door was slightly ajar, his stomach sinking. Ever since the nogitsune and his damn riddles, any doors being open when they shouldn't be immediately gave Stiles the chills. Something wasn't right, he just _knew_.

"Kaylz? Kayla, you alright?" He pushed himself in, his wide eyes sweeping out over the empty house, "Kay, baby, you in?" No response, "Claudia? Kaylz?"

Still no answer and Stiles' dread increased ten fold at the sight of Claudia's toys sprawled out across the livingroom rug, a nearby table knocked over.

"Kayla? Claudia? Kay, please answer me" he begged, panic seizing a hold of his chest as he quickly looked around again and saw a note taped to the banister of the stairs and grabbed it, praying it would be Kayla's messy scrawl telling him they just went out for ice cream or to the movies but he didn't recognise this writing and that was when his hands started shaking.

 _You interfere with my pack, my_ family _, and I mess with yours. You really shouldn't have pissed me off Stiles because now you've lost everything and it is_ ** _All. Your. Fault._ **_I hope you have a good memory, because you are never seeing your family ever again'_

The note drifted to the floor slowly as Stiles' eyes went wide, his mouth going dry, a horrible queasiness settling in his stomach as worry and fear tore him apart from the inside out, shakily grabbing his phone as a panic attack began to seize his chest.

"S-Scott? I n-need your help" he was on the brink of tears, running a trembling hand down his pale and sweaty face, "they're gone. They're all _gone"_

 **A/n) I'm evil haha but there was some cute moments there and also stiles delivering the baby hell yeah that's gonna be awesome ha so sorry for abandoning this story but I'm back haha so please please review it would mean the world and I shall see you soon x**

 **ALSO got a poll up about ashes to ashes dust to dust regarding Isaac and Kayla's friendship, if anyone who reads that sorry couod spare a few secs that would be brill, thank you ha x**


	11. Chapter 11 - Umbilical cord

Stiles had never felt so damn panicked in all his life. By the time it took his friends to race over he was a nervous wreck, half collapsed on the stairs as a panic attacked seized his body and it took Scott spending a good ten minutes trying to coax him out of it so he was able to speak.

"H-He just-he t-took them" he spluttered, "he t-took my f-family Scott"

"We'll get them back Stiles, I promise"

He felt dizzy and sick, worry churning his gut as he glanced at his friends frenzied faces floating in front of him, "he took t-them because of m- _me_. What if t-they're hurt? What if h-he... What if he..."

"He won't" Isaac stepped forward, shaking his head reassuringly, "He wouldn't hurt a year old baby, let alone a pregnant girl, believe in that Stiles"

He couldn't help but think Theo would - that guy was capable of anything.

"Y-You don't _understand_ " he spluttered, hands shaking as he pulled himself to his feet, "she's supposed to give b-birth in a hospital" he exclaimed, he and Kayla only finding this out a few days prior, "after-after Claudia she haemorrhaged remember? the d-doctor said it could _happen_ a-again... Guys, she could _bleed_ to death if she has our baby... He took her and she could die"

Panic flared in everyone stares at that, Malia's eyes glowing an angry dark blue, "I'm going to rip Theo's head off"

"Yeah" Stiles said darkly, his stare turning near pitch black, "I'll help"

* * *

"Can you please get that brat to _shut up?"_

Kayla glared heatedly at Tracy, hugging Claudia closer to her chest as she bobbed her up and down, trying to quieten her wails but it wasn't working, she kept crying, screaming non stop for the last two hours.

"Tracy, be nice to our guests" Theo chastised but a smile tugged at his lips, "it's just a baby"

"A baby I would quite happily smother"

"Well what do you expect?" She snapped, protective maternal instinct kicking in, "you tore her away from her home, from her dad - kids are smart, she knows you're not the good guys"

Theo cocked a brow, "sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that" she snapped, cupping the back of Claudia's head and cradling her to her chest, wishing that her baby would settle in her arms because there was nothing worse than listening to your daughters' wails and being able to do nothing, "I am not your sweetheart you ruthless, sick son of a bitch"

"Language, there's children in the room"

She glowered, snapping her mouth shut as she glanced around the tunnels where they were currently locked in, keeping Claudia snuggled into her protectively before lowering herself to the ground and hushing her baby, playing with her hair and Claudia finally settled a little, especially as her chubby little hands felt the baby kick from inside Kayla's bump and a bright watery smile pulled at her lips as she reached down and hugged the bump, pressing childlike kisses to where her brother or sisters little feet were happily kicking her stomach.

She smiled a little at the image, forgetting where they were for a few moments as she stroked Claudia's thick curly hair, rocking her to sleep but began to feel a little uncomfortable as she felt Theo and Tracy's eyes on them.

"If anything happens to us... Stiles will kill you" she warned quietly, "he loves his children. That's obviously something neither of you are capable of understanding but he will stop at nothing to find us. He's a good person, he's a good dad... Why are you punishing him like this?"

Theo frowned, "payback"

"And you would put the life of a one year old baby and an unborn baby at risk to do that?"

His eyes darkened, "you're safe here. I won't harm you, least of all when you're like that" he nodded down to her bump as he walked forward, kneeling down opposite her and she hugged Claudia tighter, her eyes full of warning, "relax Kayla" he said quietly and she just held her breath as he reached out to touch her bump and if she wasn't protecting her two children she would've happily have bit his hand off the slimy bastard.

"Stiles doesn't realise how lucky he is" Theo hummed, "he runs around, not thinking, just doing, stirring up trouble like an immature child when his priorities should be with you"

"They are" she insisted fiercely, "he's a great dad. The _best_ "

"Really?" Theo's lips quirked, Palm still stroking her bump making her want to be sick, "then why is he off working on cases, following up on all these supernatural leads when you're looking after his kid and growing the other one inside you? When was the last time he spent any real time with you?"

It was true but she didn't mind, he was busy, he was out there saving lives, she understood. She got it.

"I... I uh..."

"He probably hasn't even realised you're gone"

And that made her snap.

"He'll know" she vowed, "and he'll find us" reaching down to grab his hand and pull it away from her, "and don't touch me. This baby isn't yours"

"Shame" he smirked, "we could've made some cute kids"

She curled her lip in disgust, "go to hell"

Theo just smirked as he stood up, leaving with Tracy and leaving her alone, heavily pregnant, cradling her one year old daughter and scared for her other one. She just prayed Stiles would find them soon, hopefully before baby number two decided to make an appearance.

* * *

"Wow Stiles, didn't know you packed that much of a punch"

"You _bastard_ , give me back my family you-"

"Possessive much?" Theo rolled his eyes as he wiped at his bloody bottom lip and it took Isaac and Scott holding each of his arms to keep his furious body as still as possible, "and chill, they're fine. Fed, watered, hell-I even got Claudia a cute little teddy bear to play with"

"Stay the _hell_ away from my daughter-"

"Relax, I just play with her when your girlfriend's sleeping - figured she could need as much sleep as possible considering she's about ready to pop. There's been a few winces here and there, the odd groan, but her waters haven't broken yet. Your bastard offspring is still all wrapped up cosy"

"You have to let them go" Stiles growled, "she needs to be in a hospital. It's safer. For her and the baby. You don't understand, there was complications last time-"

"Save me the gory details" Theo rolled his eyes, "and no, she's staying with me. Think of this as your karma"

Stiles flinched, guilt eating him up from the inside out.

"Theo... If you want to hurt me then hurt me, do it, whatever you want just... Just please..." He begged, tears swimming in his eyes, " _please_ don't hurt my family"

"Oh, it's your family now is it?" Theo scoffed, "please, you don't care about any of them. If you did you would've been there when I stopped by but nooooo you were at Scott's working on a case, how self absorbed" Theo hummed in disapproval, "you weren't being a dad because if you were there you would've protected them"

That really hit home for Stiles, falling back a step in shock.

"I took your daughter... Your pregnant girlfriend... I took them because I could and no one could stop me. Flawed thinking my friends. She was the weakest link - powerless and maternal, God, if you all had a brain you might've been dangerous"

"Theo please... Please..."

But he cut him off, a smirk pulling at his lips, "when she has this baby, could be tomorrow, could be next week, I don't know-" Theo shrugged, "-it's going to be down to her. I won't help. I won't let anyone help. It'll just be her, all alone, pushing out your baby and whatever complications arise... Too bad" Theo smirked, "I don't care if she's screaming in agony or begging me for help, I'll sit and watch as that little devil spawn tears her apart because you, being a single father, with no life ahead of him, makes me feel good about myself. Then maybe in the future you'll think before messing with people more dangerous than yourself Stiles"

"Theo... Please, please... I'm begging you" he pleaded, tears blurring his vision, "they don't deserve this. They haven't done anything wrong. Please don't put their lives in danger"

"No can do Stiles. Now back off - don't make me ask you again"

But he didn't. He kept looking, kept searching, non stop for the next week until he was so physically exhausted he crashed on his sofa for a few hours and was awakened by the front door opening, scrambling to his feet.

"Dad? Dad did you find anything-" he stopped, words dying in the back of his throat as he saw Theo standing in his hallway, casually holding a squirming Claudia in his grip, her cheeks flushed more than normal, tears drying on her cheeks.

"She has a fever" Theo explained coldly, "Kayla convinced me to take her back to you, said you would know what to do"

He panicked, rushing forward just as his daughter started crying at the sight of seeing him so unsettled, screaming out "daddy" over and over again until she was safely back in his arms, hugged securely into his chest.

"Oh god... Shhhhh baby it's okay, daddy's here now, daddy's got you" he cooed gently, stroking her thick curls and rubbing her back before placing the back of his hand against her forehead, her skin burning with heat, "daddy's here now baby-girl, I won't ever leave you again"

Theo just rolled his eyes as Claudia choked back her cries, peering up at Stiles with those big green eyes of hers that reminded him so much of Kayla it was eerie.

"I-I need to get her to the hospital"

"It's a fever Stiles, don't be so overdramatic"

"Don't tell me what to do with my daughter" he snapped, "she wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. So move and I swear to god if I find out even a single hair is out of place I will end you" he pushed Theo out the way, kissing Claudia's heated forehead as he rushed her to the jeep, strapping her up and speeding away, leaving Theo standing on the porch, smirking to himself giddily.

* * *

She had persuaded Theo, God knows how, to take Claudia to Stiles, her fever having worried Kayla and it still did leaving her alone, trapped, not knowing if her daughter was okay. It was torture. It was pure hell. And just to make matters worse, her waters had broken.

Here she was, God know where, trapped in some stupid ass tunnels with no one around as her contractions started. This was just fantastic, _really_ , exactly how she pictured bringing her baby into the world - _not_. She wanted safety, she wanted warmth and comfort, she wanted Stiles next to her, was that so much to ask for?

Apparently so.

She cringed, letting out a low groan of pain and held her bump, shifting a little to try and get comfortable against the cement wall but it did no good. The pain was getting worse, slowly increasing the more hours that went by and she knew it wouldn't be long now.

She didn't want this for her baby... Not her little bundle of joy and warmth. She wanted him safe and here he wasn't safe. What if something went wrong? What if she was unable to deliver him safely? So many worries surged through her brain, making her all the more panicked. She wanted him healthy and happy and here she didn't know if he would be.

"In labour already huh? You still have another two weeks till your due date, must be the stress"

In that moment she forgot she ever hated Theo, forgot it was because of him she was in this position because he was another person, he was the only one that could help her right now.

"Theo... Please..." She gasped, screwing her eyes shut as sweat trailed down her face, "please- _ahhh_ God, ah..." She winded loudly, nails digging into her bump, "I need help Theo"

"Sorry, no can do. You're doing great, just keep doing what you're doing" he added dryly, "women in China just pop the kid out and head straight back to work on the fields with the newborn on their backs"

She hardly heard him over her pained screams she let out, her sweat mixing with tears.

"Theo please... My baby... Oh god..." She cried out, screwing her eyes shut and hunching over, breathing heavily to try and not pass out, "ow, ah... What if something goes wrong?"

"It's your job to make sure that doesn't happen" he shrugged, "what kind of mother are you if you can't even push out your own kid? Come on Kayla, be independent, I believe in you" he was messing with her, watching her curiously and in amusement but she ignored him, a scream bubbling from her throat at the agony that seized her body.

She didn't care about herself, she just wanted her baby to be okay... She wanted that above all else. Claudia was back with Stiles, she was safe and loved and happy, that's all she wanted for this one. For the one she had felt grow, watch his little hands and feet press against her bump, heard his heartbeat countless times. All she wanted was him to enter this world safely, no matter the consequences to her. She was a mother first and always. She would constantly put her children first no matter what.

The contractions weren't far apart now, in fact the pain she was in was pretty much continuous and non stop and normally she could deal with that. She would suck it up, but she felt a panic attack surging through her knowing she had to do this alone - that was the scary and worrying part. That if something went wrong, which it felt like it was now, no one would save her baby. Hers and Stiles' baby.

She cried and screamed and gasped for breath all at once, grabbing at the hem of the long skirt Theo had given her amongst all the other change of clothes but this was the comfiest and nearly ripped it trying to find something to tether herself to but it wasn't working. Everything was bright red painful, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and she just knew something was wrong. Call it mothers intuition but she had this awful feeling deep in her gut and that didn't help her panic any.

"No, no, no please please" she begged, wincing as she grabbed at the ground, "baby please be okay, oh god please be okay"

"Kaylz?" She looked up blearily at the familiar voice, through the tears seeing Stiles race towards her, Lydia hot on his heels as he pushed his way through the open metal gate and skidded to his knees beside her, "thank god you're okay-"

"Somethings wrong" she gasped loudly, grabbing desperately at his arms as relief at seeing him, feeling him next to her surged through her tired achey body - Stiles would help save their baby, he would, "Stiles, our baby... _Our baby"_ she screeched breaking out into tears again and Stiles just gulped, reassuringly squeezing her hand before pushing himself backwards and resting his palms on her upraised knees as Lydia kneeled next to her, stroking her back to try and calm her down.

"Everything will be okay Kay, we're here now" she promised and she vaguely heard the sound of fighting in the distance, their pack protecting them from Theo's dangerous advances.

"B-But wait, C-Claudia-" she was near delirious with panic, unable to really grasp a hold of reality as she was drenched in sweat, cheeks flushed red.

"Claud's is fine Kaylz" Stiles hushed her gently, "she's with Melissa and _-oh my god"_

"What?" She asked, alarmed, squeezing Lydia's hand so tight her skin turned porcelain white, "Stiles, what-"

"I see a head" he announced shakily, palms curling around her knee joints as he gulped loudly, sweat building on her forehead, "Kaylz you need to push-"

"Ahhhhhhh" she didn't even need told, that crippling pain jarring her exhausted and battered body again, trying to hold back her screams.

"No, wait wait wait" Stiles rushed out anxiously, leaning a little closer and turning pale, "there's-theres something around his neck"

Oh god... Her baby was going to die, her baby she wanted nothing more than to hold, to touch, to cuddle-

"The umbilical cord" Lydia shrieked shrilly, "Stiles, I'm going to talk you through this alright?"

She was terrified, glancing between her best friend and boyfriend and they worked together to safely bring her baby into the world and she was feeling useless, tired and pained against a hard cement wall, her vision blackening around the edges.

"Stiles..." She whimpered, fresh tears rushing forward at the thought of her baby being in danger and Stiles echoed her panic, his brown eyes wide and terrified but he nodded reassuringly, determination flashing through his gaze.

"He'll be fine Kaylz, you both will, I'll make sure of it" he vowed, squeezing her bent knee one last time before taking a steady breath, "Lydia, tell me what to do"

"Take two fingers and slide them under the umbilical cord" she instructed as calmly as possible, "not too forcefully incase you damage the cord - have you managed?"

Kayla was watching his expression go from fear to panic to determination, biting his bottom lip as he carefully got a hold of the slippery cord that was currently wrapped around his baby's neck, nodding at Lydia as sweat ran down the sides of his face.

"Got it, I've got it, what now?"

"Lift it up and over the head and make sure it's not tangled anywhere else"

"Okay... Okay..." He muttered shakily, his hands jittery as he tried to do that but his fingers almost slipped, the cord tighter than he was expecting - the cord that was strangling his baby.

"Lydia, it's really tight"

"Then tug a little harder" she instructed, trying to calm Kayla down as she squirmed in panic, "the most important thing is getting it off so she can push"

So he did - using all his panic and willpower to lift the umbilical cord and breathed a sigh of relief as it worked, looking up and nodding at Kayla.

"It's fine Kaylz, he's going to be fine, but you need to push okay? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" he promised, reaching down to cup his baby's head, "push on the next contraction baby"

So she did. She pushed until she was screaming in agony, complications from the birth making her bleed and tear but she didn't care. She just wanted her baby safe and sound in her arms, nothing else.

Stiles felt the tears blur forward as he watched it happening, letting out a surprised sound as he guided and caught his baby sturdily in his grip, umbilical still attached and wrapped around his legs.

His legs. Kaylz was right all along.

He chuckled waterly, cradling the little screaming bundle as everything else just kind of faded away. He had a son. They had a son.

"Stiles..." Her voice was weak and tired but full of protective worry, "is... What..."

He glanced up, meeting her bright green stare as he carefully positioned their baby against her chest, watching her look down at him in awe.

"Our son's perfect" he whispered, his heart still feeling like it was thundering against his ribcage, a shocked but happy smile tugging at his lips, "you did it"

She was on the brink of passing out but still reached up to hold her baby closer, cradling him into her chest before peaking up at Stiles, "no Stiles..." She smiled weakly, _"We_ did it"

A/n) aw angsty and cute haha hope you all enjoyed and please pleas review it would mean the world haha thank you see you soon xxx


	12. Chapter 12 - Curtain call

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - I can only thank you all for the continuous support and reviews it means so much but unfortunately we have come to the end of the story haha it only meant to be a few chapters but because you all loved it, I kept it going but unfortunately all good things must come to an end, you've all been amazing and I hope you like this closing chapter :)**

He lifted her up, making sure their son was safely cradled in Lydia's arms before carrying her out, making his way quickly through the endless tunnels until they emerged back into the fresh air, Mason's eyes immediately widening as he pushed himself off the jeep and scrambled over to them.

"Wait... You had the baby?" He asked before realising how pale and shaky Kayla was in his arms, blood splattered onto their son, "you _delivered_ the baby?"

"Yeah-kinda had to considering she was in labour" trying not to jostle Kayla too much as he fished the jeep keys from his pocket and threw it to Mason, "you need to drive us to the hospital. Where's the others?"

"They haven't come out yet"

"Crap. Okay" he glanced down again at Kayla, holding her securely against his chest, remembering what the doctor said about it being vital she gave birth in the hospital to minimise any complications, glancing at a slightly panicked Lydia who determinedly put on a brave face, sheltering his son from the nippy wind that caught his little body wrapped up in his plaid shirt, "we're going to have to leave them. She needs a hospital - Kayla?"

Her head was lolling against his shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she blinked blearily up at him, skin eerily translucent and beaded with sweat, looking exhausted right through to the very core but it wasn't just that, there was something more going on. Weeks away locked up and kept in the damp, dirty tunnels having its effect on her, he didn't know what exactly, but something wasn't right.

"Stay with me okay? Can you do that for me?"

The more he looked, the more he realised the grey-ish tint to her skin, her breathing raspy and lips dry but despite her exhaustion she nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Everything would be fine when he got them to the hospital.

He nodded to Mason, "hospital. Right now"

"O-Okay" the younger boy stuttered, racing around to the drivers seat as Lydia climbed into the front, holding his squirming baby safely in her arms as he got in the back, cradling Kayla over his lap.

"You'll be fine baby, and you did so well back there" he praised, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, "we have a beautiful baby boy because of you, you did amazingly. I'm _so_ proud of you"

Her chuckle was faint but there none the less, "h-he's perfect, isn't he?"

Stiles nodded, kissing the top of her head, "he's our kid, of course he's perfect"

She smiled lightly up at him, "he has your eyes"

He did notice that from the brief time he had savouring the moment of delivering his baby and nestling him in his arms, a surge of love coursing through his veins, "he does. Just like how Claudia has yours"

"I-Is she okay?" She croaked out, "I missed her so much"

"She's totally fine" he reassured, "I promise. And you'll see her real soon, alright?"

But she winced, hand dropping to her lower stomach and he flared up with panic, glancing down at her battered body but she just screwed her face up, gripping at the flesh.

"What? What is it? What hurts?"

Despite the agony she was in, she snorted, "I-I just gave birth... I _wonder_ " a playful sarcastic tone evident in her voice but that was cut off with a sharp, prolonged wince which felt like a stab to his gut, hating seeing her in pain.

"Kayla, talk to me" he pleaded, holding her tighter, "what can I do?"

"N-Not knock me u-up again" she joked but her voice was much weaker, barely above a whisper, her eyes glazing over a little as he swiped some stray hairs away from her sweaty forehead, her skin cool to touch.

"Kaylz..."

"I'll be f-fine" she promised, clenching up as the pain assaulted her once again, "just... c-can I hold h-him?"

"Of course... Whatever you need" he rushed out, helping Lydia lean over the seats to gently place the squirming little bundle on her chest and almost immediately their son immediately settled, his head with small tufts of short wispy hair turning to nuzzle into her breast bone, soothing himself at the sound of his mommy's heart he had become accustomed to over the last nine months"

She broke out into a wide smile, laughing gently which Stiles wasn't sure if it was half sobbing or not, shaky hand reaching up to cup the back of his head, her other hand stroking his bare back.

"H-How could we make s-something so p-perfect?"

He smiled despite her attention being completely and solely focused on their son, adjusting her exhausted body in his grip.

"Hi baby... Hi" she cooed gently, tears filling up her eyes, "I'm s-so sorry... This wasn't h-how I wanted you-wanted you to come into the world" she whispered, "but you're s-safe... And that's all that matters t-to me"

"I c-can't wait until... Until Claud's see y-you... She will l-love you so much" she continued quietly, her voice breaking with emotion and exhaustion, "just like m-mommy and daddy do. Y-You're so special... Don't forget that. _Never_ forget t-that"

"I uh..." She peaked up at him, half delirious with pain and tiredness, fatigue taking over her entire body, "I r-really like t-the name... Uh... The name..."

"Kaylz?" He asked, totally alarmed as her eyes started slipping shut, "no, no, hey, open your eyes, _Kayla_ " he said a little more sharply, grabbing her withering attention as she slowly refocused, "what name do you like?" He rushed out, desperate to give her something to cling onto, something to focus on to keep her awake until they reached the hospital, "tell me the name Kaylz"

She blinked several times, grip loosening a little around their son as her breathing shallowed, "... n-name?"

Pure frenzied worry surged through his entire being at her delirious state, tears stinging his eyes, "yeah, the name for our son. What do you want to call him?"

Her eyelids drifted shut again, breaking out into a fresh sweat at the intense pain ripping through her abdomen and coursing though her body but instead of it making her be more awake and alert, it was having the opposite effect, causing her to fade and fade fast.

"Kaylz, tell me the name!"

"M-Mommy l-l-loves yo-you" she whispered faintly, thumb stopping brushing their son's bare back, "a-and... d-daddy will... ta-take good c-c-c... C-care... o-o... of you..."

"No, no, hey, stop it" he panicked, shaking her a little to try and rouse her, "stop talking like that, you'll be fine. Just open your eyes for me Kaylz. Open them so we can keep being a family. Me, you and our children. _Kayla **!"**_ But she never responded, head dropping forward as she gave in to the pain, breath raspy and shallow and a few tears cascaded down his cheeks, only now realising the blood soaked into their clothes and along his arms.

 **" _Kayla!"_**

* * *

A week and a half in intensive care wasn't what anyone was wanting but to Stiles it was better than dying. At least she was in hospital and getting the care she needed but seeing her lying there, plugged into all these different machines, a tube down the back of her throat to help her breathe was not a pleasant sight.

They had got to hospital in time just as she started haemorrhaging rather seriously yet the doctors worked a miracle and got her stable again, stitching her up and fixing the bleed only for one of the nurses to flag up concerns about an infection which escalated quickly, an entire team of doctors and nurses rushing into the room only to declare a diagnosis of septicaemia.

Sepsis as in blood poisoning from an infection which then further snowballed into her developing pneumonia which was why she was currently being supported by a ventilator as they pumped her full of antibiotics and other medicines, the fact she had just given birth making her much more weaker and susceptible to failing quickly.

And it was the worst week and a half of Stiles' life.

Watching the girl he loved fighting for her life as he tried to reassure Claudia that **_no_** , mommy wasn't leaving them, that _**yes**_ she would wake up really soon and that she loved her, having to stop Claudia from hugging her mommy because of all the wires attached to her and it broke his damn heart having to hush her pained cries.

Then there was their son. His unnamed son. He couldn't bring himself to name him anything without Kayla's Input, especially because she was so fixated on a name she never had time to say before she passed out and never woke back up.

So for now he was just called 'baby' or 'buddy', his son that he had to look after and bond with despite feeling worried and so alone without Kayla there to help them. And he was growing so fast, already having changed so much from when he was first born he want sure if Kayla would recognise him or be able to bond with him properly.

But all his fears were put to rest a few days later as Kayla groggily came around. For the first couple of days she was incoherent and out of it but she got stronger, first being able to open her eyes for prolonged periods of time, then move her hands and feet and before long she was sitting up and talking - still tired and weak, but looking much healthier.

God, he had missed her _so_ much.

She was desperate to see her children which was why he left briefly to collect them, holding Claudia's hand as she tottered in slowly, cradling their son to his chest as Kayla's face lit up, immediately reaching out to help him lift Claudia up, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh Claud... I missed you so much" she cried, "mommy's so sorry about everything. I love you baby" kissing her head then her cheeks as Claudia laughed gleefully, happily clinging onto her mommy for dear life.

"Momma... Love momma..."

"Aw Clauds" she crushed her into another hug, "I love you too, so much"

"Momma no baba in tummy"

It's amazing how in just a few weeks, her speech had improved. So many changes that Kayla had missed out on.

"No... Not anymore" she kissed Claudia again, glancing up at a beaming Stiles who was rocking their son in his arms and her heart swelled with love yet nervousness, scared yet ecstatic to see her baby - for real this time. Everything was blurry. She didn't remember much, just pain and fear and love as she gazed down at her son's face as she cradled him and that was it. It had been nearly two weeks, she had missed out on so much. Would he even know her anymore?

"Is he... Is he okay?" She asked hesitantly, letting Claudia cuddle into her side, soothing herself with her mommy's presence.

"He's amazing" Stiles gushed, stepping up next to bed, "so lively, so energetic. Such a big personality already" slowly leaning down to carefully pass him over to Kayla, "I still can't get over that we... We have a son"

She inhaled sharply, looking down and holding her breath, scared that she wouldn't feel that intense love and affection race through her like what happened with Claudia. She had missed out on the most vital time of her baby's life... What if she didn't love him? What if she couldn't? What if he was, now, a stranger to her? What if she didn't feel for him what she felt for Claudia.

But her worries were immediately put to rest as soon as she laid eyes on him.

She couldn't even describe how powerful the emotions she was feeling were. It was like holding her child, feeling his breathing, watching his little body squirm happily in her grip made her complete. He was her son and she loved his so damn much. He was her life. Him and Claudia, her entire _world_.

Stiles was watching her carefully, nervous as to her reaction but broke out into a smile as she laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, sighing contently.

"Our son..." She murmured, "I love him... So much"

Stiles felt elated, carefully placing himself at the edge of the bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, sticking out his tongue as Claudia peeked around at him from the other side of Kayla, laughing as she giggled and reached out to tickle his son's rounded tummy, snorting in amusement as he started gurgling.

"So... What name were you thinking of?" He asked, "I'm dying to know"

Kayla glanced up at him shyly, her expression soft, "I uh... I really wanted to name him after uh... After my brother. He died too young and he would've loved the bones off these little rascals. But I don't know, maybe you don't like it-"

He cut her off with a gentle kiss, their lips moulding together as Claudia giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect" he reassured against the curve of her mouth, unable to stop his gleeful smile, "and Dylan is actually a normal name. I'm shocked" he teased, "was so sure the pain meds you're on would go straight for you head"

"Ha-ha" she joked, kissing him again briefly before glancing down at their baby, smiling as Claudia carefully copied what her parents just did and placed a sloppy kiss to her brother's pouting lips, "I love you Stiles"

"I love you too" he paused, a peaceful content smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "I love _all_ of you"

 **A/N) okay I dun of that was too cute or mushy but I had to haha I really hope you enjoyed this closing chapter, it was so fun to write and I'm sad to see it finish but sometimes things are better when they end and don't drag on - so pretty please let me know what you thought of this ending, would love to hear all your thought and I shall see you soon (whether for more AU's or the actual story but knowing me it'll be both haha)**

 **P.S) also have a poll on my profile, if you can spare the time would love to hear what you would like so I can plan What to do, thank u xxx**


End file.
